The New Girl In Town: An Inuyasha Fanfiction
by INU FANGIRL112
Summary: kagome is 16 year old miko. inuyasha is a rich hanyou. two totally different worlds. each holding many deep dark secrets and mysteries. what happens when these world collide in the crazy, hectic, dramatic, confusing, and adventerous world of high school?
1. Chapter 1: The Family's Opinion

**The New Girl In Town**

**An Inuyasha fanfic**

_It was a bright and sunny morning. Birds were singing, children were laughing, and a young girl was about to embark on the adventure of a life time…_

**Chapter 1:**

**The Family's Opinion**

_Monday, august 23, 2009 _

_7:30 A.M_

_Tokyo, Japan_

A young woman with short dark brown hair and almond eyes stood in the middle of her living room, tapping her foot and drumming her fingers

impatiently. "oh for kami's sake where is that girl!? It's already 7:30! If she doesn't get down here soon she's going to be late!" the woman

suddenly bursted out. "don't worry mom, kagome's always late so why the hassle?" said a short young boy with short black hair, almond eyes,

and an innocent, carefree expression across his face as he looked upon his fretting mother. "well souta, I'm worried because this is going to be

your sister's first day of a new school where she will have to make new friends and start a new life. Not to mention she's going to

be attending a boarding school. And not just any boarding school, but the boarding school her father created. And I'd prefer it if she wasn't late to

so that she could make a good first impression." explained souta's mother. Souta shrugged and returned to his break feast. "I still say that this is

a bad idea! That place is home to all types of evil creatures. Demons, half-demons, I'm telling you setsuna, that school is nothing but a kami

forsaken death camp!" an old man sitting across from souta said to his daughter. Setsuna rolled her eyes at her father and said coolly, "father

your

over-reacting. I've told you ninety-seven times already that tasogare would never allow anyone into that school that he didn't find suitable. And

he

has an excellent judge of character. Trust me, I know these things. He is my husband after all." setsuna's father grunted and went back to

reading his paper. Setsuna checked her watch. It was now 7:49. Any longer and her daughter would surely be late. It was this fact that had

officially ticked her off. "ALRIGHT THAT IS IT! KAGOME HIGURASHI! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"


	2. Chapter 2: First Thoughts And An Old Mem

**The New Girl In Town**

**An Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2:**

**First Thoughts And An Old Memory**

a young girl was staring at the jumble of suitcases on her bed. '_dear kami, how did this happen to me?'_ the girl's pure milk chocolate colored eyes

began to water, as the memory of that fateful day once again crossed her mind.

_the young girl had been walking home from school, a bright smile on her face. today at school had been the final exams, and she had passed every one of _

_them with a perfect score. "wait until onaa-sama and jii-chan and imooto-san hear about this! they're going to be phsyced! not to mention taikaimaru's _

_reaction! HAHAHA! it'll be priceless i know it" the girl laughed. as she neared her home, she passed a dark abandoned alleyway. and fom that alleyway a _

_gunshot rang out. the young girl stiffened, and then she immediatley ran towards the source of the gun fire. but what she found had completely erased _

_all thoughts of her exam results out of her head. there lying before her was the dead limp body of takaimaru, her step-dad. and on the wall behind was a _

_message written in his own blood that read: 'we know who you are' the girl's face paled and then she fell to her knees and fainted. the last thing she spoke _

_was "father, forgive me"_

the girl sighed, and then wiped away her tears. she then got out of her pajamas and then began to dress herself. once she was done she

checked herself in the mirror. she was wearing a black t-shirt with a sequin, heart-eyed skull in the middle. the edges sleeves and the hem of

the shirt had been ripped off. (for dramatic effect.) she was also wearing her favorite pear of blue jeans, wear two holes had been ripped in the

knee-cap section and the rest of the jeans were dotted with little black skulls that the girl had drawn in permanent marker a while back. her pure

ebony black hair had been put into a ponytail, held together by a silver ribbon. she had also donned on her black converse. (and yes she is wearing

socks, a bra, and underwear.) once the girl had finished looking herself over, she smiled and said to her self, "not bad. not bad at all." it was then

that she heard her mother scream, "ALRIGHT THAT IS IT! KAGOME HIGURASHI GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE OR YOUR GROUNDED!"

kagome sighed and shouted back, "and how exactly do you plan on grounding me when i'm not even going to be here?" she laughed and then

said "i'm coming!" kagome then grabbed her things and headed down stairs. once she got down their her mother gasped and said, "kagome just

what on earth are you wearing!?" kagome rolled her eyes and said, "it's my signature look mom. what else would it be?" kagome's younger

brother souta then piped up, "wow! sis you look awsome!" kagome gave a smile. "thanx souta." kagome's mom, setsuna, sighed, knowing that

no matter what she did, she wouldn't be able to get her daughter out of that outfit.

"oh nevermind. let's just hurry kagome! the bus is going to be here soon to pick you up! and i will not be permitting my daughter to be late to

start her first day at Shikon No Tama University. now let's get moving!" setsuna then grabbed her daughter's suitcases and started heading out

the door to the bus stop. kagome sighed and said, "well, guess i better be going. bye souta! bye grandpa!" kagome's brother and grandfather

bid her good bye, and then she set off to follow her mom. once kagome caught up to her mother, she saw that her mother was giving her the look.

"why are you looking at me like that mom?" kagome asked. setsuna continued to stare at her daughter before answering. "you were thinking

about that day again weren't you? the one that resulted in our moving here right?" kagome blushed and avoided her mother's eyes. '_chikusho _

_chikusho chikusho! how can be so observant all the time!? how did she notice!?' _when setsuna realized that she was right, she sighed and took her

daughter into a loving embrace. "oh kagome, i'm so sorry. this is all my fault. it's because of me that we had to move out of domito and back here

to tokyo. and it's because of me that you were forced to leave your friends and start a new life. if i hadn't made such

dimwitted choices in the past things would have been better. it's also because of me that taikaimaru died." when kagome heard this, she

seperated herself from her mother and had a stern look in her eyes. "mom, if it wasn't for your 'dimwitted choices' i wouldn't even be here right

now. so don't beat your self up about what happened o.k? it wasn't your fault." kagome smiled at her mother, and then gave her a quick hug.

setsuna smiled down at her daughter. then a honk startled them. they turned around, and saw a man driving up in an emerald green

mustang convertible with a jeep wrangler following him. setsuna and kagome were staring at him in awe. '_what i the name of kami is that man up to _

_now!?' _wondered setsuna. the man pulled up to kagome and her mother and came out of the car. now, any normal human would be astounded by

the appearence of the man, for he was quite handsome. he had long pure midnight black hair with streaks of gold and silver tied up into a high

ponytail. he had two purple lines on either side of his face. his eyes were a deep sapphire blue, that sparkled and shined like polished diamonds

in the brightest sunlight. he was a good few inches taller than setsuna, and he had a really good muscular build on his chest and arms. in other

words, he was HOT! but none of these features had phased kagome or setsuna in the least. for thay knew this man very well. he was

tasogare. kagome's birth father. and the person who had built kagome's new school and has been it's principal since he did so. tasogare smiled at

his wife and daughter. "setsuna, my dearest, your looking beautiful as ever. and kagome, my my you've grown since the last time i saw you. so

are you ready to go off to the finest school in all of japan?" kagome smirked at her father "what happened to the bus transportation idea?"

tasogare sighed, "kagome do you honestly expect my daughter to go traveling on some dingy old bus when she has a perfectly good ride of her

own?" kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. but she still smiled at her father and replied, "of course not dad. i'm not that heartless as to ruin our

reputation as the most richest and succesful family in all of japan that you have spent your entire life acheiving by attending the most amazing

school in

all of japan that you built completely by yourself and from scratch in some dingy old bus. that just wouldn't be right." tasogare laughed at his

daughter's sarcasim. "very funny. now come on! get into your car and i'll load your bags. let's move." "yes sir!" kagome saluted her father and

then jumped into the mustang. she started it up and then called out to her dad, "i'll meet ya there. Bye!" and she zoomed away. '_i better thank _

_him later for picking up my car. i wonder what shikon no tama university is going to be like. he said that it's the perfect place for me. lot's of _

_activities to do, even skateboarding and archery. not to mention the fact that i'll be getting my own personal dorm room. and there are no dress codes! _

_what's even better is that there are no rules against usage of miko powers! now that i think about it this place does sound like fun. the only problem is _

_that kinky-ho's gonna be there. ugh. that bitch. just what i need. oh well. at least at the school i'll be able to whip her slutty ass if she messes with me _

_with out getting in trouble.' _kagome thought. after a while of driving, kagome tthen came upon a huge building that reminded her of a palace. on

the archway of the gate were the words, 'Shikon No Tama University'. kagome took a deep breath and said, "well, this is it. Shikon University,

here i come" and with that kagome drove her car into the parking lot of the school, got out, and headed back towards the entrance to wait for her

dad.


	3. explanations and information

_**Explanations and information**_

_**Hi there! it's me, inu-chan. (my nickname) o.k first, i wanted to thank my friend yume-chan and amiegirl for reviewing my story. second, **_

_**i thought it**_

_**might be a good idea to put in a chapter that had explanations of some of the characters roles, ages, yadda yadda yadda.**_

**Kagome:**16 years old, powerful miko (you'll discover how powerful she is later in the story) was born in tokyo, then moved to domito, then moved

back to tokyo recently. has just started school at Shikon No Tama University. in all her previous school years she has gotten an A+ in every

subject. has won many awards and medals in numerous sports. she dresses like a punk skater chick. her family is the number one richest family in

japan. but her father had registered her as just kagome. so nobody in the school knows that she's tasogare's daughter. her life holds many

secrets. hates kikyo

**Inuyasha: **17 years old, he's obviously a hanyou. was born in tokyo and lived there his entire life. his family is the second richest in japan. and

everyone knows it. everyone that is in Shikon No Tama University he has known his entire life. until kagome comes in to his life. that's when things

start changing. oh, and he hates kikyo. his life holds many secrets as well. (oh and by the way, everyone but kagome and her family member's

have lived in japan all their lives.)

**Miroku:**17 years old. lecherous monk. has been best friends with inuyasha since they were born. has been dating sango for 4 years. belongs to the

third richest family in japan. hates kikyo

**Sango: **17 years old. demon slayer. has been best friends with miroku and inuyasha since birth. has been dating miroku for 4 years. belongs to the

fourth richest family in japan. hates kikyo

**Shippo: **15 years old. kitsune. has been best friends with sango, miroku, and inuyasha since age 3. has been dating kirara for 5 years. belongs to

the fifth richest family in japan. hates kikyo

**Kirara: **15 years old. fire-cat demon. has been best friends with sango, miroku, shippo, and inuyasha since age 3. has been dating shippo for 5

years. belongs to the sixth richest family in japan. hates kikyo

**Kikyo:**18 years old. weak miko. is the most hated person in the entire school. has been dating naraku for 9 years.

**Naraku:**19 years old. spider demon. is the most hated guy in the entire school. has been dating kikyo for nine years. belongs to the sixth richest

family in japan

**Koga: **17 years old. wolf demon. leader of the Demon Wolf gang. inuyahsa's lifelong rival. has dated ayame for 3 years. belongs to the seventh

richest family in japan. hates kikyo

**Ayame: **17 years old. wolf demon. has dated koga for 3 years. belongs to the eighth richest family in japan. hates kikyo

**Sesshomaru: **18 years old. inuyasha's older brother. full dog demon. has dated kagura for 8 years. hates kikyo

**Rin: **17 years old. human. has been friends with kohaku since she was 7. became friends with inuyasha and the gang (besides kags) at age

been dating kohaku for 2 years. belongs to the ninth richest family in japan. hates kikyo

**Kohaku: **16 years old. demon slayer. sango's younger brother. has been friends with rin since he was 6. has known inu and the gang (besides kags)

his whole life (that's because sango is his older sister). has dated rin for 2 years. hates kikyo

**Kagura: **17 years old. wind demon. belongs to the tenth richest family in japan. has been dating sessh for 8 years. hates kikyo

**Kanna: **10 years old. demon of the void. kagura's little sister. hates kikyo.

**Setsuna: **36 years 's mother. human. married to tasogare for 20 years.

**Tasogare: **37 years old. full cat demon. kagome's father. married to setsuna for 20 years. the man who built Shikon No Tama University and is it's

principal. he is the most famous person in japan, and is often on the cover of magazines and newspapers and is featured in news reports, along

with his family. kagome, however, wishes to keep her identity as tasogare's daughter a secret. so she never appears by her father's side at the

cover shooots and broadcastings, leading everyone to beleive that sota is tasogare's only offspring. also, because neko hanyous and demons are

not welcome among many, only inuyasha's parent's know about tasogare being a neko youkai. everyone else beleives him to be human.

**Souta: **7 years old. kagome's little brother. human.


	4. getting situated and meeting the bitch

**The New Girl In Town**

**An Inuyasha Fanfiction**

Author's note: Hiya! Listen first I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my story. Arigatou Minna! :-) so, without further ado, here's my fourth

chapter! :-)

Disclaimer: i do not own any manga/anime, songs, video games, books etc. that are featured in this story.

**Chapter 4:**

**Getting situated, and meeting the bitch once more**

kagome was nearing the entrance way, when she noticed something odd. there were no kids around, and it was completely silent. '_strange. where _

_is everybody? i expected it to be much louder.' _kagome thought. suddenly, 'Party Hard' by Andrew w.k broke the still silence. kagome jumped, then

realized that it had just been her cell phone. she pulled it out and saw that some one had texted her:

'dear kagome, head to the neko-kouzoku dorm house. i'll be waiting there for you with your things so you can set them up in your room. love, dad'

kagome smiled. and then headed off to the dorm houses. '_figures he was going to put me in the same exact dorm house with all the other rich kids. _

_how many times to i have to tell him that i want to live a normal life. then again, I'm anything but normal. but at least I'm not some spoiled rich brat like _

_kinky-ho. i can't wait to trash her fat ass next time i see her.' _kagome smirked evilly, thinking of the many ways she could beat her arch nemisis to a

pulp. when she reached the dorm houses, she immediately noticed her father waving her over to his jeep. once kagome reached him, tasogare

handed her her bags. "kagome, your room number is 500. got it? once you get there, you can unpack and get yourself comfortable. i'm

assuming by how much stuff you brought that you'll be done by the time the buses carrying the rest of the students will get here. which won't be

until noon." kagome froze at her father's words, all of her belongings crashing to the dirt. she lowered her face, just enough so that her father

couldn't see her gaze. "kagome?" tasogare asked his now dead silent daughter. "the...other...kids...aren't coming...till....NOON!?" kagome erupted

at her father. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I COULD'VE SLEPT IN UNTIL 11:40 OR SOMETHING AND I'D STILL BE HERE ON TIME!? DO YOU KNOW

HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT!? I BARLEY SLEPT AT ALL! I SWEAR I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW THAT THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME

FROM TURNING TO YOU INTO A GIANT PRETZEL AROUND A CACTUS IS THE FACT WE'RE RELATED!" kagome screamed at her dad. who, by the way,

was now half way up a nearby tree terrified shitless. once kagome finished shouting, she gave her dad a sweet smile and chirped, "now that

that's over, i better go set up my room. later dad!" and with that she ran inside the dorm house. as tasogare began

to climb down the tree, he muttered "teenagers and their horomones. i will never get used to them."

* * *

"adults and their secrets. i will never learn to accept them" kagome muttered as she approached the doorway to her room. once she opened it

she plopped her suitcases onto the bed and began to unpack. once she was done she went over to her balcony window. since her dad is the

principal of the school he basically can do anything for her. all she wanted was a room with a view, and what she ended up with was a balcony

window that overlooked the entire garden of the neko-kouzaku dorm. she took a deep breath. kagome adored the scents and sights of nature.

they were just so peaceful. she then heard her cell phone ringing. when she saw who was calling her, her face lighted up and she immediately

answered it.

**Kagome: **moshi-moshi maron-chan

**Maron: **konnichiwa kagome! how did you know it was me calling?

**Kagome:** ever heard of a nifty little gadget called caller i.d?

**Maron: **ha-ha very funny. listen, remember that school you said you got accepted into?

**Kagome: **yeah. i'm in my dorm room right now.

**Maron: **what was it called again?

**Kagome:** Shikon no tama university. why?

**Maron: **that's what i thought. listen kagome, a few days after you left town me, miyako, chiaki, minazuki, and every body else got these strange

letters in the mail.

**Kagome: **really?

**Maron:** yeah. and when we all opened them they all turned out to be acceptance letters.

**Kagome: **really? awsome! to where?

**Maron: **Shikon No Tama University!

**Kagome: **WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? NO WAY!

**Maron: **i am dead serious! yes way!

**Kagome: **and every body else got the same letter!?

**Maron: **positive!

**Kagome: **this is going to be awsome! i can't wait to see you guys again!

**Maron: **oh. but wait kagome. there's a slight problem.

**Kagome: **what is it?

**Maron: **we had already gotten acceptance letters from other schools, and we applied to those. but, lucky for us the school's we applied to are close

to your's. so we'll still be able to see each other when classes aren't in session. o.k?

**Kagome: **oh. o.k. that's fine. well. i better get going. ja'ne

**Maron:** sorry kags. ja'ne

(kagome hangs up phone)

"(sigh) and just when i thought that i'd be able to spend the school year with people i know. oh well. i might as well make do with what i'm gonna

get" and almost as if right on cue, kagome heard the sounds of the entrance gates opening, people shouting and laughing, and buses honking.

she then heard a knock on her door. "kagome, the other students are here. are you ready?" kagome smiled slightly before replying. "as ready as

i'll ever be dad." kagome stepped out of her room and followed her father towards the main grounds.

* * *

a young inu-hanyou with long silver hair and amber eyes and dog ears was staring at the window of a school bus. he was heading towards the

school of his dreams, shikon no tama university. not only that, but it was going to be with all of his friends that he's known since birth. then again

his dad, inunotaisho takahashi, was the co-president of the japanese F.B.I division. it was because of this that the boy's family was the second

richest in japan. the number one richest family was the higurashi family. the boy's parent's have been best friends with the higurashi's for

years. the reason the higurashi's were so rich was because that mr. higurashi is the president of the japanese F.B.I division. not to mention the

number one doctor and lawyer in all of japan. he even served in the millitary. and he was also the guy that built shikon university and has been

it's been it's principal since then. suddenlly, the boy was jerked out of his thoughts when a football collided with his head. he turned to see a

young boy with violet eyes and black hair tied into a low ponytail snickering at him. the hanyou growled. "miroku! what was that for!? ya jackass!"

miroku smirked at the hanyou. "oh come, come inuyasha. lighten up! in a matter of moments we'll be stepping foot on the grounds of the most

impressive school in history!" inuyasha smirked back at miroku. "exactly. ya see, i want to make a good first impression. and i don't think that you

being shredded into microscopic pieces and me covered in your blood would be a good way to do that." miroku rolled his eyes, "fine. i'm just

bored. without sango here, there's nothing amusing to do except provoke you." inuyasha sighed. his other friends had been placed on another

bus. leaving him with his perveted monk best-friend. suddenly he heard someone shout, "there it is! it's the school!" everyone started cheering.

once the buses pulled into the entrance, they were in empty in a millisecond. everyone started looking for their belongings and their friends.

miroku and inuyasha found their belongings, and were now searching for their friends. soon they heard somebody calling their names. "inuyasha,

miroku! over here!" they turned and saw a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, a boy with a bushy tail, pointed ears, orange hair, and

green eyes, a girl with long blond hair, pointed ears, two tails, and red eyes, a boy with with short brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes, and a

girl with long black hair and a small ponytail on the side of her head and grey eyes calling them over. they were their friends sango, shippo, kirara,

kohaku, and rin. (note: the names of the people are in the exact same order as the descriptions.) "there they are!" miroku chirped. "c'mon

inuyasha let's go!" miroku grabbed inuyasha by the wrist and dragged him over to the others. once they reached them miroku took sango

into a tight loving embrace. "oh my dear sango", miroku cooed "how i've missed you so." "miroku, we were only apart for like, what? half an hour?

you couldn't have been that miserable." said sango. "besides, your...starting to.......crush my...........lungs.........can't...........breathe!" miroku

instantly released sango. "i'm sorry. but sango, my dearest, even one measley milli-second without you is un-bearable!" miroku said, his voice

dripping in fake dis-pleasure. "oh give it a rest miroku!" kohaku sighed. everyone laughed. inuyasha gazed at his friends. or to be more specific,

his friends couples. almost everyone he knew had a boyfriend or girlfriend. miroku was with sango, shippo with kirara, kohaku with rin, his

arch rival koga who was the leader of the demon wolf gang was with a girl named ayame; even his older brother sesshomaru had a girlfriend

named kagura. he was the only one out of his friends (and enimies) who didn't have a special someone to be with. '_but then again, who in the right _

_mind would want to date an inu-hanyou with a past like mine? still, i'm sick of being the only one around here without a _

_girlfriend. to be honest, i'm so desperate i'd date anyone!' _"ALRIGHT! MOVE IT YA SCRAWNY LITTLE WORMS! OUTTA MY WAY!" _'urk....o.k, scratch that. _

_i'd date anyone, but HER!' _inuyasha and his friends turned to see the person who was shouting. even though they already knew who it was. and

what they saw made all of them grimace. a girl with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail and brown eyes was strutting out of the bus. behind

her they saw a man with long wavy dark brown hair and blood red eyes. they were kikyo fakuama and naraku onigumo. the number one most

hated people in all of tokyo. rin rolled her eyes. "i still can't beleive THEM of ALL people got accepted into shikon university. it's ridiculous!" the

others nodded in agreement. unfortunately, kikyo had heard rin, and was now glaring daggers at all of them. "why rin, what makes you say that?

after all i am the most perfect and smartest girl in all of japan. so it's really no suprise that they accepted me. unlike the rest of you losers who can

barely add zero and zero together." now, don't get me wrong. i know that inuyasha, or anybody else for that matter, wouldn't just stand there

and take that kind treatment. but you see, naraku was a spider demon and kikyo was a priestess. so nobody DARED to cross them, for fear of

getting clobbered. it's remained that way for years. that is

until...."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" an eruption of laughter came from

behind the students. "YOU!? perfect and smart!? HAHAHAHAHAH!" everyone turned to see who was laughing. the owner of the voice turned out

to be a young girl who looked no older than sixteen, with milk chocalate eyes and pure ebony black hair tied into a pony tail with a silver ribbon,

wiping her tears and clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. naraku glared daggers at her and snarled. "and just what is so funny about

that?" the girl giggled a bit before answering. "oh, it's not funny, it's HILARIOUS! i mean the day that god dies is the day little miss kinky-ho over

there will be worthy of even breathing! let alone be perfect and smart!" everyone gasped. even inuyasha was stunned. he knew that nobody, not

even him, ever spoke against kikyo. now here he finds some random girl dissing her and laughing her ass off! is she trying to get herself killed!?

inuyasha wondered what to do, but for some reason, he just stood there in shock unable to move. kikyo turned to face the one who was insulting

her. "w-what did you call me?" she asked. she had only heard one other person insult her using that name. seven years ago, when she left her

family..."i called you kinky-ho. why? were you paying attention? or is your hearing as bad as your fashion sense?" the girl replied. kikyo stared at

the person dumbstruck. _'i know i've heard that name before but where?' _kikyo thought,_ 'and just who is this girl anyways? she looks almost identical to _

_me. she could be my sister......' _and that word did it. sister. there was only one girl she knew that could be mistaken for kikyo's sister. only one.

and she had left. kikyo thought she would never see her again."K...kagome? is that you?" the girl smirked. "it's about time you recognized me."

kikyo stared, then just returned her smirk. "well well, kagome. it's been a long time."

* * *

**Kagome's point of view (before running into kikyo)**

i was following my dad to the front grounds of the school. and i was scared shitless. "dad, i don't know if i can do this. i mean i won't know any of

these people. not to mention all the classes are advanced subjects. how am i supposed to make new friends and get used to this school if it's all

brand new to me?" my dad chuckled and said, "adapt. you've done it before. and what do you mean you won't know anybody here? i sent

acceptance letters to all the freinds you made back in domito. and before you ask, yes everyone. maron, miyako, minazuki, chiaki, nina, ayu,

tetsushi, yuta, hiroki, sayaka, yugi, yami, tristan, tea, joey, ayumi, yuka, eri, and hojo." my face fell. "i know." i whispered. a look of confusion

crossed his face. "how would you know? i just told you!" i sighed. _'guess i better tell him now.'_ "earlier, before you came to get me, maron called me

and told me about the letters. but she also said that before they all got the letters they had all been accepted into other schools and they applied

to them. so none of them were able to come." my dad 'oh'ed and then put an arm on my shoulder. "i'm sorry koneko" i smiled. ever since i was

young my dad has been calling me koneko. probably because i reminded him so much of cat. anyways, the name stuck. and i'm glad it did. i

liked it. once we reached the front grounds, my face lost all color. there were so many people! i wanted to run and hide, but i knew my dad

wouldn't let me. so i gulped, turned to face him and said, "well, see ya later dad!" and ran towards the heard of students. when i reached the

outskirts of the student heard i looked around for someone to talk to. or at least someone to stare at until my dad left. i was about to give up and

try and find a shortcut to my dorm, when i caught sight of HIM.

he was positively goregeous! he was tall and lean, and amazingly perfect muscle build on his chest and arms. he had long, flowing silver hair, and

the purest color of amber in his eyes that they practically glowed! not to mention, on top of his head was a pair of cute little doggy ears. he must

have been an inu-hanyou. but to me, he was more celestialy stunning then bodi savhtah herself. that's when i heard someone call out, "inuyasha!

over here!" inuyasha. so that was his name. it suited him. as he was leaving, i felt the sudden urge to follow. it was almost like i was entrapped in

his beauty. when i caught up to him, he was laughing with a bunch of other people. they must have been his friends who had called him over. i

started to walk towards him. i was so eager to talk to him. to hear the sound of his voice. i wondered if it was as musical as his laugh. i was halfway

over to him until "ALRIGHT! OUTTA MY WAY! MOVE IT!" the voice had me snapped me outta my trance. when i saw it's owner, i scowled. "great

here comes the bitch." i muttered.

* * *

**Normal point of view (during kagome and kikyo's confrentation)**

kikyo and kagome stared at each other in silence. that is until kagome got fed up and broke it. "it's been seven years since we last saw each

other." kikyo grinned."yes. and you haven't changed one bit." kagome chuckled. "yeah, as far as you know. which is barley nothing!" kikyo still

kept smirking. she was about to diss kagome again until naraku asked in a stunned voice, "wait a minute.........YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER!?"

kiyo was about to explain, but kagome beat her to it. "yeah we knew each other. a while back while i was still living in tokyo, me and kinky-ho were

actually friends. but around the time after my ninth birthday, kikyo's dad struck oil. he owned a mining company. and the richer she got, the more

snobby and selfish she

became. in a matter of month's she would have owned all the money in tokyo." kikyo scowled and cut her off. taking the explanation from there.

"right, i WOULD have. but since little miss goody-two shoes father had links with the japanese F.B.I divsion, they managed to find out that the oil

my dad struck was oil from the main underground storage center for all of japan's oil." kagome scowled and started explaining again. "your father

was draining the entire country's oil supply. and once the damages were paid for and everything was fixed, you started beating me up all the time!

i became more like your punching bag than your friend! and after school ended, you got even worse! you ended up joing the dark miko gang and

became the number one most wanted criminal! stealing, murdering, vandalism, you name it you did it!" kikyo snarled and shouted back. "well

what was i supposed to do!? after the oil incident my family was left in total bankrupcy for months! and once we finally re-estabilshed our financial

status my parents got divorced! i think that gives me the right to-" but kikyo was cut off by kagome yelling at her in full volume. "TO BE UPSET!?

YES. BUT AN ATTEMPT TO KILL OFF ME AND MY ENTIRE FAMILY IS JUST A BIT TOO FAR!!" everyone gasped. kagome was panting after shouting so

loud, her eyes were beginning to water from the painful memories. "it was two months after my younger brother souta was born. me and my

entire family were having a reunion at dry well park. one minute we were all laughing and talking and having a good time, the next minute we

were being ambushed by an onslaught of fireworks, sparklers, firecrackers, and who knows what else. soon the entire park was transformed into

a raging inferno. that's when the members of the dark miko gang came out of their hiding places and began killing everyone in sight. i ended up

getting seperated from the others. the only other person with me was kikyo. aparently she wanted to do away with me on her own." kagome

began trembling, but she didn't let any tears fall from her eyes. "i still remember how i called out your name, trying to get through to you. trying to

make you stop. i still remember how you just remained silent, and began attacking me with your miko powers. i still remember the screaming as

the other gang members continued killing those i loved. i........i still.............i still remember............i still remember those last words we spoke to

each other, before you slashed me with your switchblade and left me for dead." kagome gulped before going on. "i asked you why you were

doing this. and all you said was that you were merely taking away my future. just as i did you." kikyo smirked. "you have a very accurate memory.

i'm impressed. but there is something that is still bugging me. what ever happened to you after that incident?" kagome didn't smirk back. "i was

getting to that. you see, when i woke up in the hospital, two weeks had already passed. my mom, dad, brother, and my grandfather managed to

survive. but no one else did. and the trouble didn't stop there. thanks to you, a bunch of tokyo's most wanted criminals and gangs who had been

silent until then, had begun crime spree's all over the city. it got so bad, that it became too dangerous for almost anyone to stay in the city. so

while my dad stayed here helping the japanese F.B.I division and the city police round up the criminals, me, my mom, my brother, and my grandpa

went to go live in domito." when kagome finished explaining she scowled. she

glared daggers at kikyo. "i used to look up to you. i thought that you were smart and funny and the greatest friend i would ever meet. but now i

see that your nothing but a god-damned, mother-fuckin, jackass, souless, cold-hearted, pea-brained, worthless, pathetic waist of crap who

doesn't deserve to even walk on this earth! you said that i was the same as when we last met. but your not even close to being even the tiniest

bit right." kikyo smirked. suddenly, a dark purlple, almost black, aura appeared around her. "wanna bet?" she asked kagome. kagome's face

remained hard and angry. then, a bright silvery aura, much larger than kikyo's, appeared around her. "TRY ME!" and the battle begun.

* * *

**_FINALLY!!!! i finally finished this chapter! it took me a while but it's finally done. and don't worry, i promise i'll get in more of inuyasha and the others, as well as some humor and romance and all that good stuff. i just wanted to let kagome get a chance for revenge. as well as explain why kinky-ho and kagome hate each other. any ways, please read and review!_**


	5. new friends, old enimies, and hot

**The New Girl In Town**

**An Inuyasha Fanfic**

**Author's note: **konnichiwa Minna! domo arigatou for reveiwing my story! i didn't think anybody would like it since it's my first one, but i'm really

impressed with how it's turned out. so, because i don't want any of you to get mad at me and hunt me down, here's my fith chappy!

**Chapter 5: new friends, old enimies, and hot hanyou's oh my!**

**Inuyasha's pov (during the fight)**

i watched, completely stunned at what i had just heard. i knew kikyo was cruel-hearted, but i didn't know that she was a mad phsyco! i mean,

hunting down her ex-best friend's family and trying to slaughter them into oblivion is just plain wrong! and she got away with it!? the thought of it

was making my blood boil. and as if this girl hadn't gone through enough pain, other gangs and criminals started attacking her and what was left

of her family and ended up running her out of town. i was about to jump up behind kikyo and make her pay for what she had done, but then i

heard the girl yell "JUST TRY ME!" i had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that i hadn't noticed the two girls glowing. well, scratch that. kikyo

was glowing, but the other girl was positively radiant! she was surrounded by a pure shimmering silver aura. much brighter and more sacred than

kikyo's. at first i thought that they were just showing who had the more power. if that had been the case, the other girl had definetely won hands

down. but i was wrong. because in a flash, the two girls were aiming for each other's throats. "WHAT THE HELL!? ARE THEY CRAZY!? THEY'LL KILL

EACH OTHER!" I yelled, i was about to try and break them up, but miroku stopped me. "inuyasha, calm down. remember, kikyo had purposely tried

and almost succeded in killing all of lady kagome's family and lady kagome herself. the only fair thing to do is let her have her revenge. also, it's

about time kikyo was tought a lesson for all the pain she's caused us. and if that isn't enough for you, i sence an extremely powerful sacred aura

originating from lady kagome. kikyo doesen't stand a chance. besides we could use the entertainment." i stared at him wide eyed. then i nodded.

what he was saying did make alot of sense. but i was still worried about naraku. he was really protective of kikyo. so i decided to stand close

enough to the two girls, ready to protect the other girl in case naraku tried to harm her. the other's stood next to me as well, apparently thinking

on the exact same lines as i was. then something struck me odd. "hey miroku," i asked the lecherous monk next to me, "how did you know that

the girl's name was kagome?" miroku smirked and answered bluntly, "because unlike you inuyasha, i had actually paid attention to lady kagome's

and kikyo's conversation." i raised and eyebrow at him. knowing him, that couldn't possibly be the only reason he knew her. "and?" i asked him.

he sighed and added, "and because ten years ago i met her while she was spending the summer with her friends at their beach house. which

was actually right next to mine. we hung out together and became good friends. at the end of the summer on the night before she had to leave, i

asked her to bear my children." my face lost all color. just before sango was about to shove him through a bus window, miroku added quickly "hey

hey hold on! hold on! i didn't tell you her reply!" sango looked at him with shifty eyes. "oh, and what was it?" miroku gulped and said, "she kicked

me in the jewels, poked me in the eyes, smacked me across the face, stuffed some sand down my pants, grabbed me by my underware, twirled

me around in the air, then threw me into the ocean screaming, "you sick, twisted, womanizing hentai! i'm only six years old!" everyone's eyes,

including mine, widenend in total shock. "a-are you serious!?" sango asked miroku, stunned. miroku nodded. the next thing i knew, were all laughing

our asses off. once we calmed down, i turned and saw kikyo and dripping in blood, covered in gouges, scratches, bruises, and gashes. my

mouth hung open. "uh, guys, i think we kinda missed a few things."

* * *

**Kagome's pov (while fighting kikyo)**

i charged at her, ready to finally be rid of the god-damned bitch who had caused my family so much suffering. i managed to dodge her first

throw at me, and then i kicked her in the stomach, followed by a few quick jabs. i aimed for the pressure points that would reduce her power,

stability, speed, and strength the most. once she was down, i grabbed her by the arm and smashed into a tree. of course, being the stubborn

bitch she is, she just got back up. i smirked, i then just summoned up some of my sacred energy and blasted her. again, she got up. this time she

charged at me, her hand glowing. she was about to blast me, but i repelled her with my barrier. she started to cough up blood and i smirked. _'this _

_is going to be way to easy!' _i thought. i charged at her again, this time hitting her with 2 left hooks, 5 right hooks, and a side kick to the stomach. i

then started clawing at her, and even managed to swipe away her switchblade from her right pocket. _' she's just making this so easy. how stupid is _

_she!? doesn't she know that i'm gonna kill her!?"_ i then started slashing at her. by the time i was done she looked liked hell had decescended

upon her. out of the corner of my eye, i noticed the inuyasha guy and his friends staring at me. one of them i happened to recognize. he had violet

eyes and black hair tied into a pony tail. there was only one other boy i knew who whore his hair that way. his name was miroku houshi. when i

was six years old i met him while i was spending the summer at maron's beach house. we became good friends. but the night before i had to go

back home, he had asked me to bear his children. we lost touch after that. then i noticed the inuyasha guy's face. he was staring at me,

apparently extremely impressed. i couldn't help but smile at my self. this was the first time that any boy that I actually thought was cute paid

attention to me. but i decided that i would get to him later. right now i had to focus on kikyo. when i saw her, she was barely standing. i called out

to her "HEY! BITCH! HAD ENOUGH? OR DO YOU JUST WANT ME TO END YOUR SUFFERING NOW?" she then smiled at me. "oh, i'm not the one who's

going to be suffering. YOU are! NARAKU NOW!" i turned, but i was too late. the next thing i knew, i was engulfed in a blast of demonic energy.

when the blast subsided, i ended up colliding with the cement wall of the school gates. the last thing i heard were a bunch of people screaming,

and someone calling "kagome! kagome! KAGOME!"......and then i blacked out.

* * *

**Normal pov (after naraku blasted kagome)**

inuyasha ran towards kagome. naraku's energy blast had sent kagome flying. and her collision with the wall had been pretty hard. he started

calling out her name. "kagome! kagome! KAGOME!" when he reached her, he was shocked. kagome looked 5 times more injured than kikyo.

(note: basically picture kagome with every injury that inuyasha and the gang had received from every episode. except sesshomaru's arm getting

cut off. and the poison from the spider heads when inuyasha got bitten. and the bad of seven's injuries.) inuyasha bent down and held the

delicate creature in his arms. he could hear her heart beating and she was breathing so the blast didn't kill her. he thanked kami for that. but she

was still in critical condition. then he noticed his friends joining him. "inuyasha!" shippo called. when they reached him they bent down to his side.

shippo was the first to speak."inuyasha! how is she!? is she breathing? does she have a heartbeat!? is she gonna be ok!?" he said all in a rush.

inuyasha answered with a simple, "she's in critical condition, yes, yes, and she won't be unless we get some medical treatment fast!" then

inuyasha heard another voice."inuyasha! everyone! are you all o.k!? what happened!?" inuyasha turned and saw none other than mr. higurashi

himself running twoards them. inuyasha's friends were stunned. how did the man whose made his family the number one most richest and

succesful family in all of japan know inuyasha. almost as if he could read minds, inuyasha said, "my parents have been best friends with mr.

higurashi since they were kids. they've known each other for awhile now." the others nodded. that made sense. when tasogare (A.K.A: mr.

higurashi) reached inuyasha and the others, he noticed inuyasha holding someone in his arms. "inuyasha, who do you have there?" inuyasha

turned to face tasogare completely, revealing kagome to him. tasogare gasped. "w-what happened to her!? who did this!? TELL ME!" tasogare

yelled. inuyasha took half a step back. he had never seen tasogare this mad. but still, he had to answer his question. so he explained what had

happened. "kikyo had been gloating again, saying that she was perfect and smart and blah, blah, blah. then kagome started laughing her ass off,

saying that was impossible. then they started fighting each other. apparently, a while back kikyo had tried to get rid of kagome and her family.

and kagome wanted revenge. when she was about to finish kikyo off, naraku came up behind kagome and blasted her. she ended up colliding

with the wall and blacked out. she still has a heart beat and she's breathing. but she's still in critical condition. we have to get her some medical

attention fast or she won't be able to last much longer." tasogare nodded. "alright. follow me. we'll take her to the infermary. we have some of

the best doctors and nurses here, so she'll be in good hands." tasogare said. he then turned to the crowd of students and yelled "everyone but

inuyasha is to gather their things and head to their assigned dorms and are to stay there until further notice. if i catch anyone out of their dorm-

houses the entire house will receive detention for a month! understood?" everyone nodded and yelled "Yes!" tasogare nodded and turned to

kikyo and growled "and you two! you will be doing community service around the entire campus for the rest

of the year and will be attending all classes starting at crack of dawn till midnight. no exceptions! you will also be relinquished of all priveleges and

your dorm rooms in the neko-kouzoku house. further briefing on your punishments will be waiting for you later. until then, i want you both in my

office, now!" kikyo and naraku stepped back stunned. they then nodded and said in almost a whisper, "hai, sensei higurashi-sama." inuyasha

silently breathed a sigh of releif. he had been assigned to the neko-kouzoku dorm house along with his freinds, his older brother sesshomaru and

sesshomaru's girlfriend kagura. the fact that kikyo and naraku had almost ended up with them as well would have caused inuyasha to go suicidal.

but now that their dorm-rooms have been taken away from them, he might actually be able to survive the year. "inuyasha, let's get going"

tasogare called out to inuyasha. inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and followed tasogare, kagome still sound asleep in his arms.

* * *

**At the infermary**

inuyasha stared at kagome's still sleeping body. his eyes kept tracing over every detail of her figure. from her rosy cheeks, soft pink lips and

ebony hair, to her black torn up t-shirt with the sequined heart-eyed skull, to her spliced jeans decorated with black skulls, to the black converses.

she looked nothing like kikyo had described her. _'kikyo had called kagome a goody-two shoes, but i highly doubt that she is. she looks more like a punk _

_sk8r chick than some prissy girly wimp. i wonder what dorm she's in? maybe i'll ask her when she gets up. dear gods, she's hot. and her lips, oh god, _

_maybe if i...WAIT A MINUTE! what am i thinking! i barely even know this girl!.......which is kinda making me curious. i know every person here, because _

_we've known ech other all our lives. but this girl, she said earlier that she lived in tokyo, but then she ended up getting run out of town by a bunch of _

_thugs. and miroku said he met her awhile back when they were kids. but even so, who is she? why did she move back? what's her family like? what's _

_her past like? dear kami, i just met her and yet there's so much i want to know about her! but then again, i wonder if she'll even accept me. after all i'm _

_a half-demon. my past is even worse than miroku's womanizing habits. i guess i'll never know unless i try. who knows,. maybe we can be friends. or _

_more...ACK! stop it! no daydreaming! after all, she might already have a boyfriend! a girl as hot as her would definetly have at least twenty-seven _

_already. but then again, she doesen't seem like the type of girl who would be cheating on a guy and making love to every stranger she sees like some _

_kind of jack ass slut. unlike kikyo. man, i wish she could just wake up already! i fell like i'm watching sleeping beauty**! and how does sleeping beauty **_

_**go again?**_' inuyasha jumped. _'who was that!? **me! **who are you!? **i'm that annoying voice that travels around in peoples heads and annoys **_

_**the hell out of them until they do what i say! and, when they don't listen, i take control of them and make them do incredibly stupid **_

_**things! **oh. so what do you want with me?**i want you to tell me how sleeping beauty goes**. o.k where should i start**? at the part close to the end. **_

_**in the tower after the prince defeats the evil witch**. o.k. after the evil witch has been defeated, the handsome prince arrives at sleeping beauty's _

_tower. he climbs to the top, and enters the room where the princess is being held. when he finds the beautiful princess, he kneels down beside her _

_bedside, and kisses her. thus breaking the spell of the evil witch and waking the princess from her eternal sleep. then they all live happily ever after. but _

_what's this have to do with me? **well, think about it. kikyo and kagome just fought each other right? and well, after the final blast kagome **_

_**fell unconscious. then kikyo got in humungous trouble. now she and naraku are getting more punishments from mr. higurashi in his **_

_**office. and the nurse left awhile ago. leaving you and kagome in the infermary. alone. together. **so? **so, try and match up the charcters of **_

_**the story with the people here and see what their roles would be. and since i'm in a good mood, i'll help. so who would kikyo and naraku **_

_**be? **they'd be the dead witch. **good. now, who would mr. higurashi and everyone else be? **they'd be the other people that were sleeping around _

_the kingdom, which i guess in this case would be the school campus. **right! now, if the campus is the kingdom that would mean that the main **_

_**building where we are now is the castle. and if that's the case that would make the infermary the tower where the beautiful sleeping **_

_**princess was being held. now, who do you think kagome would be right now? **well, DUH! she's the beautiful sleeping princess, seeing as she's _

_the only beautiful and sleeping person here! **correct. now, if kagome's the princess, that would make you? **the prince? **yep! and what does the **_

_**prince in the story do to wake up sleeping beauty? **he kisses her. **yes. now let's put it together. kikyo is the evil witch who has put a spell **_

_**on kagome. and everyone else has fallen under the spell as well. the prince, meaning you, has gotten rid of kikyo, who's the evil witch. **_

_**you have gotten to the tower, or in this case the infermary, where kagome, a.k.a the beautiful sleeping princess, is being held. and your **_

_**the only one who can wake her from her enchanted sleep. and the only way to do that is to do what the prince in the story did. in other **_

_**words, kiss her. and unless i'm mistaken, not too long ago you said you felt like you were in sleeping beauty**. where the heck are you going _

_with this**!? were you not paying attention!? the only way to wake up kagome and have your questions answered is if you KISS HER**_!'

inuyasha froze_. 'y-y-you want me to kiss her**!? ding! ding! ding! we have a winner**! are you insane!? what if she wakes up**!? hey, like you said, **_

_**you'll never know unless you try**!...........fine. i'll do it**. that a boy! now get to it**_! inuyasha gulped. but he didn't want that annoying voice to

come back and make him do something stupid. so, he quietly crept towards kagome's bed, and knelt down by her side; his face just centimeters

away hers. he looked at her calm, serene expression. he gulped once more. _'well, here goes nothing.'_ and with that, he pressed his lips to hers.

the minute their lips touched, a sudden explosion of pleasure ran through inuyasha's body. the taste of kagome was driving him ecstatic! the

more he got, the more he wanted. his tounge traced every detail of kagome's mouth. every tooth, molar, everything; he was completely

mezmorized by kagome's flavor. and her scent, oh dear kami her scent! it was as delectible as her taste! maybe even more! her scent consisted

of sakura, lavender, honey, peppermint, lemon-grass, citrus, jasmine, inscence, japanese violets, musk, and cinnamon. all mixed together into the

most intoxicating aroma inuyasha has ever smelled. he didn't know why he didn't smell it before. he guessed it was because the stench of blood

was all over her before. once inuyasha finally pulled away, he was panting hard, yet a smile was gracing his lips. he looked as if he could be the

happiest man alive. _'wow...........that was..........so..........wow! **see!? what i'd tell ya!? worth the risk right? **definetely! **and look!'**_ inuyasha looked

at kagome, and noticed that she was starting to wake up. _'holy kuso! it worked! **what'd i tell ya?'**_ inuyasha backed away from the waking girl.

suddenely, kagome's eyes fluttered open, reavealing her dazed pure milk-chocolate eyes to inuyasha's stunned sun-kissed amber ones. "w-

where am i?" she asked in a weak whisper. inuyasha regained his stature and answered her in a soft gentle tone. "your at the infermary. you

were attacked by kikyo and naraku awhile ago and were knocked unconscious. the principal is punishing them right now while everyone else is in

their dorm-rooms." when kagome saw who was speaking, her eyes widened a bit and she suddenly started sporting a tiny blush on her cheeks.

both of these actions were noticed by inuyasha. "is something wrong?" he asked her. she turned away and answered shyly, "it's just, i saw you

earlier while i was walking around the campus. and out of all the students i saw, you seemed the kindest. i've been wanting to talk to you since i

saw you. by the way, who carried me here?" inuyasha smiled at the fact that she had called him the kindest. he said "i did." that caused her blush

to deepen. inuyasha stared at her quizzically. "why are you blushing, kagome?" he asked her. "it's just that i also thought you were extremely

good looking when i first saw you." then kagome covered her mouth with her hand. and turned away from inuyasha completely. _'oh no! dear kami, _

_help me!' _kagome thought frantically. inuyasha however, was smirking like crazy. he had already managed to find out that this girl found him

attractive and kind! maybe making friends with her won't be that hard after all. kagome was still blushing until something struck her. "hey, wait a

minute. how did you know my name?" she asked. she sat up in the cot and turned to face the still smiling inu-hanyou. he answered bluntly "my

friend miroku houshi told me how he met

you about ten years ago. including him asking you to bear his children and your reply. which i thought was downright hilarious." kagome stared at

him funny. "what about it was hilarious? how would you like it if you were six years old and some guy that you've only known for two months asks

you to have sex with him? to me that's downright creepy and disturbing!" inuyasha smiled and explained. "what i thought was hilarious was the

fact that miroku was stupid enough to do that. i totally agree with you that you had every right to defend yourself. but the fact that miroku was

that stupid is just plain funny." kagome laughed. "i guess that is funny since you put it that way. but anyways, inuyasha, i forgave miroku a long

time ago. sure he's lecherous, but i guess he can't help himself. it's his nature. so the next time i see him, i'm going to ask if we could still be

friends." now it was inuyasha's turn to be confused. "wait a minute, how did you know MY name?" kagome stopped laughing. "w-well i-i heard y-

your friends t-talking to you e-earlier and i h-heard them call you inuyasha. s-so i f-figured th-that it w-was your n-name." kagome managed to

stutter out. inuyasha sighed and put his hand on the nervous girl's shoulder. "hey, don't worry. it's alright. i understand. at least it helps us skip

those awkward introductions. anyways, why are you so nervous all of sudden?" kagome sighed and hung her head, just enough to have her

bangs cover eyes. "it's not all of sudden. the minute my mom told me i was going to this school, i was scared shitless! i mean, the classes here

are all advanced! i may have gotten awsome grades back at my old schools, but what if i slip up? and then there's all the activities here.

what if the coaches don't let me join the teams because i'm a girl? or because this is my first year? or what if i do make the teams and mess up?

then there's the fact that i don't know a single person here! and the only person i do know here i want to destroy! what if the kids pick on me? or

what if i don't fit in? i just feel so out of place. like i don't belong here. but i didn't want to dissapoint my mom so i decided to come here anyways.

at first i thought that maybe it wasn't going to be that bad, until my little fist fight in front of the entire student body! and not to mention stereo

types! you see, i'm incredibly smart, yet i'm awsome at sports. i dress in clothes from hot topic, yet my personality is completely opposite! or at

least that's what my other friends told me. the point is, i'm like a combination of a jock, a braniac nerd, a punk sk8r chick, and a bit of a girly-

girl. add some miko powers and a past more worse than miroku's womanizing habits and you've got me! i'm nothing but a freak inuyasha! a

worthless, no good, pathetic freak! i don't belong anywhere! not at home, not here, sometimes i don't even seem like i fit in with my friends or my

own family! let's face it, i shouldn't even be alive right now!" kagome groaned and flopped onto the cot, her face buried in the pillow. inuyasha's

ears drooped. _'that's...that's how i used to feel. but...but kagome....she seems to have it a lot harder than i did. i wish there was something i could do to _

_help her.' _then inuyasha got an idea. he may not be able to make kagome's pain dissapear, but he might be able to help her get through it a bit

easier. "listen kagome, i may not know much about you, and i know we've only known each other for a few hours, but i'll tell you what i do know.

when i saw you earlier fighting kikyo, i saw something in you that nobody has had in a long time. and that was courage and strength. nobody has

ever dared to face kikyo before. but you did. and i think that people are really going to look up to you for taking a stand against her. and even

now, as i look at you, i see even more. i see a strong, confident, caring, independent, and courageous girl. and besides, it's o.k to be scared.

everyone, even me, gets frightened once in a while. it's perfectly natural. and about your past, you should see mine! i don't know what your life

was or is like, but one thing's for sure. you are anything but a worthless, no good, pathetic freak. trust me, i felt the same way once. but i decided

that i shouldn't let other people's negative opions about me rule my life. you should probably start doing the same. and as for not knowing

anyone here, maybe i can fix that. how about we start getting to know each other better, and i can also introduce you to my other friends. that

way, we'll be able to help each other out and you won't have to be so lonly anymore." kagome lifted her head off the pillow and faced inuyasha.

her eyes filled with disbeleif and at the same time, pure happines. "y-you really mean it?" she asked him, still disbeleiving what she had just

heard. inuyasha nodded his head and smiled at her. "every single word." kagome's face was suddenly glowing. her eyes were practically sparkling

with joy. a bright warm smile graced her lips. "oh, thank you inuyasha, thank you!" she squealed, jumping into inuyasha's arms and wrapping him

in a fierce hug. inuyasha was suprised at first, but he smiled back at her and returned her embrace. "your so welcome kagome. your so welcome"

* * *

**_whoo! finally finished. this was even longer than the last chapter. sorry it took so long for me to up date. any ways, there. i put in some more inuyasha and now he and kagome are going to be freinds. stroy's over. no more writing for me. i'm done. .............HAHAHAHA! kidding kidding! no, this story is FAR from over! i still have to get a lot more stuff in. koga flirting with kagome, some humor, sibling rivalries between inuyasha and sesshomaru, still needs romance between the couples i've put in here, shippo's pranks, etc. now that i think about it, i better get back to work pronto with all the things i need to get done!_**

**_Kagome: now, now inu-chan. don't stress yourself. writing a story can be a big job._**

**_me: i know kagome-chan. i just wish it wasn't this big! i mean, i've got school, homework, other stories to read, brothers to babysit, and a bunch of other teenager stuff to stress about along with this story. i mean, with everyone asking (or more like demanding) that i get this story done, the more obligated i feel to finish it._**

**_kagome: i know. your trying your best. just take it easy alright?_**

**_me: o.k kagome-chan._**

**_inuyasha:HEY BITCH! WHAT'S WITH YOU MAKING ME ALL MUSHY AND JUNK!? AND WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SAY THAT I GET SCARED!? I DON'T GET SCARED!_**

**_me: well inu-baka, i thought that since you can be such an insensitive, reckless, stubborn, tempremental, stupid, incompitent, unhelpful, dense, self-absorbed, jewel shard obsessed jerk in the t.v series and manga, i thought i'd get rid of some your minor flaws. but don't worry, i'll make sure your personality remains intact. and what do you mean you don't get scared? should i remind of the countless times you got mortified shitless everytime you failed to keep kagome safe and she got hurt?_**

**_inuyasha: urk.....um no thank you_**

**_me: good puppy_**

**_shippo: hey, can i ask you something inu-sama?_**

**_me: of course shippo-chan. what do you need?_**

**_shippo: um...why am i courting kirara?_**

**_me: well shippo-chan, apparently, lot's and lot's of people think that you would best be courting kirara because your both so cute together and the fact that you agree on alot of things.......(in a whispering tone) and because you both are always right when it comes to your friends stupidity and stubborness. _**

**_shippo: hmmm, that does make a lot of sense. _**

**_me: (regular tone) and don't worry, in my story, she's a humanoid. so she can speak and stuff._**

**_shippo: o.k! arigatou inu-sama! i was just curious._**

**_me: (smiling) your welcome shippo-chan! and you don't have to call me inu-sama. i'm not royalty or anything._**

**_shippo: i know. but i like calling you inu-sama! i can tell that it makes you happy when someone makes you feel important. and your smile is really pretty!_**

**_me: (blushing) arigatou shippo-chan. that's very kind of you._**

**_shippo: your welcome!_**

**_kagome: oh, and speaking of which, arigatou inu-chan._**

**_me: for what?_**

**_kagome: for making me more useful in your story and giving me stronger powers. _**

**_me: well, to be honest kagome-chan, your my favourite charecter in the inuyasha series. and i figured after the way inu-baka over there treats you and how you don't seem very strong or helpful, i figured that you deserved a break._**

**_kagome: again, arigatou inu-chan._**

**_me: your welcome kagome!_**

**_sango: may i ask you something inu-chan?_**

**_me: sure sango-chan! i'm all ears. what do you need?_**

**_sango: when will i be able to play a decent part in your story?_**

**_me: soon sango-chan. very soon. i just wanted to get a tiny bit of inu/kag fluffieness before i put any other charecters in. i just wanted to make sure that their relationship got a better start than it did in the manga and t.v series._**

**_sango: that makes sense. o.k! i'll wait a bit longer. oh, and arigatou for having my brother alive and unharmed._**

**_me: don't mention it sango-chan. actually, i'm going to make sure that all of the dead family members are alive and well in this story. your family, inu-baka's parents, shippo-chan's family, miroku-baka's dad, koga-baka's comerades and ayame-chan's comerades, rin-chan's parents, and a few other charecters. you all had it so hard in the manga and t.v series, i thought that all of you guys could use a break._**

**_kagome: domo arigatou gazimasu inu-chan! you don't know how happy this makes me and everyone else._**

**_me: no problem kagome-chan. it's my pleasure. oh, and by the way, because i plan on keeping inu-baka's personality intact in this story, i'm gonna be bringing back an old friend of yours._**

**_(i bring out the kotodama rosary and grin menacingly)_**

**_inuyasha: kuso kuso kuso! i'm outta here!_**

**_(inuyasha runs away as fast as possible)_**

**_kagome: oh no you don't! you get back here! it's time you started learning a little thing called respect! inu-chan's doing so much for us, and you repay her by calling her a bitch and criticizing her just because she actually gave you some improvements!? well if you think i'm gonna let that slide, you got another thing coming!_**

**_(kagome starts chasing inuyasha all over the place)_**

**_sango: somethings just never change._**

**_(miroku pops up mysteriously out of no where and starts groping sango)_**

**_miroku: you have no idea how right you are sango. no idea at all._**

**_(sango turns around and gives miroku the 'kagome death glare' and slaps him harder than usual)_**

**_sango: WHY YOU SICK, TWISTED HENTAI! I'LL KILL YOU!_**

**_miroku:GYAAAHHHHHHH!_**

**_(sango starts chasing miroku around swinging her hiraikotsu violently)_**

**_shippo: they can be so stupid_**

**_me: the micro-scopic minded guys or the extremely easily ticked off girls?_**

**_shippo: all of them. i wish they would just stop pussy-footing around and just get mated already. this is just getting old and plain ridiculous._**

**_me: i completely agree shippo-chan. i completely agree. hey! while they're killing each other, wanna grab kirara and go to the movies? i could use a break from all this drama and chaos. and afterwards, we can head to the arcade, the ice-cream store, the park, and then the candy store. i've got some money, and for the movies i got a gift card that i've been dying to spend!_**

**_shippo: sounds like a plan to me! _**

**_me: alright! then let's go. you can get kirara and i'll get my money._**

**_shippo: gotcha!_**

**_well, i better get going! please remember to read and review! ja'ne! ^-^_**


	6. a little comic releif

**The New Girl In Town**

**An Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**Author's note:**hey guys. welcome to my sixth chappy!

* * *

(everyone has stopped fighting finally and kagome is searching around frantically in a nervous wreck)

Kagome: oh, where is he? where is he? WHERE IS MY DEAR LITTLE BABY SHIPPO-CHAN!?!?

(kagome starts crying hysterically)

inuyasha: heh...hi people. listen, kagome's going a little hysterical right now because the runt has gone missing.

sango: not only shippo, but i can't find kirara anywhere.

inuyasha: o.k. this is starting to get a little weird. where are they?

miroku: maybe they decided to follow their roles in lady inu-sama's story and eloped together

kagome: that's impossible. shippo chan is way to young.

sango: and kirara isn't a humanoid.

miroku: hey it was just a suggestion

inuyasha: yeah but not a very good one. and speaking of the bitch, where is she anyways?

sango: i don't know. i haven't seen her. last time i did, it was right before i started chasing miroku around because he had groped me.

miroku: now that you mention it, as i was running away from sango, i remember seeing lady inu-sama sitting at her computer desk with shippo.

they seemed like they were talking about something. then sango bonked me on the head with her hiraikotsu. when i got back up and passed her

desk again, lady inu-sama and shippo weren't there.

kagome: WHAT DID THAT GIRL DO TO MY BABY!?!?

inuyasha: hey guys, what's this?

(inuyasha picks up an envelope with the cullen crest sealing it)

sango: it looks like a note.

inuyasha: it says it's from the bitch, the runt, and the cat

(kagome immediately rips the note out of inuyasha's hands, tears it open, and unfolds the note in side)

kagome: it's from shippo!

miroku: what does it say?

(kagome begins reading the letter aloud)

_Dear everyone and inuyasha, _

_me, kirara, and inu-sama are completely sick and tired of you guys pussyfooting around and not admitting your feelings for _

_each other. and inu-sama was getting really stressed out and needed a break froall this drama and chaos from writing her story. she was also extremely _

_pissed off at inuyasha for calling her a bitch and discriminating her work, so her, me, and kirara have all headed out to the movies together. inu-sama _

_had an amc gift card she's been dying to spend. after the movies we're going to go to the arcade, then the ice cream store, then the park, then the candy _

_store, and then we're gonna do some shopping at the mall. we don't know when we'll be back, but trust me, we'll stay safe. and if we get into trouble, i'll _

_have inu-sama and kirara to protect me. inu-sama is almost as protective of me as kagome-chan is! maybe even more. so don't worry. everything is _

_going to be fine! _

_love, shippo_

kagome: oh thank goodness! shippo's alright!

sango: and kirara too. what a releif. i thought some demon had come and taken them. or worse!

kagome: yes. but if there with inu-chan, everything should be fine.

miroku: but it's already 8:47 at night! it's been at least five, six, at least seven hours since lady inu-sama, shippo, and kirara have left. they

couldn't possibly have been gone that long.

(two little boys walk into the room)

inuyasha: who are you

one of the boys: i'm v freak and that's hyper kid.

kagome: who?

v freak: we're inu-chan's younger brothers. since inu-chan is worried about us getting into trouble using our real names, she told us to go by v

freak and hyper kid.

inuyasha: are you serious?

v freak: well, actually we chose these names our selves. there actually nicknames for our nicknames. the full nicknames she gave us were video

game obssesed freakazoid and overly random hyperactive nutcase boy. she thought that they described our personalities. we agreed with her,

but using them would just tire us out. so we decided to shorten them into v freak and hyper kid.

miroku: that's........intersting. odd, but interesting.

v freak: yeah i know. us and our sister sorta have a love hate relationship. sometimes we get along awsomely, and other times we can barely

stand each other and get into fights that usually put us on the edge of ripping each other's throats out. but all in all, we still love each other.

sango: that's sweet. kinda violent, but still sweet.

v freak: thanx mrs. miroku!

(sango blushes furiously)

sango: w-w-what d-d-d-did y-you c-c-c-c-call m-me?!

v freak: mrs. miroku. after all, aren't you married to that perverted monk?

miroku: i'm standing right here!

v freak: yeah i know

sango: no v freak. i'm not married to miroku. or anyone at all.

v freak: WAT!?!? are you kidding me!?!? you guys still aren't married!?!? your not even courting each other!?!

(everyone shakes their head no)

v freak: dear god! no wonder my sister gets annoyed when ever i bring up you guys!

kagome: what do you mean?

v freak: never mind. i'll talk to you about it later. anyways, speaking of my sister, did you say that she and shippo went shopping with kirara?

inuyasha: yeah. why?

v freak: oh! no wonder she's not home yet! then again, if she's at the mall, i guess she is home.

miroku: what are you saying?

v freak: my sister tends to be a bit on the shopaholic side sometimes. and lately, she's gone into maximum shopping overdrive! whenever she can

she always heads to the nearest mall and buys almost everything but the mall itself! it's ridiculous! if she's there, she's probably not gonna leave

until it closes.

(hyper kid gets bored and heads over to the t.v and turns it on. suddenly the t.v screen starts flashing and a show called 'local mall idol' comes on

and some man starts talking)

emcee: welcome back everyone to the brand new reality show that's sweeping the nation, 'Local Mall Idol!' where we got to the local mall

kareoke clubs and watch normal people sing there hearts out! now, here's the last contestant for tonight! everyone's favorite fanfiction story

writer, INU FANGIRL112!

hyper kid: wow! HEY LOOKY! BIG SIS IS ON THE T.V BOX! AND SHE'S GONNNA SING HER HEART OUT! I GET TO SEE HER HEART!

v freak: hyper kid what are you babbling about now?

hyper kid: the man on the t.v box said sis was gonna sing her heart out!

(everyone joins hyper kid by the t.v and stares at it with curiosity)

emcee: now, here she is, INU FANGIRL112!

(inu fangirl walks out onto the stage with a mike in hand)

emcee: so, inu-chan, what song are you gonna be singing for us tonight?

inu fan: i'm gonna sing a song that's one of my all time faves. it's called 'wild child' by everlife

emcee: well then lets see what your made of!

(the emcee walks off the stage and inu-chan faces the crowd)

inu fan: well, better stop wasting time. HIT IT!

(the music starts playing and inu-chan starts singing)

_i'm a real wild child_

_well i'm just out of school like i'm a real real cool_

_gonna dance like a fool got the message that i gotta be a wild one_

_oh yeah i'm a wild one_

_gotta break it lose_

_gonna keep 'em moving wild _

_gonna keep it swingin baby _

_i'm a real wild child_

_gonna meet all mah friends_

_gonna have ourselves a ball_

_gonna tell mah friends _

_gonna tell 'em all_

_that i'm a wild one_

_oh yeah i'm a wild one_

_gotta break it lose _

_gonna keep 'em movin wild_

_gonna keep it moving baby _

_i'm a real wild child_

_i'm a wild one_

_i'm a wild one_

_i'm a wild one_

_oh baby i'm a wild one_

_gotta break it lose _

_gonna keep 'em moving wild_

_gonna keep 'em swingin baby _

_i'm a real wild child_

_i'm a real wild one_

_an' i like a wild fun_

_in a world gone crazy _

_everything seems hazy_

_i'm a wild one_

_oh yeah i'm a wild one _

_gotta break it lose_

_gonna keep 'em moving wild _

_gonna keep 'em swinging baby _

_i'm a real wild child_

_i'm a wild one_

_i'm a wild one_

_i'm a wild one_

_oh baby i'm a wild one_

_gotta break it lose _

_gonna keep 'em moving wild_

_gonna keep 'em swinging baby_

_i'm a real wild child_

_i'm a real wild child now_

_i'm gonna break it lose_

_i'm gonna keep it wild_

_i'm a real wild child_

_i'm a wild one_

_i'm a wild one_

_i'm a wild_ _one_

_oh baby i'm a wild one_

_gotta break it lose_

_(gotta break it lose)_

_gonna keep 'em moving wild now_

_gonna keep it swinging baby_

_oh i'm a real wild child_

_oh_

_oh_

_i'm a real wild child!_

(the crowd erupts into a deafening cheer as inu-chan takes a bow. inuyasha and the others stare at the t.v in amazement. v freak and hyper kid

got bored after a while since they already knew that their sister was an amzing singer)

(inuyasha turns the t.v off. his mouth still hanging low)

kagome: that......was........wow.

inuyasha: i agree.

sango: same here.

miroku: i never knew that lady inu-sama had such an amazingly magnificent singing voice.

inuyasha: maybe she could give you lessons kagome.

miroku: yes! that would be nice! and sango too!

both girls giving them their scariest death glares: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

both guys: KUSO! DEAR KAMI, HELP US!

(the girls start chasing the guys around again. sango's swinging her hiraikotsu and kagome's firing her sacred arrows while the boys are running

around and pleading mercy. just then inu-chan walks in the door with shippo and kirara following close behind her. they had just finished

unloading all of inu-chan's stuff that she bought at the mall into her bedroom.)

inu fan: oh i feel so refreshed! i really needed that time outside! it so beats staying here in this stuffy old room all the time. and the best part of it was

that i got to spend it with the two of you! arigatou shippo-chan! arigatou kirara-chan!

shippo: your welcome inu-ane-chan!

kirara: mew! (your welcome)

inu fan: now i can get ready to get back to w-WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS GOING ON HERE!?

(everyone stops fighting with each other to see an infuriated inu-chan standing at the door surrounded in blazing flames and angry lighting in

her eyes and looking slightly bigger than normal)

inu chan: WHAT...HAVE...YOU...DONE!?!?!?

inuyasha: the girls were trying to kill us because we saw you on that local mall idol show. we thought your singing was incredibly beautiful so me

and miroku suggested that you give sango and kagome singing lessons.

miroku: beleive me, we only began fighting each other a mere moments ago.

sango: yes. it's true. if you don't beleive us, ask your brothers. or you could just use that as our proof. they came in a while ago and we got to

talk with them.

kagome: yeah! v freak and hyper kid! that's what they said their names were. and don't worry, we also got the note shippo left to tell us where

you were. so we're not mad at you.

inu fan: (in a deathly monotone voice) i knew all of that when i came into the room.

inuyasha: what? how? we just told you!

inu fan: you guys see that computer?

(inu-chan points to the computer monitor at her computer desk)

inuyasha: yes. what's so great about it?

inu fan: what's so great about it is the fact that that computer is what's making all this possible. the room that

we're standing in, everything in here, even you guys. in reality, we're not standing in the living room of some magnificent imperial japanese palace

from the sengoku jidaii at all. we're actually standing in my backyard. my computer is just making seem like it's real. that's why this place is right

next to my house. you see, i'm currently loged into my fanfiction account. and since all of us fanfiction authours have this sort of gizmo called

an 'anime/reality converter' built into our computers when we log on, we are all able to project the charecters and other things from our

computers into the real world for things such as interviews with the charecters, little plays after every chapter, and stuff like that. that's why it

looks and feels like we're in a real palace. because i formatted the 'setting' mode on my converter to look like the house of my dreams.

kagome: and you dream of living in a grand imperial japanese palace from the sengoku jidaii?

inu fan: got a problem with that?

kaagome: no. i just didn't expect you to have such a.......high class taste in dream houses.

miroku: anyways, what's any of this got to do with the fact that your mad at us?

inu fan: the reason i'm mad at you guys is because there's some type of glitch in the converters that nobody can seem to fix. when someone turns

on

the converter, we are able to choose which charecters, objects, clothes, etc. come out into the real world and go back in. but you see, whatever

happens with the stuff that's transported out here, is automatically typed onto a new blank document from the person's file. the reason for that

is beacause all of you guys are from my file. and each time you pass through the converter into the real world, the converter scans your data so it

can keep track of what your doing. and aparently you guys have been very busy considering the fact that THE DOCUMENT I PULLED UP BEFORE ME

SHIPPO AND KIRARA LEFT IS PRACTICALLY FULL!!!! I WAS GOING TO USE THAT FILE TO CONTINUE MY STORY!!!!! YOU DOUGH HEADS!!!!!!

miroku: w-we didn't know!

inuyasha: but why are you mad at us? your the one that left the converter on automatic mode.

inu fan: (again in a mono tone voice) actually, ther's one other thing i forgot to mention. we authors are also able to choose which charecters in

that are in the real world can do what they can, and which charecters we can control. we do that by switching the from automatic to manual. i like

my charecters to feel free and independent and not like some kind of slave, so i usually put them on automatic. but i didn't want you guys to kill

each other so i set you four on manual. that way when me, shippo and kirara came back, i'd be able to get you guys to stop fighting and then i

could continue writing my story in peace. but of course, somebody somehow knew my scret voice automated password to set the converter into

overall automatic mode. and i knew for a fact that my brothers were asleep the entire time untill they came and talked to you guys. so who was

it?

(miroku begins to sweat alot and starts sneaking away twoards the door.)

inu fan: MIROKU! IT WAS DEFINETELY YOU!

miroku: w-w-what makes you think that?

(inu-fan points to the computer monitor)

miroku: alright you caught me! it's just, when we all switched to manual, i was inches away from sango's butt because she had tripped over me.

so i searched around the room, and noticed something carved in japanese on the inside of the bottom shelf on that book case over there. it

read, 'first kiss'. when i read it out loud, i guess it must've been loud enough for the monitor to hear me. because we were all instantly

moving again. i'm sorry

inu fan: (smiles and starts talking in her normal tone again) it's o.k miroku. i guess i shouldn't have blamed you guys. i was the one that wasn't

keeping track of things. anyways, i better get back to writing the story. i'm gonna have to put you guys back in the computer world where you

belong. at least until i finish the seventh chapter.

kagome: seventh? don't you mean sixth?

inu fan: nope! i mean seventh! because i'm gonna post this up as my sixth chapter!

sango: you wouldn't dare! everything that happened to us is on that file!

inu fan: TOO LATE!

(inu fan reaches the computer and sets the four teens on manual and sends them back into the computer world.)

inu fan: whew! that was a close one.

(inu fan turns to shippo and kirara)

inu fan: well, i guess this is it shippo- chan. kirara-chan. at least until i finish my next chapter. i'm gonna miss you!

(inu fan pulls the two demons into warm yet fierce embrace. a single tear slides down her cheek)

shippo: don't cry inu-ane-sama! i'm gonna miss you two. domo arigatou gazimasu for everything!

kirara: mew (what he said)

inu fan: your welcome shippo-chan. bye.

(inu fan sends the two demons back into the computer world)

inu fan: well, i better get back to work.

* * *


	7. settling in and making out!

**The New Girl In Town**

**An Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**Author's note: **konnichiwa minna! I'm sorry about that mishap earlier with the sixth chapter. i managed to erase the guys memories of the

incident. except for shippo's and kirara's of course. but anyways, I'm looking forward to this chapter. I'm gonna try and make it as romantic and

humorous as possible. so, without further ado, here's my 7th chappy!

**Chapter 7: settling in and making out!**

inuyasha and kagome were walking around the campus. a thick silence between them. sure they may have agreed to be Friends with each other,

but there was one problem. they didn't know where to start! "so...um..." kagome said, trying to break the silence. "thanks again for doing this. it's

a big help." inuyasha shrugged. "don't mention it. but um...could you not tell anyone what i said to you back there?" kagome looked at him with a

puzzled look "why not?" inuyasha blushed and muttered "over the years, i kinda built myself a sort of tough guy image. and i know it may seem a

bit stupid, but i just don't wanna ruin it." then kagome did the last thing inuyasha expected her to do. she started giggling. inuyasha looked at

her. "hey! what's so funny?" kagome stopped giggling and smiled at him. "inuyasha, it's o.k. to be honest I've dealt with a lot of youkai, hanyous,

and ningens who have an image at their high schools, but are secretly something else. it's o.k. you don't have to be so nervous. i promise i won't

do anything to harm that image. actually, i think it really suits you. the reason i was so nervous, however, was the fact that someone can get so

wrapped up in that image, that they lose themselves and let that image become who they are. and i was afraid of that happening to me. i like to

remain true to my own thoughts and opinions. i prefer to follow my heart and decide for myself. i know who i am. and i want to keep it that way."

inuyasha stared at the girl before him. then he smiled. "most people don't talk that way anymore." he whispered. kagome looked at him and

returned his smile."but they think that way." she whispered back. kagome and inuyasha locked eyes. sun-kissed amber to pure milk chocalate. each

of them drowning in the others warm friendly gaze. "kagome" inuyasha whispered. "i-inuyasha" kagome whispered back. their faces were drawing

closer and closer to each other_. 'she...she smells so amazing. her beauty, it's more dazzling then any celestial maiden's could ever hope to be. i-i just _

_want.....kagome.....why do i __feel this way? all i want to do right now is kiss you and hold you close. dear kami, kagome what are you doing to me?_' inuyasha

thought as his face

continued inching slowly towards kagome's_. 'he's so strong. and kind. not to mention he's hotter than any heavenly god. he treats me with respect _

_and compassion. he understands me. w-w-what's happening to me. ever since i laid eyes on him, i just wanted him to hold me close to him, and never _

_let me go. oh gods........inuyasha, what have you done to me?_' kagome's mind raced. a small wind blew by. the miko and the hanyou were then

sprinkled with sakura petals from the tree they had stopped under. "kagome" inuyasha whispered once more, in an irresistibly seductive voice.

"inuyasha" kagome responded, almost pleading the man before her to succome to his desires and take her in his arms. their eyes fluttered shut.

another wind blew past. another shower of sakura petals fell. and then their lips met in a soft, warm kiss. inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. his

instincts were taking over. he may have been able to keep control earlier, but it was only because that kagome had been asleep and he did not

want to wake her. but now kagome was awake, kissing him back, and wasn't making any move to stop him. one of his arms snaked around the

girl's petite waste while he placed a hand on the back of her head, bringing her delicate frame to his muscular one, and in turn deepening the

kiss.

kagome wrapped her arms around his strong neck, and mangling her fingers in his beautiful long silver hair, trying to bring herself as close to him

as possible. but before they could continue any further, inuyasha and kagome realized what they were doing. because they had accomplished

what their instincts had wanted, they had died down, letting both inuyasha and kagome come to their senses. they immediately untangled from

each other, panting hard and sporting a deep crimson blush on both of their faces. they looked at each other. inuyasha's ears drooped. _'chikusho! _

_how can i be so stupid!? great! she probably hates me now! way to go!' _but before inuyasha could apoligize and hide until the school year was over,

kagome spoke up. "I'm so sorry inuyasha! I'm so, so sorry!" inuyasha turned and looked at the now slightly trembling girl before him. he noticed

that now she was on her knees, wrapping herself into a tight ball. "i'm sorry inuyasha!", she said again, "i don't know what came over me. it's

just..........it's just I've never really been with any one. i mean, every time i come across a guy, we either became friends or he wants nothing to do

with me. you see, i may have a few guy friends, but that's only because i'm friends with their girl friends. and actually, the only friend i have from

tokyo is my best friend maron. we both moved to domito after that incident with kikyo. but you see, while i was living in tokyo before, most people

wanted nothing to do with me. so I've never had a chance to actually be with someone. and i guess after meeting you, i just wanted to know

what it feels like to be loved by someone. you see, I'm scared of being alone. i let my feelings get the best of me and I'm incredibly sorry for that!

you have every right to be mad at me inuyasha. i wouldn't blame you if you were." kagome said. she began trembling harder, and her eyes were

being clouded over with tears. yet she refused to let any fall. she just sat there. waiting for inuyasha to yell at her and say that he didn't want to

see her ever again. but in truth, inuyasha had no intentions of doing that at all. in fact, he was actually surprised that she came and apologized to

him and took the blame. his ears drooped again. he could smell fear and sadness all over the girl. he walked up to her, and kneeled down beside

her. he then did something totaly unexpected by kagome. he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him in a warm loving embrace.

"kagome, it's okay. i forgive you. and i have no intentions of breaking my promise to you. we both acted on our feelings of loneliness. it's

completely

natural. actually, i know what it feels like to not be with someone. since I'm a hanyou, no one really tends to take an interest in me. your actually

the first girl that I've ever kissed in my life. I've never even attempted to try and date any other girls. and that's because they either were

insulting

me for being a hanyou or i just didn't have an interest in them. the point is though, i totally understand and I'm not mad. I'm actually surprised

that

you came and apologized to me first. so you don't have to worry. i won't be leaving your side anytime soon." kagome returned the embrace and

smiled. "domo arigatou gazimasu inuyasha. i really appreciate it." inuyasha smiled back at her. "your welcome kagome." kagome turned and

looked at the clock on the side of the building not too far from where they were sitting. "inuyasha, it's almost 3:00. we better get going before the

principal catches us outside of our dorm-houses." inuyasha nodded in agreement. "alright. so, which dorm are you in?" kagome stood up and

turned to face him. "the neko-kouzou dorm." inuyasha stood up and stared at the girl in disbelief. "a-are you serious!?" kagome replied with a

simple, "yeah. why?" inuyasha suddenly broke out into a huge grin. "because, that's my dorm-house too!" now it was kagome's turn to stare in

wide eyed disbeleif. "r-really?" inuyasha's smile widened. "yep." kagome then returned his smile. "well, that'll make it easier for us to get to know

each other better. maybe we can even do homework together. it would make things a whole lot easier on ourselves." inuyasha nodded "totally!"

kagome then grabbed his hand and started leading him away from the sakura tree. "h-hey! kagome! what are you doing!?" inuyasha asked, his

voice dripping in frantikness and surprise. kagome turned and smiled at the confused hanyou. "WE" kagome emphasized the word "are heading

toward the dorm house. i came here early in my car and already unpacked my stuff and set up my dorm room. so i already know how to get

there." inuyasha blushed a bit and said "oh." then inuyasha noticed that kagome was holding his hand. he didn't know if she noticed or not, but

he didn't care. he was just happy that he was with her. and who knows, maybe, in time, their new found friendship between them will grow into

something more. but for right now, this was all he needed. but still, just for a reassurance on his promise, he interlaced his fingers with hers and

sped up to walk by her side. she turned to face him, and she smiled. and he knew, that she was thinking the same thing. "so," he asked her,

"how about when we get to the dorm house, i can introduce you to my friends, then we'll head up to your dorm-room and we can finally start

working on getting to know each other better?" kagome nodded. "I'd like that inuyasha. I'd like that very much." and as they walked, hand-in-

hand, miko-and-hanyou, girl-and-boy, they knew one thing was for sure. something wonderful had happened. they had met and become friends.

and all that was going through their heads was _'thank you. for everything. __and i promise, I'll never leave your side. i swear it!' _

* * *

"hey kagome, can i ask you something?" inuyasha asked kagome. they were nearing the neko-kouzoku dorm house and something had been

bugging him. "sure! I'm all ears! what is it?" kagome chirped. "why didn't your friends from domito apply to shikon no tama university? didn't you

all want to be in the same school together?" kagome's eyes suddenly went downcast. inuyasha noticed this and was immediately on apology

mode. "oh. wait kagome! I'm sorry! i didn't mean to-" but he was cut off by kagome turning to face him, a somber look in her eyes. "no, inuyasha

it's o.k. you see, after i finished junior high, i ended up moving back here to tokyo. I'll tell you why later. but you see, my friends did get accepted

into the school, but it was already too late. they had already applied and been accepted into other schools. luckily, the schools they applied for

are close by here, so we'd be able to see each other when classes are in session. but it's okay. now that I've met you, and once I've met your

friends, i won't have to worry about being alone while I'm here." inuyasha nodded. "okay. if you say so. but listen kagome, you don't have to tell

me anything that you don't feel comfortable telling me about." kagome turned to face him and stopped walking. "listen, inuyasha," she said in a

reassuring tone,"i know that. but you see, there are so many things about me that I've never been able to tell anyone before. your the only

person in all of my life that i've ever felt comfortable talking to. and besides, i trust you. i can tell that you have a good heart, and i just fell so safe

and sure around you. so please, don't feel hesitant to ask me anything about myself that your curious about. i don't lie to my friends. the only

time i don't feel comfortable about talking about my personal life with you is when other people are around to hear it, or because I'm afraid that

you'll get hurt. and also, when i say i'm gonna keep a secret, i WILL keep that secret. if there's something you don't want to tell me, than i will

completely understand. okay?" inuyasha looked at her. he nodded. "o.k. arigatou kagome." kagome nodded, and they began walking again.

inuyasha's mind was filled with thoughts about what he had just been told_. 'she really does trust me. well, then, i better make sure that i don't lose her _

_trust. and i __can tell what she said at the end was true. for some reason, i don't feel like she would betray me and try to steal my secrets and then use me _

_to do her __bidding. but still, how can i let her know that?_' inuyasha was thinking hard about an idea to let kagome know that he trusted her as well.

with nothing good coming to mind, he just said the one thing that popped into his head. "the feeling's mutual kagome." kagome turned and smiled.

"arigatou inuyasha. that's nice to know" inuyasha grinned_. 'good. that was easy. man, she does have a beautiful smile'_ then he noticed a huge

building coming into view. "hey kagome, is that it?" inuyasha pointed to the building and kagome nodded. "yep. that's it. the neko-kouzoku dorm

house." inuyasha smiled. "great! it's about time! c'mon let's go!" inuyasha began running toward the building. "geez inuyasha slow down!"

kagome scolded the overly eager hanyou. he stopped when he came to the entrance. he turned to face the breathless miko next to him. he had

forgotten that he and kagome were still holding hands, and kagome had just gotten out of the infermary hours before, so she was still a bit low

on energy. "oops. sorry kagome. i just really wanted you to meet my other friends. some thing's telling me that you guys would get along great!"

kagome managed to grin. "well, if you say so." but before inuyasha entered the dorm, he remembered something urgent. "oh, kagome, there's

something i need to tell you. my friends don't really know about my compassionate soft side. my tough guy image kinda extends to them as well.

so-" kagome cut him off. "it's o.k. i understand. no telling them anything about what happened between us earlier and just play along with what

you say." inuyasha nodded. "good. and you've got to understand, if i say anything really offensive, remember it's just and act and I'll explain

when

we get to your room. okay?" kagome nodded. "gotcha!" inuyasha took a deep breath and faced the door. "okay. remember. it's all an act, it's just

for a while, and just follow my lead. now let's go, and pray to kami that this works." he then let go of kagome's hand, turned the door knob, and

the two of them entered their dorm-house; completely unaware of the chaos that awaited them inside.

* * *

when kagome and inuyasha entered the lounge of the dorm house, they were greeted with a total disaster! there was pizza boxes, soda cans,

fast food bags and wrappers, and basically piles of trash and recyclables strewn all over the floor. the fridge in the kitchen had been completely

emptied out and all the cabinet and pantry doors were open. and a pile of filthy dishes were piled in the sink. _'dear kami! it looks like a landfill _

_exploded in here!' _inuyasha thought as he looked around the trashed room. "dear lord! it looks like a tornado stampede went through here!"

kagome stated. _'um, i just thought that.' _inuyasha thought, a little peeved. "hey! who's there!? whoever you are, you better leave or I'll-" "or

you'll

what miroku? you'll grope me to death? because I'd like to see you try. especially after what happened last time. because if i was able to do that

to you at six, imagine what I'll be able to do to you at sixteen!" kagome cut the voice off, recognizing it immediately who it was. just then, a

shirtless miroku came in from the next room. seeing who it was, his face was completely speechless. "k-k-k-k-kagome? i-i-is that, r-really you!?" he

asked in total disbeleif. kagome gave him a freindly smirk. "the one and only, ya lecherous monk." miroku's face suddenly broke out into a huge,

ecstatic, sparkling smile. he than ran to kagome and began squeazing the life out of the girl. "oh kagome! I've missed you so much! I'm so happy

to see you! it's been far, far too long! i can't beleive it's already been ten whole years since we've seen each other! and your already sixteen!? my

how you've grown! and so beautiful too! i can't believe we're going to be in the same dorm-house together! i can't wait to catch up with you!

there are so many things i want to tell you!" miroku chirped, squeezing kagome harder and harder on each word.

"that's.......great........miro.......ku.........i missed............you........too...............but...your

crushing..........................................me................................can't................................................................breathe...........................................LET

GO!" the suffocating kagome shouted. miroku immediately released her, causing her to collapse onto the floor, gasping for air and coughing from

the lack of it. inuyasha was about to get down beside her and help, but he didn't want to be interrogated by his friends just yet. _'chikusho _

_chikusho chikusho! curse my youkai pride! why can't i convince myself to be out of character in public for just once!? kuso kuso kuso!' _inuyasha

mentally kicked himself for refusing to help the almost-crushed-to-death-kagome laying before him. luckily, miroku had already switched into

panic mode. "oh no! kagome, you alright!? do you want some water!? d-" but he was cut off with the wave of kagome's hand. "miroku, I'm okay.

nothing's broken, i'm fine. so you can calm down now." kagome reassured him. miroku nodded and helped her up. she then looked at her childhood

friend and smirked at him; a playful/teasing look in her eyes. "geez, roku-kun, what's gotten into you? i haven't seen you this hyper since the day

i met you in that candy store and you were gobbling up every piece of candy that was in your sight! by the time you had been properly restrained,

you had eaten more than half of the store's candy supply! including what had been in the storage room!" the two friends began laughing

hysterically at the memory. when kagome stopped laughing, she was smirking again with the playful/teasing look in her eyes once more. "so what

is it roku-kun? are you on a sugar high? or did i just interrupt a sex session with another innocent girl just as your orgasim was reaching it's

peak?" miroku immediately stopped laughing and stared at her. kagome simply stood there, waiting for an answer. "well? which is it roku-kun?

sugar high or orgasim?" miroku began sweating. inuyasha was eyeing his friend suspiciously. _'what's with him? whys he getting so nervous all of _

_sudden?' _inuyasha thought. "well roku-kun, i'm waiting." kagome questioned the nervous monk, continuing to stare him down. just as miroku was

about to say something, a young woman wearing the shirt that miroku had been wearing earlier, with waist long brown hair tied into a pony tail

at the end, stumbled into the room. she was leaning against the door way. her brown eyes were clouded, her hair was frazzled, and all of her skin

was pale, except for her face, where a tint of red was staining her cheeks. "oh miroku, aren't you coming back to bed sweety? we're not finished

yet!" the woman cooed seductively. kagome stared at the woman, then grinned in triumph. she then faced the monk before her and pointed at him

in a taunting manner. "HA! i knew it! it was the peaking orgasim! no wonder you were so mad when you heard that someone had came in! that'll be

50 yen, Mr. hentai." inuyasha looked at his best friend with a confused look in his eyes. "miroku, what's she talking about?" miroku looked up and

for the first time noticed inuyasha standing behind kagome. he sighed, and began explaining "well, inuyasha, i kinda told kagome that i tended to

be a bit lecherous around beautiful women, so in order to help me control my lecherous habits, kagome and i made a deal. every time she

caught me doing something lecherous, i had to give her 50 yen." inuyasha wasn't satisfied. "kay, was this before, or after you asked her to bear

your child?" kagome turned around, and answered him before the monk had a chance to blink. "definitely before. to be accurate, it was three

days after i met him." inuyasha nodded. now he was satisfied. miroku sighed. "unfortunately kagome, I'm flat broke right now." kagome turned to

face him. "that's okay roku-kun! i have other ways of getting on your nerves." miroku stared at her curiosly. "oh, and how do you propose to do

that?" kagome was grinning like mad. "i could start addressing you by your other nickname that your mom use to call you when we were kids!"

miroku's face paled. "y-you wouldn't!" kagome got an evil look in her eyes. "OH YES I WOULD, MIWOKY-PIE!" kagome shouted. miroku fell to his

knees, his skin turning as

white as a ghost, to where he was almost transparent. suddenly, all you could here in the room was

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

everyone in the dorm house bursted out gut laughing, including rin, kohaku, sesshomaru, kagura, shippo, kirara, koga, and ayame who had come

down stairs to see what all the noise had been. sango and inuyasha were rolling around on the floor clutching their sides, and miroku was just

looking like he wanted someone to kill him right then and there. miroku looked up to face kagome, who was grinning wickedly from ear to ear.

"why kagome!? why would you do this to me!? why!?" kagome just crossed her arms over her chest and continued grinning her devilish smile.

"that's what you get when you mess with me." she stated simply. after more than 10 minutes, everyone had finally calmed down. "oh-oh kami.

that was rich! i so needed that!" rin said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "it wasn't really that funny you know." miroku grumbled. "your right, it

wasn't funny. it was down right hilarious!" smirked sesshomaru. inuyasha then noticed that something wasn't right. "hey, has anyone seen

sango?" he asked. "i'm right here." sango called. she was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of old spliced blue jeans. she had just come

down from the stair case. (note: oh, and by the way, after anyone stopped laughing, they all sat down on the couch in the middle of the room.)

"after a few minutes of laughing at miroku, i didn't feel to good. last thing i remember was going into the bathroom to puke. the next thing i know,

i'm in my bed in my dorm room, wearing a fresh pair of clothes, and feeling better than ever!" sango chirped. then, kagome popped up from the

laundry room. "no thanks necessary sango. my pleasure!" she smiled. sango stared at her with a confused look in her eyes. "wh-who are you?

and

how do you my name?" kagome blushed. "oops! sorry about that. my name's kagome. miroku told me that your his girlfriend. the reason you felt

like puking earlier was because miroku must've gotten you drunk so he could have his way with you. luckily, my mom taught me a recipe for

an herbal remedy that can help remove all harmful drugs from your body without damaging it and without the pain of hangovers. it also boosts up

your health and strengthen your immune system. and it even rids the body of harmful viruses including STD's and sperm cells when givin to

someone who had just been sexually abused. all in all, it's a great way to keep your body healthy and strong. i used it when my friends got drunk

at parties. i figured you needed it too." sango stared at kagome, then smiled a warm smile. "thanks. remind me to use that next time i end

up forced to have sex against my will." kagome smiled. "will do!" then sango remembered something. "wait a minute, did you say that your name

was kagome?" kagome nodded. "yeah. why?" sango's smile turned into astonishment. "th-that means, that your the girl that fought with kikyo

earlier!" kagome sighed. _'should've known that someone was bound to have recognized me.' _"yes sango. that was me." and before kagome was able

to take a breath, she was instantly surrounded by ten overly curious teenagers, bombarding her with all kinds of questions. but all of it was a blur

to kagome. she was starting to lose her breath. being in tiny places or surrounded by a bunch of people made her queasy and uncomfortable. in

other words, she was claustrophobic. she started to get weak in the legs, her entire body began to tremble, and her stomach started to

feel sick. noticing her distress, inuyasha decided to intervene. he immediately pushed his way through the crowd of his friends and managed to

catch the fainting girl in his arms. "hey! listen, kagome's had a rough day! she just got out of the infirmary a few hours ago! she's still low on

energy, and unless i'm mistaken, miroku, you nearly crushed her to death! so if i were you, i suggest you give her some space and just let her get

used to being around here. got it?" he looked them in the eyes, his face dead serious, his eyes piercing. they all gulped and nodded. "good. I'm

gonna take kagome up to my dorm room so she can get some rest. and nobody better disturb her or their heads are gonna end up rolling around

on the floor!" and with that said, inuyasha headed up the stairs, determined to keep his friends away from kagome until she recovered.

* * *

kagome slowly opened her eyes. _'w-what happened? w-w-where am i? ugh, my head. last thing i remember was being surrounded by inuyasha's _

_friends, and then i passed out. ugh, i feel like i had just been run over by a steam roller!' _"so your finally awake. that's good. for a second there i

thought you'd died on me." a voice said to kagome. she whipped her around, only to come face to face to the person she had wanted to see the

most. "oh, inuyasha," she said in a weak whisper, "it's just you. what happened? where am i?" she asked. inuyasha smiled. "you fainted after

being bombarded with a billion questions, so i carried you up to my dorm room so you could rest." kagome eyes widened, then her face turned

somber. "I'm sorry inuyasha. ever since i came here, I've been wrecking your image. i know how important it is to you. and after i promised not to

cause trouble-" but inuyasha put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "sssshhhhh. it's alright. i managed to scare them into not questioning me about

it. and i should be the one apologizing. I'm letting my stupid pride get in the way of my promise. so don't worry, from now on, I'll be by your side

and help you while your here." kagome smiled at him. "arigatou inuyasha." inuyasha gazed at the girl before him. "so......why did you faint

anyways?" kagome blushed slightly. "oh, i guess i forgot to mention that I'm claustrophobic." inuyasha nodded. "that's understandable. I'll keep

that in mind." kagome sighed. she didn't like talking to inuyasha like this. it made her feel like she was on her death bead. she tried to get up, but

a strong hand that she suddenly felt gripping her shoulder stopped her. "inuyasha let go." kagome commanded, more than requested. "no,"

inuyasha disagreed, "lay back down kagome. your still too weak to get up still. your paler than a ghost and your as cold as ice. not to mention

that your trembling." he was right. kagome did feel weak all over and she was cold. but she wasn't going to let that stop her. "inuyasha, you can

at least let me sit up. i don't like talking to you laying down when i'm like this. it makes me feel like i'm on my death bed." inuyasha still didn't let

her go. "inuyasha, let go of me!" kagome said a little bit more forceful now. then she noticed something. inuyasha was just staring at her, his

expression unreadable. kagome was starting to get freaked out. then she spotted something else. his gaze wasn't really focused on her face, but

more like the top of her head. then kagome went rigid. she closed her eyes shut, praying to kami that what she thought had happened hadn't really

happened. she then slowly raised a hand to her head. she felt around, and sure enough, two furry little appendages were now on top of

her head. she immediately ran over to the full length mirror next to inuyasha's window. and what she saw made her gasp. for what she saw in the

mirror was herself, but was now adorned with two furry little cat ears, a long sleek black cat tail, clear blue sapphire eyes, fangs, claws, and

emerald green streaks in her hair. kagome stared at herself in horror. she started shaking, then she

gulped and turned to face inuyasha, who was still sitting on the bed in shock. "i-inuyasha, please, let me explain!" inuyasha turned to face her.

"I'm listening." kagome gulped and decided that she had to let him know the truth. "inuyasha, I'm sorry i didn't tell you this before but, I'm a neko-

hanyou. the only reason i looked like a human earlier was because my mom put a spell on me that hides my demonic appearance and my demonic

aura. the only problem is that the spell weakens after the sun sets. so i'm basically a human by day, hanyou by night. normally i wouldn't want to

do this to myself, but because so many despise neko hanyou's like me, i knew i had to do it for the safety of my family. inuyasha you have to

understand, there are people out there who are after my life! and my family's! i had to do it so i could keep them safe! that's why i told you i

wouldn't tell you things because i was afraid of you getting hurt. ever since the incident with kikyo, people have been tracking us

down, trying to destroy us. all of my friends were put in danger one time or another because of me. i didn't want

that happening to you! please forgive me inuyasha! I'm so sorry!" kagome then fell to her knees and her eyes began to water, but once more she

didn't want to let her tears fall. "inuyasha, because of me being a neko hanyou, someone was killed! you see, back in domito, my mother ran into

a friend of hers from high school. it was her best friend's ex-boyfriend, takaimaru sounga. she needed someone to help her with raising souta and

me while we were in domito, so she let him stay with us and be me and souta's 'father figure'. we got along amazingly, but one day, after school

had ended and i was walking home, i passed by an alleyway and heard a gunshot rang-out. i ran towards the source of the sound, and when i

found it, i went horror-struck. someone had shot and killed takaimaru and used his blood to write, 'i know who you are!' inuyasha, someone had

figured out i was a neko-hanyou and then killed takaimaru for helping me and my mom. that's why we moved back to tokyo. because it wasn't

safe for us there anymore. inuyasha i was mortified! so many people have suffered because of me. and i didn't want what had happened to

taikaimaru happening to you. I'm so sorry inuyasha! I'm sorry! please don't be mad at me! pl-" but before she could continue, she felt a pair of

warm, strong, muscular arms pull her into a fierce loving embrace. "i...inu-" but inuyasha cut her off. "kagome, I'm sorry. i never expected you to

have it so hard. don't worry. I'm not mad. i completely and fully understand. and it's okay. i swear, I'll always stay by your side. and i will always

be here to protect you. and to be honest, your actually really cute as a hanyou. so please, don't be scared to talk to me anymore. I'll always stand

by you, no matter what." he then pulled apart from her, just enough to match his face with hers. "and, you know, i don't mind if you cry. it's normal

for everyone to cry once in a while. i know you might think it's weak to shed tears, but it's not. it's perfectly fine to cry when your mad or hurt or

scared or upset. so, it's fine if you cry in front of me. i won't mind." inuyasha smiled a small smile at the watery eyed girl in his arms. she briefly

returned the smile, but it vanished as soon as it appeared, for kagome couldn't hold back any longer. her tears began flowing freely

down her face, as she began sobbing uncontrollably. inuyasha pulled her close to him once more, as she continued sobbing into his chest.

"ssssshhhhhhh. there, there. it's okay. i'm here, i'm here." inuyasha consoled the crying girl. _'and i will always be here. forever and always. i promise'_

* * *

**_Done! wow. that took a lot shorter than i thought it would. not to mention that i got a lot of inu/kag fluff in here. praise the fluffiness! and don't worry. i promise I'll get to the inuyasha and kagome getting to know you talk in the next chapter. but for now, just read, review, and praise the romantic fluffies. YAY FLUFFIES!!!!!_**


	8. getting to know you

**The New Girl In Town**

**An Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**Chapter 8: Getting to know you**

inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. he saw that he was laying on his bed in his dorm room. he then felt something warm and soft in his arms. he

looked down and smiled. _'kagome is so cute when asleep. especially as a hanyou. i guess she must've cried herself to sleep. i wouldn't blame _

_her._'(note: both he and kagome are fully clothed) just then, kagome began to stir. she must've been waking up. "hey, you feeling okay?" inuyasha

asked her. kagome's eyes fluttered open, and when she looked up to see inuyasha smiling down at her, she couldn't help but smile back "i am

now." she whispered. inuyasha smirked. "so, sleeping beauty, what shall be on the menu for break feast today? catnip, or tuna fish?" kagome

snickered. "ha ha very funny. like i haven't heard that one before. listen, i'm still a hanyou right now. so it's obviously still nighttime. when the sun

rises, then we can have break feast. and no, i will not be eating any catnip, fish, and no i'm not afraid of the water. that's a total stereo type."

inuyasha laughed a quite laugh. "so, who's turn is it gonna be?" kagome gave him a puzzled look. "for what?" inuyasha smiled. "well, we haven't

been able to talk to each other about ourselves, and right now, we're alone in my room, everyone else is asleep, and I'm bored." kagome giggled.

"alright then, since you seem so eager to get this over with, i'll let you ask the questions first." inuyasha smiled in triumph. "good. i hope your

wide awake then, kagome, because i have a lot of questions to ask you!" kagome rolled her eyes. "oh perfect." she muttered. inuyasha

snickered. "alright then, first question. tell me about your past. you know, the basics. why you have sacred powers, how your parents met, stuff

like that. " kagome arched an eyebrow. "you said first _question _inuyasha. as in asking some thing. that was more like demanding." inuyasha

humphed. "got a problem with that." kagome sighed. "inuyasha, seriously! it's probably around three in the morning! i need to catch up on my

sleep! i really don't think now is the time for this! now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading off to bed!" kagome tried to break free of inuyasha's grasp,

but his arms were holding her firm and good. the more she struggled, the tighter he gripped her. "i-inuyasha. l-let go of me." inuyasha smirked. it

seemed the longer he held her, the less she seemed to struggle. he didn't know why, but for some reason, he enjoyed doing this to her. he then

got a wicked idea. he decided that the best way to get a kitten to listen, was to coax it. and after what had transpired earlier that day, he figured

he knew just what to do with this stubborn cat. he slowly brought a hand to the side of her face, and tilted it up towards his. when kagome

noticed this she tried to wrench herself out of his grip. but for some reason, she didn't want to. and when kagome faced him, her breath was

caught in her throat. of course what she saw was inuyasha, but now he had a burning, passionate gleam in his eyes. and his lips were curled into

a devilishy wicked smirk. kagome blushed bright crimson, her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, and her entire body went weak. but of course

inuyasha didn't stop there. he slowly brought his face towards kagome's, stopping just when his face was a mere few millimeters away from hers.

"now kagome," he whispered in a low, husky, seductive voice, "i think we both no that neither you nor i want to separate, just yet." his warm

breath made shivers go down kagome's spine. inuyasha then brought kagome as close to him as possible. he bent his head down, and he simply

rested his head on the crook of her neck. but he still new that it was torture for her. every time his warm breath touched her skin, another shiver

racked her spine. "i-inu..." kagome tried to speak, but the inu-hanyou had her trapped. if she didn't answer, he would just keep mocking her like

this until she broke down. and if she did answer, she'll end up being stuck there with him for kami knows how long! and it's not like she could

break away from him. she sighed. _'i will get him for this! i swear it!' _

she vowed. she sighed once more, and then she managed to find her voice. "i-inu...inuyasha, you can stop that now. I'll answer your questions.

okay? did you hear me? you won this time inuyasha. you can stop." she said. inuyasha nodded, "good. you can start talking any time." kagome

sighed an irritated sigh. "inuyasha, it'd be easier if you'd stop breathing down my neck! literally!" inuyasha brought a hand to the back of her

head, and tilted it towards him. when her ear was next to his face he whispered "but i don't want to stop kagome," she could hear the smirk in

his voice,"I've never been able to make anyone like the way I'm making you now. for some reason, i find it amusing to make you like this. and I'm

not going to let you spoil my fun. also, dogs can be much more stubborn than cats. so don't even try to coax me out of it. now, i suggest you start

answering my questions, before i decide to go to........drastic measures." kagome heard him snicker. a sudden rush of fear swept through her. as

well as a pure crimson blush was now staining her cheeks. "your a huge pain you know that? but fine! I'll start talking." inuyasha smled as he

resumed his torturing-kagome-position. "good kitten." kagome rolled her eyes. but she started talking. "so where do you want me to start?"

inuyasha pondered this for a moment. then he thought of something. "start with from the beginning. you don't have to be too specific, just tell me

what you remember and continue from there." kagome nodded. "alright, but promise you'll stay quite? i don't like people interrupting me."

inuyasha grinned. "if it gets me what i want, then o.k. consider it a promise made." kagome sighed. "o.k. well, my father is a full blooded black-

neko youkai. he's a humanoid. he met my mother in their freshman year in high school. she was a priestess. well, she was supposed to be. her

side of the family was made up of priests, monks, priestesses, and exorcists. and that's because her side of the family were the descendants of

midoriko. that's why I'm such a powerful miko. but any ways, bottom line, the minute they laid eyes on each other, they knew they were meant for

each other. they've been together ever since. two years after they were married they had me. my mom was worried for my safety, with me being

a neko-hanyou and all. so she put a spell on me that made me look human. for the first few years of my life, the spell was able to last both day

and night. which allowed me to make friends with a girl named maron. i met her at three years old. we were friends instantly. i met kinky- ho one

year later. we were all the best for a while, but by the time i turned nine, the spell started to wane. maron didn't mind, but kinky-ho did. that's

why she started treating me like trash. and after the incident, she ran away with the dark miko gang and left her family. her family blamed it on

us. or to be specific, me. then kinky-ho's family did the most drastic thing of all. they rounded up all the most wanted gangs and criminals in tokyo

and sent them all after me, my family, and maron and her family. it got so out of control, me, my mom, my grandfather, my brother, my friend

maron and her family all relocated to domito. there. me and maron attended school, and were actually able to make some more friends. their

names were chiaki, miyako, minazuki, yami, yugi, tea, tristan, joey, nina, ayu, tetsushi, hiroki, leo, yuta, sayaka, ayumi, eri, yuka, and hojo. and

after awhile, they ended up becoming couples. maron with chiaki, miyako with minazuki, yami with tea, nina with hiroki, ayu and tetsushi, yuta

with sayaka, and ayumi with hojo. the others found a boyfriend or a girlfriend too, but i can't really remember their names. but anyways, things

were good for awhile, until one summer. the summer that i first met naraku. he said that he was kinky-ho's boyfriend, and that she had asked him

to finish me off once for all. he had lured me and my friends into an old abandoned building in the downtown area. by the time the police and the

medics and the firemen found us, we were covered in gashes and gouges and, well, we basically looked like hell had descended upon us fifty

times over. and to makes things worse, that bastard had set the entire building ablaze. we were in the hospital for months. I'm surprised that my

friends managed to forgive me. anyways, as time went on, we were continued to be attacked by kinky-ho' or her family's cronies. it was getting

ridiculous. and it was also becoming more and more unsafe for us. then takaimaru was attacked. it was the final straw for my mom. we

immediately packed up our bags and headed back to tokyo. and then, well, you know the rest. i got accepted into shikon university, i met you,

and that's basically it." inuyasha nodded. "alright, now for the details." kagome didn't protest. she knew the longer she put this off the longer she

was gonna be stuck there being tortured by the flirtatious hanyou. "I'm all ears. whaddya wanna know?" inuyasha didn't hesitate. "tell me about

your father." kagome gulped. "um...you sure about that?" inuyasha smirked. "yes. if it's making you nervous, then i definitely want to know about

him. i'm very curious kagome. and i don't like it when people hide stuff i want to know from me. and if you continue to resist, i won't hesitate to go

to drastic measures." kagome sighed. "alright. what do you wanna know about him?" again, inuyasha didn't hesitate. "well you already told me

about him being a full blooded black neko demon. and you already mentioned that he was a humanoid. and there's only one person i know who

fits that description. so all i really want to know is, what's his name?" kagome sighed and said. "well, actually, at first he didn't have a last name.

so when he and my mom got married he adopted hers." inuyasha grumbled. "kagome, no pussyfooting." kagome sighed. "alright, alright! my

dad's name is tasogare higurashi." kagome shut her eyes, ready for the gasping and the are you serious that she knew was bound to come. but

strangely, all she heard was, "thought so." kagome was confused. "whaddya mean?" inuyasha smiled. "earlier during the fight, tasogare came

over to see what had happened. when he saw you with your injuries, he was infuriated. the only reasonable explanation i could come up with

was that you were related to him some how. and when i saw you turn into a hanyou, i was then positive that you two were related in someway.

the fact that your his daughter really isn't that suprising. but what i don't understand is, why didn't you let people know that you were related to

him?" kagome winced. but she knew that she had to explain herself. "it's because, well, i just didn't want to become one of those stupid, spoiled,

rich guys that always hides behind their parents money. i also wanted to have friends who liked me for who i am, not for what i have. i wanted to

try and fit in with others, and not stand out. i also didn't want to seem unapproachable because I'm in a higher class than others. it didn't feel

right

to me. needless to say, i do take advantage of it once in a while, but overall, i just stick with being me." inuyasha nodded. "that's understandable.

i feel the same exact way. considering the fact that my dad is inunotaisho takahashi and all. it's just that the fact that I'm wealthy isn't really a

secret." kagome nodded. "figures your dad was inunotaishou. my dad said that his sons were gonna be attending this year. and since you were

the only inu-hanyou on the campus, i had a feeling you were one of them." inuyasha smirked. "well, now that that's taken cares of, tell me about

your mom and your brother and your grandfather." kagome didn't ask any questions this time. "my mom's name is setsuna. she had miko powers,

but she preferred to live a normal human life. the only time she used them was when she cast that spell on me. and she was finally rid of them when

sota was born. apparently, casting the spell on me had awoken her powers from their dormancy within her. but when souta was born, the rest of

her powers were passed down into him. and combined with his youkai genes from my dad, they ended up clashing and canceled each other out,

leaving him human. the reason why his clashed and mine were infused together, i don't know. but i think it was because my mother's powers were

still dormant at the time when i was born and because i was born with my own miko powers and not hers. but either way, i didn't care. i love my

brother and my mom and the rest of my family as well. and get this, my grandpa didn't start living with us until after the incident with kikyo, so he

doesn't even know that I'm a hanyou! it's kinda funny actually. he's always ranting on and on about old legends and evil demons and blah blah blah!

sometimes he can be so ridiculous! i mean seriously, with him, everything is some history lecture. sometimes i wonder how my mom was able to

stand him while she was growing up! but still, i love him anyways." kagome smiled, remembering her family and all the fun times they shared.

inuyasha smiled as well. "where are you and your family living nowadays?" kagome answered bluntly. "have you heard of sunset shrine? the shinto

shrine in the outer parts on the southern side of the city?" inuyasha nodded. "yes." "that's it." kagome answered plainly. inuyasha nodded. "I'll keep

that in mind. I'll have to make

sure i know where you live so i can hang out with you when your there." kagome rolled her eyes. "no stalking me! got it? i draw the line at being

stalked by overly-flirtatious and annoying inu-hanyous! understand? stay away from my house!" inuyasha pondered this request from the girl

trapped in his arms. "hmmmm...let me think about this....no. i refuse to listen." kagome rolled her eyes. "just ask me another question!" inuyasha

snickered. "okay. tell me about this maron girl. the one you said is your best friend. the others would take too long to listen about, so just tell me

about her." kagome nodded. "okay. well, maron is very pretty. she's the same age as me. she's really good at rhythmic gymnastics. and

apparently, it turned out that she was the reincarnation of joan of arc. don't ask me how i know this, i could just tell that she had this type of pure

energy within her. she discovered it later on, when we were attacked by a demon in domito, we managed to defeat it together. at first she was a

bit surprised, but she managed to get used to it as time went on. she's been a great friend to me. and she didn't care that i was a hanyou. she

personally thought that it was cool." inuyasha nodded. he was silent for a while. kagome thought that he had run out of questions. "um,

inuyasha, if your out of questions, can i go now?" inuyasha snapped out of it and said, "nope. i was just thinking of which question about you

personally i should ask first. and i figured it out. I'll just ask which one pops into my head first and continue from there." kagome was about to

protest when inuyasha cut her off. "now, kagome, remember. i'm still ready at any time to take drastic measures when you try and squirm out of

this." kagome gulped. she knew for some reason that what ever inuyasha's 'drastic measures' they couldn't be good. but she had had enough of

this! what she had already told him was enough! and it's about time she told him off. "ya know what inuyasha, i don't care! I've had enough of

this! what I've already told you is enough for tonight! and for right now, I've had enough of your questions! now let me go! because I'm heading

back to my dorm room, and i'm going to sleep!" kagome protested. she then wrenched herself out of inuyasha's grip and was heading for the

door when inuyasha's voice stopped her. "kagome, you take one more step, and I'll have to punish you for disobeying my request." kagome just

gave him a side glance and said. "do your worst inuyasha. i could care less." and she continued heading toward the door. when her hand was

just millimeters away from the knob, inuyasha once more spoke up. "alright, i warned you." the next thing she knew, she was tackled by inuyasha

and was being pinned down to the floor, inuyasha on top of her. "if this is what your calling punishment or drastic measures, you really need to

start thinking of your torture plans ahead of time." kagome protested. inuyasha 'heh'ed and replied, "oh, dear sweet little naive kagome. this isn't

all i had planned for you." he then brought his face to hers, and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. kagome's eyes widened in

shock, then fluttered close. she kissed him back, getting the full taste of the inu-hanyou before her. when they parted, inuyasha brought his lips

to kagome's neck, trailing light sweet kisses up and down the base, crook, and hollow; occasionally nipping her here and there. he brought his

head back up to the side of her neck, and then began licking it! apparently, to him he was tasting her, but to kagome he was just torturing her.

she knew if she tried to speak, she'd just end up letting out a moan or inuyasha would just cover it with his mouth. by the time he stopped,

kagome was about ready to give up and cave in. when he lifted himself up, just only a tiny bit so he could take a breath, she knew she had to

make him stop. "alright! alright! you win! you win! you win! just knock it off already! I'll answer your questions! just stop it! please! if answering

your questions is what's gonna get me some sleep, then fine! just please knock it off!" inuyasha snickered. "of course, my easily moldable pet."

he then wrapped his arms around her tight, and moved into a comfortable sitting position next to the bed, with kagome in his lap. "now, where to

begin." he then asked kagome almost every question under the sun. her favorite music, her favorite food, her favorite types of clothing brands,

the works. (sorry, i'm just too lazy right now to get into details. so we'll pick up with them at the last two questions.) "alright, last two questions."

said a smiling inuyasha to a totally pissed off kagome. the reason inuyasha was smiling was because he found out that kagome was the most

unique girl he's ever met. not only did they have things in common, but almost all of her answers to his questions contained something from at

least one of every stereo type there is. kagome was pissed off was because she wanted to be done with inuyasha and his dang questions and

just go to bed! "about time!" she said, annoyed. inuyasha smiled. "jeez calm down! okay, here they are. what's your favorite color and your favorite

gemstone?"

without hesitating kagome blurted out the first two things that pooped into her head. "silver and amber!" kagome slapped a hand to her mouth.

why had she said that? her favorite color is emerald green. and her favorite gemstone was alexandrite. why were the first two words that popped

into her head were the colors of inuyasha's eyes and hair? was he all she could think about now? she pushed the idea out of her mind. but she

knew she couldn't take it back now. so she figured that she'd just have to deal with it. inuyasha however, didn't really mind. he just took them as

regular answers. "alright. arigatou kagome. that's all i needed. you know, to be honest, your the most unique girl I've ever met. and i mean that

in a good way. i mean, for some reason, you seem special to me. the fact that your so different from everyone else i know just makes you seem

interesting to me." kagome however, wasn't moved by this. "well, that's good to know. now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving now." she got up, and

was heading twoards the door, determined on using whatever nighttime was left for some desperately needed sleep. but before she could even

take two steps away from the boy still sitting next to the bed, she felt something grab her wrist. "inuyasha, you said that you were done with

your questions! let go!" she told him without looking at him. "but, kagome, it's your turn to ask the questions." inuyasha said in a confused voice.

kagome still refused to look at him. "why would i need to ask any questions!? i already experienced enough to know that your nothing but a pig-

headed, stubborn, childish, flirting jackass!" she yelled, smacking his hand away. inuyasha's eyes widened. then he let his head hang, leaving his

eyes downcast. "I'm sorry." he whispered. kagome heard him and froze. "it's-it's just that, your the first girl I've ever liked who wasn't dating one

of my friends that has spent this much time with me. i took advantage of that and my promise and I'm sorry kagome. please forgive me." kagome

could start to smell salt. she knew he was starting to cry. then she felt something warm and wet slide down her cheek. correction, she was the

one that was crying. she turned to face inuyasha. "apology accepted inuyasha. and I'm sorry i hit you and yelled at you. i overreacted. and plus,

while you were asking about my past earlier, something smelled different about you, and i could tell that you've must've gone into heat. which

would've explained your behaviour. and since i was the only female in the room, that basically made me the only target." inuyasha 'heh'ed. "that

would explain why i felt so weird." kagome wiped her tears away and said, "anyways, i don't really want to ask you any questions. all i really

want is to go to sleep." she then bent down next to inuyasha and planted a tiny kiss on his cheek. she then faced and said, "g'night dog boy!

see ya in the morning." she smiled a warm smile at him and left. inuyasha stared at the door, which was still open a tiny bit. he then smiled and

said, "see ya tomorrow kagome. sweet dreams."

* * *

**Next Morning**

inuyasha's eyes opened to the bright warm sunlight in his eyes and the peaceful melody of birds chirping. but all he really wished was for it to still

be night time. he buried his face into his pillow and muttered, "go away sun! let me sleep!" then the smell of lilacs reached inuyasha's nose.

inuyasha's eyebrow furrowed. he smelled lilacs mixed with mint, and cayan pepper mixed with chocolate. what's going on? he's never smelled

those scents before. he got up, threw on a shirt that said 'bite me and i'll kick your ass' and a pair of black denim jeans. he followed the scents all

the way into the back garden, where he then picked up kagome's scent as well. he picked up his pace. what was going on? when he finally found

the source of the scents, he was shocked. there in the pagoda he saw kagome wearing her hair in a loose bun, a black leather jacket over a plain

green t-shirt, a pair of black denim jeans with two spliced holes in the knee cap section, and a pair of socks on her feet holding an electric guitar.

he also saw a girl with golden brown hair tied into two pigtails and brown eyes, wearing a plain white tank top and blue jeans, with a pendant in

the shape of a cross around her neck. she was holding an electric bass. she was the one eminating the lilac and mint scent. the last girl had black

hair cut true bob-style length and indigo eyes. he couldn't exactly tell what she was wearing because she was sitting behind a drum set. and a

big one at that. then he noticed the words 'heaven's angels' were written on the main drum. he was starting to become curious. "thanx you guys

for coming over. i just wanted to try out this new song i wrote last night" kagome said. "no problem kags! we're more than happy to do it!" the

brown haired girl said with a big smile. "right miyako?" she asked the girl at the drum set. "your the one who dragged me down here without my

consent maron! I'm keeping my mouth shut!" miyako grumbled. maron shook her head. kagome laughed. "let's just get this over with before

inuyasha and his friends catch me doing this! ready?" they all nodded. they all raised their arms. miyako taped her drumsticks. "ah 1, ah 2, ah

1,2,3 GO!" and they started playing (A/N: _italicized lyrics=kagome singing underlined italicized lyrics=all of them singing)_:

_(music)_

after a minute or two, kagome began singing:

_your the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken, like remember when_

_you took my heart and put it back together again_

_i've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over_

_let me tell you why I'm through_

_i've got someone new _

_he's just like you_

then the others came in and started singing with her:

_your it! your the ultimate!_

_it's automatic I'm sure of it! no lie! so don't even try, to tell me that your not the guy!_

_cause i've been waiting all my life, for someone just like you!_

_but your it! your the ultimate you!_

_(music)_

then another minute or two passed, then kagome started singing by herself again:

_your the kind of guy who's hands in mine sends shivers up and down my spine_

_you took my heart and put it back together again_

_(music)_

around this time, inuyasha noticed the others coming to stand next to him and see what was going on. when they saw kagome playing, they

went dumbstruck:

_your the kind of guy who blows my mind but now it's my turn_

_you've been right in front of me_

_everything i need why didn't i see,_

then the others started singing with her again:

_your it! your the ultimate!_

_it's automatic I'm sure of it! no lie! so don't even try, to tell me that your not the guy!_

_cause i've been waiting all my life! for someone just like you!_

_but your it! your the ultimate you!_

_(music)_

it was then that kagome started playing her guitar louder than the others. it must have been a solo, but whatever it was, she was rocking at it!

then when she stopped, they all started singing again. this time as loud as ever!

_your it! your the ultimate! _

_it's automatic I'm sure of it! no lie! so don't even try, to tell me that your not the guy!_

_your it! your the ultimate! _

_it's automatic I'm sure of it! no lie! so don't even try, to tell me that your not the guy!_

_cause i've been waiting all my life! for someone just like you!_

_but your it! your the ultimate you!_

_(music)_

_your it! your the ultimate you!_

_(music)_

the miyako girl started banging on her drums, then slammed them one final time, signaling that their song was over. all the girls were panting

hard. then they all looked at each other and they all had a huge grin on their faces. they were awesome! little did they know that the secret

audience that had gathered to watch them was about to make their appearance. "YAHOO!" "AWESOME!" "FANTASTIC!" "WAY TO GO KAGOME-

CHAN!" "BRAVO! BRAVO!" "ENCORE!" "NICE JOB!" "WOOHOO!" "THAT WAS AMAZ-GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME LECHER!" 'SLAP' "owwwww...you were

good kagome. nice song. owwwwwww....." kagome heard everyone cry as they came out from behind the bushes. by the time they all had came into

view, kagome was now blushing furiously. "w-w-when did you guys get here!?" the nervous girl stuttered. maron and miyako simply stared at

their nervous friend. "uh kags, you o.k?" kagome turned to her friends instantly. if her hair had been down, there would've been a whiplash.

"fine! just, fine!" she answered. maron wasn't convinced. "you sure? cause seem kinda nerv-" maron was instantly cut off. by the feeling of

something stroking her butt. kagome stiffened. there behind maron, she saw miroku, groping maron's butt like there was no tomorrow. _'oh crap! _

_miroku what are you doing!? are you trying to get yourself killed!? chikusho! your pervertedness is gonna be the end of you!' _kagome watched, frozen

in place by the shock of miroku's stupidity. then she relaxed. _'then again, it's about time someone taught him a lesson.' _maron turned her face toward

miroku slowly, her eyes downcast. "excuse me," she asked miroku, who was now drooling, in an overly-sugary sweet tone. "could you please

mind explaining to me why IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN HELLS YOUR GROPING ME!?" maron erupted in a burst of angry flames at the now soon-to-

be-dead-monk. kagome noticed this and smiled. _'man, no wonder i have such an awful temper. maron must be becoming an influence on me. luckily, i _

_know just the thing to calm her down.' _kagome turned to miyako. kagome gave her a smirk and a wink, and miyako knew exactly what she had in

mind. miyako got up from her drum set and went over to the edge of the pagoda. kagome followed. they went over to miyako's blue duffel bag,

and began digging around in the front pouch until they found what they were looking for. a bag of maron's favorite candies, and a dog leash

and collar. "so," kagome asked miyako,"who's turn is it to subdue her?" miyako smirked. "mine!" kagome giggled. "alright let's do this!" kagome

laughed. she grabbed the bag of candy while miyako ran behind a bush with the leash and collar. kagome stood a few feet away from maron,

who was currently beating miroku into a bloody pulp. kagome turned to miyako, who gave her the signal; a wink and a nod, then kagome put the

plan in action. "HEY! maron! over here girl!" kagome called over to her friend, waving the bag of candy in front of her. when maron turned to see

who was calling at her, she froze. there, in kagome's hand, was a bag of candy. and she loved candy. and she wanted some. NOW! she ran

towards kagome at full speed, intent on eating every last piece of candy in that bag. just when she was millimeters away from the bag, miyako

jumped from behind the bush and slammed the collar on maron's neck, holding her back from tearing the bag, the candy, and kagome into shreds

with the leash. maron thrashed and jumped and struggled as hard as she could, but neither the collar, nor the leash, nor miyako would give in

and let her at the candy. then maron did the most unexpected ( A/N:and insulting to inu and fluffy) thing that she could've done in that situation. she

started barking. that's right, barking. she barked, yipped, woofed, snarled, growled, whined, howled, and even snapped, but nothing she did was

gonna help her get at that candy any time soon. after a minute or two, maron started to realize something. it kinda felt like dej 'a' vu. like she's

done this before. then it hit her. she had done this before. a million times over. then she remembered. kagome and miyako had subdued her.

again! it happened every time maron got mad. kagome and miyako would each take turns with the positions. one of them would take a bag of

candy to lure maron away from the person she was murdering, and the other would take a collar and leash and hide nearby. then, whoever had

the bag would use it too get maron away from the person she was killing and over to them. and when maron got close enough, the other person

would jump from their hiding spot and slam the collar on her neck. they would then hold back the leash and let maron embarrass herself until she

came to her senses. even though she always ended up getting the candy in the end, she would also be embarrassed to high heaven afterwards

as well. and yet they still manage to pull it off every time. and now here she was, once again, feeding their trap. maron let her head fall, and she

was suddenly silent and still. maron then turned her head slowly to kagome, and brought her head up to face hers. when kagome saw maron's

face, she smirked. her face was sullen, blank, and emotionless. but she knew what was going to come. maron then said to kagome, in a totally

blank, emotionless, monotone voice, "i hate you." kagome and miyako burst out laughing. this happened every time they subdued her. and it

never got old. when they finally calmed down, they apologized to maron, then gave her the bag of candy and took the leash off. maron's face

went back to her normal smile. then she remembered something else. "hey! miyako, did you bring the video tapes and stuff?" miyako looked at

her and nodded. "yep!" kagome gave her friends a curious look. "what are you guys talking about?" maron turned to her confused friend and

smiled an extra happy smile. "we visited your house yesterday before we went to our school's, and found your mom's secret stash of your

trophies and medals and certificates and report cards. as well as her video tapes and dvd's of you at performances and concerts and you growing

up, and a bunch of cd's with all of your songs on them. we managed to sneak off with them and decided that we'd come visit you here to watch

them. i mean, it is your stuff technically." kagome's eyes widened. "is that what was in the bag you dropped off in my room?" maron and miyako

nodded. "yep!" they said in unison. kagome smiled. _'these guys can be so weird. but they're my friends, so I'm gonna have to deal with them.' _then

kagome got a wicked idea. "race ya!" she shouted, and then rushed off to the dorm house. by the time maron and miyako realized what had just

happened, kagome was already halfway through the garden. "HEY!" "cheater!" "you got a head start!" "get back here!" they shouted as they

raced to catch up with the now-laughing-kagome. when the girls were all in the dorm room, inuyasha and the others just stood there in shocked

silence. one minute they were hearing and watching kagome and two other girls play some song that kagome said she wrote and found out

kagome was the most awsome singer and guitar player they ever saw or heard, next minute, they find one of the girls barking like mad trying to

get candy, and now all three girls have run into kagome's dorm room to watch a bunch of old video's. miroku, who had been lying on the ground

unable to walk this entire time, got up and stared at his friends with a tired stare, "um, any body else but me feel confused about what just

happened?" "i do" they all answered in unison. they didn't really know what was going on, but one thing was for sure.

this was turning out to be one strange, eventful school year.

* * *

**_I'm done! eighth chapter completed! it's about time! i hope what i put in here helped clarify some things about kagome. and i finally _**

**_managed to get the others in there. not as much as i had hoped, but I'll fix that next chapter. and maybe I'll even let you see what was _**

**_on those tapes. oh and by the way, to the person who said that they thought it was cute that i made kagome a cat, i say thank you. i _**

**_think so too. remember, read and review!_**


	9. meeting his friends

**The New Girl In Town**

**An Inuyasha Fanfic**

**Chapter 9: meeting his friends **

**In Kagome's Room**

kagome, maron, and miyako were all on kagome's queen sized bed. "geez kagome!" miyako exclaimed "your dad really pulled out all the stops!

(note:kagome's friends know about her dad being rich, but maron is the only one besides inuyasha who knows everything) "i mean, a 42 inch. HD

plasma flat screen with DVR, high-def blu-ray DVD player, surround sound stereo system that's ipod compatible, and has unlimited access to every

channel on the cable network, a queen sized bed madeof one-hundred percent pure pine-wood with a tempur-pedic matress and real satin

curtains that surround the entire perimeter of it, a spa for a bathroom complete with a jacuzzi and a hot tub (i don't really know it they're the

same or not) a sauna, a tub that could basically fit ten people plus you, a shower with slide doors and in the shape of an octagon, and a

bathroom counter that could fit seven women, and the bathroom mirror extends all the way across it! and your closet, it's practically a second

room! i mean, you walk in, and all your clothes are on a revolving racks! one for your t-shirts, one for your pants, one for your skirts, one for your

shorts, one for your tank tops, one for your spaghetti straps, one for your jackets, one for your long sleeves, one for your sweat-shirts, and one

for your pj's! and then there's that revolving circle thing for all of your dresses. (basically picture that revolving rack in miley's hannah closet on the

hannah montanna show on disney channel) and for your under garments, you've got a mahogany princess-style dresser! and as if that wasn't

enough, but instead of trying this stuff on, you've got a holographic projector that let's you see what clothes go with what! and for your shoes,

you've got little cubbies that are able to come out of their places so you can view them all. oh, and let's not forget your walk on balcony that gives

you a view of the entire garden! man, it's amazing how much your dad is willing to pay to make you feel comfortable here. I'm impressed."

kagome

smiled. maron smirked. "yeah, and as if this didn't show off your wealth enough, but you had to bring your entire wardrobe and then some as

well as every single pair of shoes you owned, your XBOX 360, wii, nintendo game cube, all of your video games that goes with them, all of your

shampoo's, conditioners, soap's, bath salts, portable lab top computer and basically almost your entire bedroom with you! you even tore down

your book case so you could set it back up here!" maron exclaimed. kagome smirked. "hey, i needed someplace to put all my cd's, dvd's, and

books. besides, just because i prefer to live a modest lifestyle **most **of the time doesn't mean that i don't take advantage of my wealth once in a

while." kagome laughed. miyako and maron rolled their eyes. sometimes kagome could be so smug that it was either scary or ridiculous. it

depended on what the situation was. in this case, it was ridiculous. then maron noticed something as she stared at her still laughing friend. on

the right side of kagome's neck, near the base, maron noticed a red spot that looked like......maron gasped. she instantly recognized what the red

spot was. it was, or to be more correct, _they were, _teeth marks. maron was trembling, her face horror struck. _'th-th-that's i-i-i-impossible! s-s-she _

_w-wouldn't! s-s-s-s-s-s-she c-c-c-couldn't! n-not k-k-kagome! sweet, pure, good hearted kagome! this isn't happening! n-no! NO!' _maron's mind was

racing and stuttering all at once. kagome turned and looked at her friend, who's teeth were now chattering and her eyes were now as wide as

dinner plates. kagome gave maron a what-the-hell-is-going-on-with-you look. "maron, what's wrong?" miyako asked. maron pointed with a

trembling finger to

the spot where her eyes were fixed. "k-kagome.....h-h-how could you? w-why?........" she couldn't speak, her fear rising. kagome lifted her hand to

where maron was pointing. she felt around a little, then she noticed some thing weird. on her skin she could feel tiny indents on the base of her

neck...then her eyes went wide, the hair on the back of her neck was standing on end, and she was instantly trembling as hard as maron. she

then sprang from her bed and in a flash was at the mirror in her spa/bathroom. she kept her hand on where she felt the indents. and when she

spotted her hand on the mirror, she slowly uncovered it to reveal......a hickey. kagome's face went pale. how could this have happened!? surely

there was some reasonable, non-sex related reason why she was now sporting teethmarks on her once bare neck. she racked her memory

viciously, praying to find something that could help her solve this. then she found something. she remembered, during her explanation of her past

to inuyasha, she felt a faint tingling sensation coming from her neck. and it was the strongest at the place where her newly aquired hickey was.

then she remembered how she had told inuyasha to keep quiet during her explanation. it didn't take long to put two and two together. _'h-he _

_must've needed something to do in order to suppress his impatience.' _kagome thought. that's when her face turned red. but not with

embarrassment.

oh no, far from that! in fact, it was out of pure downright infuriation! _'why that perverted, sneaky, lecherous, numskull of a jackass! he purposefully _

_degraded me out of boredom! and because i was giving him what he wanted! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!' _and kagome yelled the

last part of her thoughts at the top of her lungs, from her balcony, where she knew the said inu-hanyou would hear her.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

* * *

**With Inuyasha And The Others (before kagome's outburst)**

inuyasha sat under the pagoda, his mind totally lost in thought. _'i wonder why kagome didn't tell me about her singing and guitar playing skills. I'll _

_have to ask her about it later. and I'll have to get her to introduce me to those two other girls. they addressed each other as maron and miyako, but _

_maybe i heard wrong. oh well, I'll just have to wait until kagome comes back down. hmmmmmm' _inuyasha was suddenly smacked out of his thoughts

when miroku's football collided with his head. he turned around, prepared to yell at the perveted bastard, but instead saw his arch rival, koga

ookami, smirking at him. "Koga!? what are you doing here, you bastard!?" inuyasha yelled in a shocked/aggrivated tone. koga laughed. "oh, come

on dog turd! have you seriously not noticed me? because of the bitch and her dumbfuck boyfriend's removal, me and ayame were placed here in

their stead." inuyasha huffed. "i thought i smelled something foul and stupid around here. the fact that it's you makes it an even smaller surprise,

to where it's actually no surprise at all!" inuyasha retalliated. koga huffed. "anyways, i wanted to give you a heads up about something. that

woman that was singing and playing the guitar earlier, she's mine! i'm calling dibs on her, ya hear? so stay away from her, ya mutt-faced half-

breed!" inuyasha snorted. "listen wolf-breath! 'that woman' as you addresed her, has a name. and it's kagome. and to be honest, she's really

not

the type to let people make life altering decisions for her. she's got an independent fighting spirit. and besides, we're already friends. i talked with

her for practically the whole day yesterday, and it turns out that none of her friends are gonna be attending this school. they can only see each

other when classes ain't in session, like today. so to help her feel more comfortable and make her feel at home, i decided that I'd help her adjust

to being around new people, as well as being her friend. so, technically, you can't really say that. especially since you already have a girlfrend. ya

know, ayame? you just said that both you **and **her were taking kinky-ho's and the bastard's place." koga humphed, even though he knew

inuyasha was right. sango heard this and went to sit next to inuyasha. "you really did that inuyasha? that's so nice! i think when i see kagome

again, i'm gonna try and be more friendly and patient. besides, i'm guessing all she wants to do right now is forget that whole incident with that

bimbo." sango said. inuyasha nodded. "good idea. but i think you might have to wait a while for kagome to be calm enough to talk too." inuyasha

sighed. sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "and why is that inuyasha?" he asked with curiosity. inuyasha sighed again. "well...the thing

is......kagome and i were talking to each other last night, ya know, getting to know each other better, establishing trust, yadda yadda yadda, blah

blah blah. but there was a slight problem. well, a few actually. one, it was night, obviously, and everyone was sound asleep. two, we were in my

bedroom, alone. and three, my heat cycle had reached it's peak." miroku's ears perked up. in an instant, he was on the steps of the pagoda,

listening intently. "now THIS i've GOT to hear!" he smirked in perverted pleasure. inuyasha rolled his eyes. "as i was saying, when i tried to get

kagome to talk, she was being stubborn and refused to speak, intent on trying to get to her dorm-room and back to sleep. but i was being pig-

headed at the time, so i started molesting her. just a bit. i pulled her close in a firm yet warm embrace, and i just rested my head on her collar

bone. that alone was enough to get her to tell me about her past. but, during her explanation, i got anxious, wanting to burst in and ask her

questions, and lots of them. but she told me to keep quite. so i did the only thing i could've done to supress the urge. i started sucking on her skin

at the base of her neck. she didn't notice. thank kami. cause when i pulled away, i had left a neat little hickey in her skin." kohaku bursted out

laughing. "a-a-are you serious!? oh man! inuyasha, you are so-" but before kohaku could finish, they heard someone shout,

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" everyone instantly

recognized the voice as kagome's. kohaku started snickering. "y-yeah! what she yelled." inuyasha's face went ghost white. "oh, kuso!" he

cursed. she had spotted it. and she was mad. no, scratch that, not mad. infuriated. he had gotten kagome infuriated at him. and by the sound of

her shout, she was intent on getting even. **very **intent.

* * *

**Back In Kagome's Room**

kagome was growling, her eyes dead set on the pagoda where she had left the others. her nails were digging into the wood of the railing as she

pondered a way to get payback on inuyasha. then she thought of something. she remembered the gift that her grandfather had given her as a

going away present.

_"now listen here, kagome!" kagome's grand father exclaimed. kagome and her grandfather were at the shrine, doing some last minute things before _

_heading back to the house for dinner. kagome was practicing her archery, even though she was already a master at it. the only reason she practiced was _

_to give her an excuse to ditch her grandpa's lectures. she was dressed as a shinto priestess, with a white kimono and a pair of red hikamas. kagome _

_tu__rned to look at her grandfather. "yes ji-ji-sama?" kagome asked him. kagome's grandfather looked at her, his face serious. "kagome, i know you are a _

_strong, independent woman. as well as a powerful miko. but still, you never know what types of tricks youkai will try to pull. so i made this for you." _

_kagome's grandfather pulled out what looked like some type of beaded necklace from his sleeve. "what is that?" kagome asked curiously, pointing to the _

_necklace. "this," her grandfather held it up for her to see,"is a kotodama rosary my dear child. it helps immensely when subduing youkai and hanyou. _

_and since your going to shikon no tama university, i figured you could use it, just in case." he placed the rosary in kagome's hands. kagome took firm hold _

_of it. she smiled a warm smile at her beloved grandpa. "domo arigatou ji-ji-sama!" her grandfather smiled. "think of it as my going away present for you." _

_kagome nodded. she looked down at the rosary. for some reason, she had a feeling that it would be of good use._

kagome dashed to under her bed, searching frantically until she found what she needed. she pulled out a small shoe box, and opened it in a

flash. inside was the kotodama rosary. she had wanted to keep it safe, so she decided that under her bed would be a good place to hide it until

she found a demon that she needed to subdue. and right now, a certain inu-hanyou definetely needed some subduing. she grabbed the rosary

and head to the balcony window. before leaving, she turned to her friends, who were still sitting completely shocked on the bed. "i promise, i'll

explain it later." she then ran onto the balcony and jumped off, landing ever so gracefully into the trees below. she then jumped to the ground,

and raced off towards the pagoda. making sure she stayed as far away as possible, so that she wouldn't get caught.

* * *

kagome reached the pagoda in minutes. thanks to the secret trail she found hidden in the trees. she was now just a few mere feet away from the

others, and a few mere feet away from her target. inuyasha was pacing back and forth like a maniac. kagome smirked. _'so he _did _hear me _

_shouting. good! that makes it all the more pleasant.' _kagome thought while grinning evily. she then quickly droped her smug look, and then set her

plan into action. she slowly emerged from behind the trees, and then, ever so softly and gentle, she called out to the anxious hanyou.

"inuyasha?" inuyasha immediately whipped around, expecting to see a furious kagome glaring daggers at him. but instead, he saw a happy,

pleasant kagome. her eyes were sparkling, her entire figure glowed in the morning sunlight, and she was wearing the warmest, friendliest, and

most dazzling smile he'd ever seen. he was instantly breathless and weak. "k-k-kagome. h-how are y-you?" he stuttered. kagome giggled. "oh,

i'm fine. you?" she said, slowly advancing without inuyasha's notice. "f-f-fine. l-listen kagome. i-i-i-i-i-i didn't m-m-m-mean t-to...." he stuttered,

completely confused and surprise about kagome's behavior. kagome laughed again, still advancing. "inuyasha, it's okay. i know what your talking

about. it's fine." inuyasha froze and stared at her, disbeleif covering his face. "a-are you serious!? your not mad!?" kagome stopped walking, but

continued to smile. "of course not inuyasha!" she chirped, now arms length away from him. "i'm not mad," then she brought at the rosary and

slammed down onto his neck, all happines and cheerfulness replaced with aggrivation and fury. "I'M COMPLETELY INFURIATED! YOU PERVETED,

SNEAKY, DUMBFUCK OF A jACKASS! YOU PURPOSEFULLY DEGRADED ME OUT OF YOUR OWN DISGUSTING PLEASURE! AND THAT IS JUST

UNACCEPTIBLE!" she then decided that it was time to subdue him. she then shouted the subjication word she had chosen on her way to the

pagoda. "SIT!" she yelled. the rosary glowed, and in a flash, inuyasha was kissing dirt. his entire body sprawled out on the ground. but kagome

didn't stop there. "SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!

SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" kagome yelled continuously. after about five minutes of nonstop sit incantations, inuyasha was now deep in a

six, at least eleven foot hole in the ground. maybe more, but kagome didn't care. she was just happy that she had gotten that of her chest. she

was panting hard, completely out of breath. when she looked up, she saw that all of inuyasha's friends were staring at her, mouths hanging so

low, that if they were hanging any lower they would've been disconnected from their jaws. and they were all staring at her. their eyes wide with

disbeleif. even sesshomaru was suprised. shippo, finally regaining his composer, said, "remind me to never get on your bad side." kagome

laughed and nodded, "sure. no problem." shippo smiled. kagome decided that she needed to de-tense the air around here. "so, any one want

break feast? i'm starving!" everyone's heads immediately shot up. "i thought you'd never ask!" ayame chirped, gratefully. kagome smiled. "i get

dibs on cooking. i've got some new break feast recipes i've been dying to try out!" sesshomaru smiled warmly at kagome as she approached

them. when she got to them, his arm was instantly wrapped around her shoulder. "a beautiful woman who cooks **and **can subdue my brother. i'm

liking you more and more every minute." kagome slipped out of his grasp. "too bad your already taken." sesshomaru blinked. "and how do you

know that?" kagome turned to look at him and smirked. "well, i guess it depends. is that woman that is cutting of your blood circulation in your

arm and giving me a death stare an overly-obsessed fan girl?" sesshomaru turned to his left arm. and sure enough, there was kagura squeazing

as hard as she possibly could and was giving kagome her famous touch-my-man-one-more-time-and-you'll-be-ten-feet-under lethal daggers glare.

sesshomaru sighed. "no. she's kagura youkaikaze. she is definetely my girlfriend. i'm sesshomaru takahashi. inuyasha's older half brother."

kagome nodded. "it's nice to meet you both. and don't worry kagura, i promise i'll keep my hands away from sesshomaru. i see no serious

relationship developing betweeen us during this lifetime. or any other for that matter. he's all yours." kagura then relaxed, a pleasant smile

gracing her lips. "okay. then i see no reason for us to not get along." kagome smiled. then she felt herself be pulled into someones chest by two

big gruff arms. she looked up to see a guy with long black hair tied into a high ponytail with sapphire eyes looking down at her. "my name is koga

ookami. i'm-" but before he could continue, kagome wrenched herself out of his grip and faced him, her eyes icy daggers. "the leader of the demon

wolf gang, an escaped juvy convict, world renound hacker, robber, and murderer for hire, and one of the top rated womanizing thugs in all of

japan. i know." koga looked at her wide eyed. "h-how did you know all that?" kagome's piercing gaze never left her face. "it was on your criminal

record files. we used them to find the members of your gang since their files were burned." kaoga was still staring. "and why were you looking at

my crminal record files?" he asked still stunned. "because, a while back your gang had attacked my friend miyako's family, and **you **nearly raped

miyako herself. luckily, miyako's father is the chief of police back in domito. so backup was able to get there fast enough to stop you." kagome

sneered. she didn't like anyone who hurt her friends. "oh, now that you mention it, i do remember somebody paying me and my boys to do some

murdering and raping job in domito. but when we got there, and i was about to rape one of the women, something knocked me unconscious."

koga said remembering. kagome was still glaring daggers. "that was me. i was visiting miyako that day and when i saw what was going on, i

knocked all of you out with a few quick jabs, and a maybe a few whacks on the head. i then immediatley called the police." koga sighed. "that

explains why i didn't remember much after that. and how i ended up in a cop car." kagome relaxed, but her face was still cold and frightening.

"listen, fatass, i don't like people who harm my friends, or their family's. so i suggest you stay outta my way, or your going to end up twelve feet

under. got it!?" she threatened. koga's face went pale. "y-yes." he squeaked. then, a girl with red hair tied into two side ponytails and emerald

eyes popped up from behind the terrified wolf. "hi! i'm ayame shiroookami. koga here is my boyfriend. and my fiancee'. we were betrothed at

birth. and ever since we met, i've been keeping him on a tight leash. he hasn't commited any crimes at all in the past few months. and don't

worry, if he tries anything, i'll make sure to give him a good talking too." kagome was suddenly smiling again. "nice to meet you ayame! and it's

nice to know that there's someone who's keeping koga controlled." both of the girls smiled. while koga 'harumph'ed. then, two other boys popped

up next to kagome. "hi! i'm shippo kitsune!" "and i'm kohaku taijiya. sango taijiya's younger brother." the two boys chirped. but before they were

able to make any moves, two girls popped up behind them. "and** we're **their girlfriends." the two girls stated in unison. "i'm kirara neko. shippo's

girlfriend." the girl behind shippo said. "and i'm rin ningen. kohaku's girlfriend" the girl behind kohaku said. kagome smiled. "well, nice to meet you

four. and is it me, or does everyone here but me have a partner?" evryone stared at her in disbeleif. "a-are you saying, that your single!?" they all

gasped. kagome nodded plainly. "yeah." miroku stood ther, his mouth agape. "b-but i thought...y-you.....so h-h-hot.....hasen't anybody tried to

get you to be their girlfriend!?" kagome turned to look at him. "yeah, but i lost count at somewhere around 1,984...." her voice trailed off. now

sango was speechless. "and you turned everyone of them down!?" she asked. kagome nodded. "none of them were my type." ayame was puzzled

with this. "what

exactly is your type kagome?" kagome blushed a bit. "well....i guess my type, would be someone who isn't afraid to be himself, and not try any

pick up lines or be something that he isn't to impress me. someone who is honest, and fun. someone who's strong, and good hearted. someone

that i feel comfortable withand who i can trust, and some one who can trust and be comfortable with himself, despite whatever flaws he may

have. someone who loves me for who i am, and not for my money or the stuff i have. someone...someone with dreams and ambitions, and who

isn't afraid to follow them...and someone...who is...good looking." kagome's voice trailed off into the distance. sango stared at her, puzzled.

"so...your basically saying that your type is inuyasha?" sango asked. kagome's face turned eleven shades of crimson at that. she whipped around

to face the puzzled girl. "ARE YOU NUTS!? I JUST MET THE GUY! NO WAY! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HIM

AT ALL! HE COULD GO GET MARRIED RIGHT THIS SECOND FOR ALL I CARE! WHY WOULD I BE FALLING IN LOVE WITH A LECH LIKE HIM!? THERE ARE

A FEW FAULTS THAT I DON'T DEEM ACCEPTIBLE!" she wailed in sango's face. sango smirked. "ya know, i never said anything about you falling in

love with him. i was just saying that he matched the description of your type." kagome then blushed another twenty seven shades of scarlet, and

then ran away into the dorm house to get started on cooking break feast; eager to get away from inuyasha's friends. sesshomaru snickered.

"what's so funny, sessh?" rin asked sesshomaru. sesshomaru faced them, a huge evil grin plastered onto his face. "i think we've got a case of

stubborn love, and the matchmaker's position is still open." then, everyone began grinning evily; knowing what sesshomaru was talking about.

kagome and inuyasha are made for each other, but their stubborness has them blind. so it was up to them to get the two love birds together.

"but, from what i can tell, these two bring stubborn to a whole new level. we're going to need help." kagura pointed out. shippo smirked. "well

that's easy to fix. remember, ever since pre-k, everyone here at this school has been trying to match inuyasha with someone. i'm positive that

once they hear of this, they'll be dying to help us get inuyasha and kagome together. as well as inuyasha's family. their so eager to get inuyasha

to find someone that their on the verge of arranging a marriage. but i'm stumped when it comes to kagome." he said. then, ayame got an idea.

"well, maybe her friends and family are floating in the same boat. i mean, every suitor that comes to court kagome ends up being rejected. i'm

guessing that her family and friends are just as eager to find someone for her." they all grinned. it was a possibility. and to their luck, two of her

friends were there right now. rin laughed with evil glee. "alright! so it's settled! operation:MATCHMAKER is a go! this is gonna be so much fun!"

they nodded. they then headed towards the dorm house, eager to get started on their new project.

they had commenced operation: MATCHMAKER.

* * *

**_i'm done! i love the way this chapter turned out to be! i can't wait to get started on the tenth! i'm so happy! and i finally got more of _**

**_inuyasha's friends into the story. oh, and by the way, yume chan and amie-chan, i don't really understand what your talking about. i _**

**_don't see anything wrong with my story._**

**_inuyasha: i do! you mademe get sat almost twenty times more than i usually do! and now my friends are plotting to get me and kagome _****_together!? i'm alreadyin love withher now! i already want to court her now! what more do they want!?_**

**_me: for you to stop beingsuch a stubborn jackass and just admit it too her, and stop chasing after that god-damned claypoy bitch kinky-_**

**_ho. you do that, and i might consider putting some action into this story. with you as the winner. and who knows, it might be against _**

**_koga. or sesshomaru. or both!_**

**_kikyo: hey! i'm right here! inuyasha your mine! i had you first! now, kill your self so we can make love to each other in hell._**

**_inuyasha: i'd rather kiss koga._**

**_ayame: hands off! he's mine!_**

**_inuyasha: i know._**

**_kagura: why am i being nice in this story?_**

**_me: well, if you don't like it, i'llmake you break up with fluffy and turn yourself emo._**

**_kagura: did i tell you i love what you did in your story? i love it! i give it five star quality rating!_**

**_me: nice save._**

**_sesshomaru: so, when am i gonna start torturing my brother?_**

**_me: next chapter._**

**_(sesshomaru starts doing a happy dance)_**

**_naraku: I LIKE PIE! I LOVE HAMSTERS! FRUITCAKE! _**

**_sango: wtfis wrong with him!?_**

**_me: i replaced his brain with cheese's brain. ya know, that annoying guy from foster's home for imaginary friends on cartoon network? i _**

**_couldn't have him destroying my studio with his evil._**

**_miroku: oh_**

**_well, that's all i have for today! l8r! remember! PLZ READ AND REVIEW!_**


	10. stubborn hearts, songs of love, and thei

**The New Girl In Town**

**An Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**Chapter 10: stubborn hearts, songs of love, and their moonless secret**

_'HONESTLY! who do those guys think they are!? embarrassing me, flirting with me, i just met these guys and i already dislike them! then again, they are _

_inuyasha's friends. i guess I'll just have to get use to it.' _kagome thought as she continued cooking up break feast. even though she had enough

food to feed the entire school! bacon, sausage, eggs, crepes', pancakes including chocolate chip, blueberry, strawberry, cinnamon sugar, and

buttermilk, sushi, egg omelets, french toast, cereal, fruit smoothies, muffins including banana nut, corn bread, blueberry, chocolate chip, hazel nut,

blackberry, and strawberry, fruit salad, strawberry short cake, chocolate cake, baked Alaska, cupcakes, pumpkin bread, cornbread, banana bread,

waffles, hash browns, vanilla and chocolate milk shakes, and basically almost every break feast item under the sun! she was just mixing a bowl of

yet another batch of pancake batter, this time banana nut, when she heard foot steps coming into the lounge. (A/N: yeah, forgot to mention, the

kitchen is in the same room as the lounge, and kagome had put all the stuff she cooked on the table in the middle of the room.) "who's there?"

kagome called. "it's us, kagome." maron said as she walked in, miyako in tow. "oh, hi guys. listen, about the-" but maron cut her off. "it's okay

kagome, we know. inuyasha told us everything. you don't have to worry." maron said. kagome had a confused look on her face. she was about to

ask them how inuyasha had told them everything, when she heard a song come on from the radio next to her. "and now, here on 103.5, here's

our top favorite jordin sparks songs with no interruptions." kagome sub consciously turned up the radio, just as one of her favorite songs came

on. as it began to play, kagome started singing. (A/N: _italicized lyrics=kagome _underlined lyrics=maron, kagome and miyako)

_there was a time _

_i packed my dreams away_

_living in a shell, hiding from myself_

_there was a time_

_when i was so afraid_

_i thought i reached the end_

_baby that was then_

_but i am made of more than my yesterdays_

then the chorus struck up, and all three of the girls began singing along with the voice of there idol:

this is my now

and i am breathing in the moment

cuz i look around

i can't believe the love i see

my fears behind me

gone are the shadows and doubt

that was then

this is my now

had to decide

was i gonna play it safe

or look some where deep inside

and try to turn the tide

find the strength to take that step of faith

this is my now

and i am breathing in the moment

cuz i look around

i can't believe the love i see

my fears behind me

gone are the shadows and doubt

that was then

this is my now

and i have the courage 

like never before

yeah

I've settled for less

but I'm ready for more

ready for more

this is my now

and i am breathing in the moment

cuz i look around

i can't believe the love i see

my fears behind me

gone are the shadows and doubt

that was then

this is my now

i am breathing in the moment

cuz i look around

i can't believe the love i see

my fears behind me

gone are the shadows and doubt

that was then

this is my now

this is my now...

kagome panted slightly as the song faded away, but when the next one came up, she was immediately singing again, this time maron and miyako

stayed silent, knowing that the one playing now was special to kagome.

(_foot steps)_

_hurry up and wait_

_so close_

_yet so far away_

_everything_

_that you've always dreamed of_

_close enough for you to taste_

_but you just can't touch_

_you wanna show the world _

_but no one knows your name yet_

_you wonder when and where and how your gonna make it_

_ya know ya can_

_if you get the chance_

_in your face _

_and the door keeps slamming_

_now your feeling more and more frustrated_

_and your getting all kind of impatient_

_waiting_

_we live and we learn_

_to take _

_one step at a time_

_there's no need to rush_

_it's like learning to fly_

_or falling in love_

_it's gonna happen when it's _

_supposed to happen_

_when we find the reason why_

_one step at a time_

_you believe_

_and you doubt_

_your confused_

_and got it all figured out_

_everything_

_that you've always wished for_

_could be yours should be yours would be yours _

_if they only knew_

_you wanna show the world _

_but no one knows your name yet_

_wonder when and where and how your gonna make it_

_ya know you can_

_if ya get the chance_

_in your face and the door keeps slamming_

_now your feeling more and more frustrated_

_and your getting all kind of impatient_

_waiting_

_we live and we learn _

_to take _

_one step at a time_

_there's no need to rush_

_it's like learning to fly_

_or falling in love_

_it's gonna happen _

_when it's _

_supposed to happen_

_when we find the reasons why_

_one step at a time-_

suddenly, the music stopped. everyone opened their eyes. kagome turned, and saw that all her friends had gathered at the bottom of the

staircase. she also noticed that had changed out of their pj's from earlier and were wearing some fresh clean clothes. sesshomaru was wearing a

black tank top and spliced blue jeans, kagura was wearing a strapless white shirt with pink flowers on it and a denim mini skirt, koga was wearing

a blue shirt that had 'touch me and you'll burn' written on it and a tan leather jacket along with a pair of black cotton pants, ayame was wearing a

green spaghetti strap with a yellow hawaiian flower on it and a white skirt that reached down to her ankles, kohaku was wearing a plain white t-

shirt and some camo pants, rin was wearing a sky blue summer dress, shippo was wearing a camo shirt and a pair of black denim jeans, kirara

was wearing a plain purple t-shirt and a pair of kapris, miroku was wearing an orange shirt that read 'touch my girl, wind up dead' and a black

leather jacket along with a pair of blue jeans, and sango was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. and all of them were

wearing socks. kagome turned back to the radio, and noticed that it had completely shut off. then a voice piped up that made kagome want to

gag. "ugh! finally! who listens to jordin sparks anyways! i hate that desperate, lovestruck, wailing tramp. then again, kagome, you and her are a

lot alike. seeing as both of you have the singing capabilities of a dying cat!" kagome looked up, and sure enough, there was kikyo, and looking

like an even bigger slut than usual. she was weaing a strapless magenta colored corset and an orange mini skirt that was so small that it barley

covered her butt or her you-know-what. she was also had fishnets on and a pair of white pumps. she had a black choker on her neck and was

wearing her hair down, but it was now decked out in a bunch of pink, gold, and blue colored highlights. and as usual, she was wearing **way **too

much perfume and makeup for **anybody's **liking. kagome looked at her disgusted. "and i thought you looked liked a train wreck before, but you've

taken it to an all new level. other than that, what the fuck are you doing here bitch?" kagome sneered. kikyo glared daggers, but kagome wasn't

scared in the slightest. kikyo put her hands on her hips. "well, i **was **sleeping in my dorm room, when this sudden burst of horrible noise broke

out. i went over to my window and sure enough, i saw you and your friends playing in the garden. btw, your music disgusts me. so after i got

ready, i headed over here to tell you off about how your music sucks, then i heard another sound. i recognized it as you and your friends singing,

and when i heard what you were singing to, i felt like puking! i mean, jordin sparks!? she sucks! just like your fashion sense, your music, and well,

basically **you **in general." kikyo said, annoyed. by now kagome was on the verge of murdering kinky-ho fifteen times over, but she decided against

it. she just decided to fight back with her own words. "listen bitch, i can listen to whatever artists i want, i can sing what ever songs i want, and i

can play whatever damn music i want! i don't care what you think of my style or my taste in music! or anything else about me you don't like! in

fact, no one does! do you hear me!? nobody but you and that bastard boyfriend of yours gives a damn shit about what you think! your not the

boss kikyo! you can't control other peoples lives! we are able to do what we want, when we want, and how we want to! and it doesn't matter

what you say or do, because it's always gonna stay that way! so i suggest you keep your fuckin mouth shut, and deal with it! now, i suggest you

get the hell out of here, before i decide to scar something other than your over-sized ego you no-good, self-centered, rotten little whore!"

kagome shouted. kikyo stepped back, dazed. she wasn't the type of person to be used to hearing no. or be insulted. but she wasn't about to

swallow her pride and accept what she was hearing. at least not without a fight. so she summoned up her miko energy and blasted kagome,

knocking the bowl of pancake batter out of her hand, and sent her crashing against the wall. kikyo then fled, intent on making sure that she

wasn't caught. "kagome!" miyako and maron shouted in unison. they rushed to her side and helped her up. kagome was coughing hard, but her

face was serious and her eyes were flaming with anger. "(cough) what a (cough, cough) bitch! (cough, cough)" kagome said. she then turned to

the wall, and immediately took notice of the new giant hole. she used her miko powers to fix it instantly. she then turned to the shattered glass

and pancake batter all over the floor. she used her powers again and cleaned that mess up. she then went back to the kitchen and began

cooking again. she turned to her friends, and smiled as if nothing had happened. "well, are you going to eat break feast? or are you going to let

all my hard work go to waste?" she teased. everyone just shook off what had happened, and then made a beeline to the hot fresh food awaiting

them and dug in. every one was loving the food. "wow kagome! this stuff is amazing! you should cook more often!" sango said. "thanks sango."

kagome chirped. as kagome was stacking the pancakes, she decided to turn the radio back on. the broad casters were talking, so kagome just

went back to her pancakes. then at of the corner of her eye, she saw inuyasha walking down the steps. he was wearing a pair of worn down

spliced blue jeans, his hair was tied into a low ponytail, and he had no shirt on, revealing his six pack abs that were to die for. kagome barely

managed to keep her eyes off him. "hey, inuyasha! there you are! want some break feast?" kagome asked unexpectedly. inuyasha turned to her,

his signature smirk on his angelic face. "sure. i'm starved." he said. kagome smiled and put a stack of pancakes onto a nearby plate and handed

them to the hungry hanyou. luckily for her, he had forgiven her about his sitting earlier. he knew he deserved it. he took the platter of pancakes

and started eating them wildly. that is, until a certain song came on to the radio. "and now, here's tiffany giardina's latest hit, 'hurry up and save

me!'" the radio guy called out. "i love this song!" inuyasha and kagome shouted in unison. they both began to sing along with the radio. (A/N:

**bold lyrics=inuyasha **_italicized lyrics=kagome _underlined lyrics=both of them) 

(music)

_i'm going through the same day, same place, same way i always do_

**then i saw you from the corner of my eye**

_and it hit me like a ton of bricks i can't lie_

**oh you got to me**

_my life was alright _

**living in black and white, but you changed my point of view**

**show me your colors, show, show me your colors**

_cause without you i'm blue_

**without you i'm**

hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me! hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me!

_i just wanna feel alive_

**and i do when i'm with you**

_(hurry hurry!)_

hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me! hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me!

_i just wanna feel alive_

**and i do when i'm with you**

**show me your colors, show, show me your colors. show me your colors, show, show me your colors**

_(save me, save me, save me)_

**i have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind. cause the way it's going down**

_in my life i feel like a prisoner in a light, are you feeling me?_

**cause the way you make my, break my, shake my walls around, i feel like i'm breaking out**

**show me your colors, show, show me your colors**

_cause without you i'm blue_

**without you i'm**

hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me! hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me!

_i just wanna feel alive!_

**and i do when i'm with you**

hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me! hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me!

_i just wanna feel alive!_

**and i do when i'm with you**

_my window's opened up, tonight i'm crawling down. will you be there? are you waiting? will you be there?_

**will you save me!**

(music)

_so just save me, so just save me_

**save me, save me**

_hurry up and save me_

**you can save me**

_i know you can save me. i know you can save me_

**so just, so just save me!**

_without you i'm_

hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me! hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me!

_i just wanna feel alive!_

**and i do when i'm with you**

_(hurry hurry!)_

hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me! hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me!

i just wanna feel alive, and i do when i'm with you!

hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me! hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me!

i just wanna feel alive, and i do when i'm with you!

hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me! hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me!

i just wanna feel alive, and i do when i'm with you!

**save you**

_save me_

save me.

the song faded away, and kagome turned to inuyasha, a breathless look on her face. _'w-wow! i had no idea inuyasha was such a good singer!' _

kagome thought. "wow, inuyasha, that was awsome! your a really good singer!" kagome said, wanting to try and strike up a conversation with

him. inuyasha grinned. "ya think so?" he asked. "i know so!" kagome chirped. inuyasha smiled. "thanks kagome." sesshomaru noticed the

exchange of conversation, and decided it was time to put their plan into action. he winked at kagura, and she knew it was the signal. she turned

to kagome. "hey kagome, i've been thinking. how about having a little girl's night tonight? ya know, you, your friends, me, and the others having a

sleepover in your dorm-room. that way we can make it easier for us to be friends." kagome smiled. "awsome idea kagura! right guys?" kagome

turned to maron and miyako. they both looked uneasy. "that depends, do you like kikyo?" maron asked. everyone bursted out laughing. "ME!?

LIKE KIKYO!? OH YEAH! THAT'S A LAUGH!" kagura said, another wave of giggles washing over her. "maron, shikon u is like kikyo haters central.

nobody here likes kikyo except kikyo and her boyfriend naraku." kagome explained. miyako grinned. "that's enough for me! any hater of kikyo is a

friend of mine!" maron smiled. "me too!" ayame smiled. "then it's settled. GIRL'S ONLY SLEEPOVER IN KAGOME'S DORM-ROOM TONIGHT!" she

yelled with glee. of course, unknown to kagome, the sleepover was just pre-phase one of operation: MATCHMAKER. it would be at the sleepover

that kagura and the oters would convince kagome's other friends to help them in they're plan. once that was accomplished, they would aim for

kagome's family. then once everyone else was in on the plan, they would set it into action. "okay, i'll go call the others!" miyako said, dashing

towards the nearest phone. "and i'll grab the torturing devices in case the boys try to crash our sleepover like they did last time." maron said with

a knowing smile, zooming towards the door. _'and i'll go take a shower and get dressed. i feel filthy!' _kagome thought to herself, heading up the

stairs. inuyasha stared at kagome, a worried look on his face. _'i'm going to have to talk to her soon. i have to make sure that she doesn't get the _

_wrong perseption of wha had happened. with any luck, her anger will be directed towards her friends and not me, if she gets angry at all.' _inuyasha

thought. kagome didn't know yet, but while she was cooking, he had gone up to her dorm room and had talked to maron and miyako. but they did

more than just exchange greetings. maron anf miyako had a feeling that inuyasha was the guy kagome had been looking for. so they told him

everything they knew about her. and they even went through all of her mom's secret stash that they had swiped from the house. so now,

inuyasha knew almost everything about kagome. but he didn't want to get in trouble again. so he decided to follow kagome up to her room. he

wanted to make sure to get the story straight before anything bad happened.

* * *

**Kagome's bathroom (kagome's P.O.V)**

i had stepped into my shower and was listening to the radio again. (A/N: the radio is on the bathroom counter) the hot water washing away all

my stress and irritation from the previous morning. i sighed in contentment. it felt like it had been ages since i had a shower or a bath, when in

reality, it had only been three days. but i didn't care. i loved it anyways. i took my time, savoring every single drop of water that hit my skin. it had

been two or three hours when i finally got out of the shower. and i felt fantastic. once i had dried off, i went through my bedroom and into my

closet. i was in a lazy mood today so i just slipped on a white tanktop and a pair of pants. my hair was still wrapped in a towel, but i was too lazy

to notice. i was extremely tired. whether it was from cooking or dealing with inuyasha i didn't know, but either way, i just wanted to go to my bed

and sleep. which is exactly what i did. i flopped onto the bed, my towel slipping of my head in the process, and landed onto the matress with my

waterfall of silk ebony hair cascading down my back. as i nestled into my soft inviting pillow, i let my mind wander aimlessly. that is, until what

sango had said to me earlier came drifting back into my head.

_"so your basically saying your type is inuyasha?"_

_'i wonder why she asked me that. i mean, i still don't know any thing about inuyasha. i'm too nervous to ask about his past. i'm only _

_a hanyou part time, but he's a hanyou all the time! i don't want to say anything that would upset him. so how am i supposed to know if he _

_matched my type description or not? well, he does match a few of the listed qualities. he's definitely good looking. no scratch that, he's _

_hotter than an inferno! and he definitely seems strong. people aren't born with six pack abs like his, or muscular arms like his either. when we _

_met, he didn't try any stupid pick up lines, and he even warned me about the rep. he built so that my feelings wouldn't get hurt if he did _

_something stupid. which also proves he's honest. and he does seem to have a playful nature to him. at least i think so.' _i continued thinking about

inuyasha for awhile, sorting through what i already knew about him. i guess i must've been really tired. because before i knew it, i was sound

asleep.

that was first time i had dreamnt about inuyasha.

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

i was wandering around the dorm house aimlessly. this place was bigger than it seemed. when i finally found kagome's dorm room, i heard the

faint sounds of slow, even breathing. i quietly opened the door, and when i walked in, i nearly went breathless. there on the bed was kagome,

sound asleep, but something was different this time. for one thing, kagome's hair was down for once, and it was longer than i expected. it

cascaded all the way down to her knees. (A/N: yeah, yeah, so i made kagome's hair longer than it normally is, so what!? sue me! i wanted it

longer, so i made it longer! deal with it!) and another was that the room was filled with a gentle mist, making the air seem slightly damp and

warm. but it also accented kagome's beauty wonderfully, seeing as the sun was just starting to descend below the horizon, drowning the room in

a pure sun-kissed golden glow. but my eyes were locked on the beautiful young woman before me. but then i noticed a strange smell in the air.

after a minute of sniffing around, i recoginized it as the scent of fear. and it was all over kagome. i whipped my head around to face her, and sure

enough of look of pain was on her face and she was twisting and turning like crazy. i went over to her bed as quietly as possible, afraid of what

would happen if she woke up. when i reached her, i noticed that she was trembling like mad. "i...inu...ya..sha." my eyes widened. kagome was

talking in her sleep, and she was dreaming of me! "i-inuyasha! p-p-please! d-don't die on me! i need you!" i heard kagome whimper, tears forming

at the edges of her eyes. i was curious and worried. what could possibly be happening in her dream that would involve me dying? what was going

on? what's happening in her dream?

* * *

**Kagome's dream (normal P.O.V)**

kagome was running through a bright sunny forest, butterflies and birds flying around her, the sounds of her laughter and the forest animals

filling the air. she ran and ran, enjoying the feel of the soft emerald grass beneath her bare feet. she laughed and laughed, ecstatic from the

crown of her head to the tips of her toes and every where in between. of course, there was a bigger reason why she was so happy. she was

giggling so much, she wasn't paying attention to the blur of red and blue and silver fly past her. but it was too late. she suddenly collided with

something hard, and then found herself rolling down a soft grassy hill, but her laughter was still loud and clear. when she stopped rolling, she

found herself lying flat on her back, with inuyasha on top of her. she laughed a harmonious laugh and inuyasha joined her. (A/N: inuyasha is

wearing a plain red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and kagome is wearing a white tank top and a pair of spliced blue jeans.) they stared into

each others eyes, a pleased smile gracing their faces. then kagome giggled once more. "okay inuyasha, you can get off of me now. you won the

game. you beat me to the meadow and you managed to catch me. so let me up." kagome told him. inuyasha smirked. "and what if i don't want

to?" he asked in fake innocence. kagome smirked back at him. "then i'll make you!" she said, and blasted him with some of her miko powers. not

enough to harm him, but enough to get him off of her. when he was off, she got up and started running again, that is until she felt two strong

arms pick her up bridal style and carry her towards a nearby sakura tree. when they got there, inuyasha placed kagome into a comfortable sitting

position on his lap with his back against the tree; his hold on her strong and gentle. kagome sighed. she rested her head on inuyasha's chest.

"oh inuyasha, how could this possibly anymore perfect?" inuyasha smiled. "you saying that you love me." kagome rolled her eyes. "inuyasha, you

know i do." inuyasha sighed and held her closer. "but i love hearing you say it. please?" kagome smirked. "only if you tell me you love me first."

inuyasha smirked. "ai shiteru kagome. ai shiteru, ai shiteru, ai shiteru!" inuyasha said. kagome smiled. "i love you as well inuyasha. ai shiteru, ai

shiteru, ai shiteru, ai shiteru." kagome said. inuyasha brought a hand to the side of kagome's face and pulled her ino a passionate kiss. kagome

melted in inuyasha's arms, wondering if she had died and had gone to heaven. but a sudden interuption had her thinking otherwise. "ah, how

sweet. young love. so romantic, so blissful, so innocent, BLECH! it disgusts me!" said an all to familiar voice. kagome and inuyasha broke apart,

and came face to face with the person they least wanted to see. kikyo. inuyasha immediately went in front of kagome. "what are you doing here

bitch!?" inuyasha asked, a low growl escaping his throat. kikyo scowled. "you killed naraku. he was the only happiness left in my life and you took

him from me! and now your going to pay! WITH YOUR LIVES!" kikyo screamed, sending a blast of tainted miko energy at the young couple.

inuyasha picked kagome up and ran out of the way just in time, but kikyo continued to blast them, until the entire field was ablaze. kagome was

fed up, so she charged at kikyo and attacked her with all she had. inuyasha did the same. the battle dragged on for hours. when kikyo collapsed

to her knees, kagome smirked. "well kinky-ho, are you ready to rejoin your bastard of a boyfriend in the depths of hell where you belong?"

kagome asked the fallen dark miko. kikyo looked up and smirked. "actually kagome, i'm not the one who's going to be visiting naraku first. you

see, i figured that the only way i could die in peace, is if i left you the same way you left me. lost, scared, and heartbroken!" kikyo cackled. but

kagome didn't realize what she meant until it was too late. kikyo had already summoned up all of her miko energy. "SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR

SWEETHEART!" kikyo screeched, and sent an energy blast so powerful, it drained the last of her life source and miko energy, reducing her to a pile

of dust. the blast zoomed past kagome, and hit inuyasha dead center. kagome turned around just in time to see inuyasha collapse to the ground.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed running towards him. (A/N: in the real world, this is the part inuyasha comes into kagome's room) kagome ran to his

side and knelt down next to him. "k...kagome. i'm sorry. you've got to understand, i don't want to leave you. but you've got to be strong. for your

family. for our friends. for me." kagome shook her head. not wanting to beleive that inuyasha was going to die. "inuyasha! please! don't die on

me! i need you!" kagome said, tears forming in her eyes. inuyasha smiled. "it's okay kagome. your going to be fine." kagome shook her head. "no!

i can't live without you! your my life inuyasha! you can't just leave me! your stronger than this! please hold on! i need you! i love you!" inuyasha

just smiled. "i love you to kagome. good bye." and then he went quiet, his face went pale, and his skin went cold. inuyasha had died. kagome

stared, her eyes wide in shock. "i-inuyasha?" she asked. he didn't answer. kagome's eyes watered over. "inuyasha?" she asked again. still no

answer. a few tears trickled down her face. "no, oh please, dear god no! oh kami please spare him!" she muttered, her tears flowing more freely

now. he had left her. he was gone. never again would she see him smile. never again would she hear his voice. never again would she kiss him.

she couldn't touch him anymore. he couldn't hear her anymore. her love couldn't reach him anymore. kagome would never see her beloved

inuyasha, ever again.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Kagome's bedroom in the real world**

kagome woke up, her face dripping in sweat. she was panting hard, and she was scared shitless. she looked around, and noticed that she was in

her bedroom, the sun starting to set. she was still panting hard when she felt someone's hand rest on her shoulder. she turned around, only to

come face to face with a worried inuyasha. "kagome, are you okay? you were mumbling in your sleep and you seemed pretty scared about some

thing." kagome stared at him in wide eyed shock. "i-i-i-i-i-in m-m-m-my s-s-s-s-sleep?" kagome stuttered. _'i-it w-was just a dream?' _inuyasha gazed

at her with soft eyes. "yes kagome, you were asleep. i came up here to talk to you and i found you twisting and turning like mad. were you having

a bad dream?" he asked her. kagome's heart skipped a beat. it was just a dream. it hadn't been real. kikyo didn't kill inuyasha. he was still alive.

he was still there. he was still there with her. she hadn't lost him. he was alive. kagome was overcome with releif and fear. the tears she had

been fighting that entire time were flowing freely down her face but she didn't care. all she wanted was to feel inuyasha in her arms. and to be in

the warm, comforting safety of his as well. she pulled him into a tight embrace, burying her face in his chest. she was sobbing uncontrollaby by

this point. but all she wanted was to know that inuyasha was alive. that he was still there with her. that he was not dead. inuyasha was shocked

at first, but he returned kagome's embrace. he stroked kagome's back and nuzzled his face in her hair, trying to comfort the crying girl.

"shh..kagome. it's okay. i'm here. what happened? did you have a bad dream?" he asked her. another wave of sobs washed over her as she

attempted to explain. "o-oh inuyasha! i-i-i-it was t-t-t-t-t-t-terrible! i-i-i-i dreamnt th-th-th-that k-k-k-kikyo had k-k-k-k-killed y-you! i thought th-th-

th-th-th-th-that i h-h-h-h-h-h-had l-l-lost you! i thought th-th-that you had died!" kagome wailed. inuyasha was shocked for a second. _'she's _

_crying.......because she though i had died? she was shedding tears...for me?' _inuyasha thought in disbeleif. not many people shed tears for him. the

fact that kagome was, even though it was just a dream, surprised him immensely. but he knew he had to console her some how. for some

reason, he didn't like it when kagome cried. "shhhh...it's all right kagome. it was just a nightmare. i'm still here. and i won't be leaving your side

any time soon. i promise, i will protect you always. i won't let anyone harm you. you have my word." he said. kagome's sobs softened. she lifted

her head up to face him. she gave him a small, but still meaningful smile. "thank you inuyasha." inuyasha smiled. "your welcome kagome." and he

pulled her back into their embrace.

* * *

**Inuyasha and kagome's friends**

rin drummed her fingers impatiently. "what's taking them so long!?" she wailed. everyone jumped a bit by the sudden outburst. but they couldn't

blame her for being upset. maron and miyako had gone to pick up their friends hours ago, but they still hadn't come back. just then, maron's voice

called out from the hall. "hey! we're back!" and one by one, all of kagome's friends filed into the room. and they all introduced themselves. "hi! i'm

chiaki," a boy with indigo eyes and blue spiky hair said, "i'm maron's boyfriend. this is minazuki," he said pointing to a boy with brown hair and

brown eyes, "miyako's boyfriend. and that's yami, yugi, tristan, joey, tea, nina, ayu, tetsushi, hiroki, yuta, sayaka, leo, ayumi, yuka, eri, and hojo."

he said, pointing to each person in the group. "it's nice to meet you all," sesshomaru said with a warm smile, "i'm sesshomaru, and this is kagura,

my girlfriend. that's rin, sango, ayame, kirara, miroku, kohaku, koga, and shippo." he said, pointing to the others. yuka cleared her throat. "okay,

now that we all know each other, could someone please tell me what we're doing here!? when there's something that everyone else knows and

i'm the only one who doesn't know what it is i wanna know about it! so spill!" she exclaimed. kirara smiled. "glad to see your so interested. this

involves your friend kagome." maron spun around to face the group of kagome's newest friends. "what about kagome?" kirara smirked. "we think

we have a way of terminating her being single. for good." everyone snapped their heads up, then zoomed towards the couches and took their

seats. "well why didn't you say so!" nina said excitedly, "if that's what you've got in mind then let us hear it! we're desperate!" tea chirped

excitedly. yami nodded in

agreement. "kagome's been single for too long. she's rejected too many suitors, and at this rate we'll jump at any chance to get her with the right

guy. even if it only lasts up to five minutes! we're beyond desperate at this point!" he said. inuyasha's friends smiled. they took whatever seats

were left and decided to explain. "well," sesshomaru spoke up, "we're kinda in the same boat. my younger half-brother, inuyasha, has come

across hundreds of girls wanting to date him, and he's never accepted one. and all we want is for him to find someone that he could settle down

with and be happy with. and we think kagome might be the one." sango nodded. "those two practically scream soul mates. they've only known

each other for two days and they've already kissed about four times! they just seem to stubborn to admit the fact their in love." miroku then cut

in. "so we deicided that the only to get them together is to make them realize their feelings for each other. but we know that kagome and

inuyasha don't seem like the pushover type. so, we figured that if we get the rest of the school, you guys and kagome's family in on our plan, we

might be able to get them together." sayaka nodded. "count us in! and we definitely know that kagome's family would be in too. there on the

brink of an arranged marriage! anything to stop that would be good enough for us." she said. everyone nodded. "alright then its settled, tommorow

we're going to hold a private meeting with the students, and then we can officially commence operation: MATCHMAKER. inuyasha and kagome won't

know what hit em'!" shippo laughed. nina smirked. "maybe we won't have to take it that far." ayu stared at her puzzled. "why's that nina?" nina

smiled. "because, according to my p.c, the two of them are in kagome's room. kagome is crying, and inuyasha is consoling her! look!" nina held up

her magic p.c to show inu and kags the way we left them before. hiroki smirked. "still, kagome isn't the type who can be seduced so easily. we're

still going to have to help 'em along." nina sighed. "your right."

* * *

**With inuyasha and kagome**

inuyasha stared at the almost setted sun. in a few minutes, he would be rendered human, for it was the night of the new moon. his human night.

_'it's a good thing kagome said she had to be somewhere, or i may not have been able to get out of there. i hate to leave her when she's like this, but i _

_can't let her see me in my human form. she may say that she wants me to stay like this. and she might try and change me so i'll stay like this forever. _

_then again, i wouldn't mind i guess. if it means people would accept me...**but if i remember correctly, didn't kagome say that she was crying **_

_**because she dreamnt that you had died? **aw chikusho! not you again! whaddya want!? **i'm here to tell you that kagome likes you for who you **_

_**are. after all, she's a hanyou too, and she doesn't mind. the only reason she keeps that spell intact is for the safety of the people she **_

_**loves. she's going against her own desire to be who she truly is for her loved one's. **that's right. kagome really is kindhearted. **and a beauty **_

_**to look at too. **defi- WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!? **nothing. listen, if i were you, i suggest going over to the koi ponds. **why? **do it or i'll make you try **_

_**and seduce kagome like i did last time. **whaddya mean last time? **while you and kagome were talking to each other last night, i slipped into **_

_**your conscious and took control of you. but i didn't want you to notice me, so i decided to raise your horomones a bit to make it seem **_

_**like your heat cycle had reached its peak, when really it was the last day! **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? **HAHAHA! **_

_**anyways, go to the koi ponds. **grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! i will make you regret this! **hahahahaha! go forth romeo! your juliet awaits! **_inuyasha

stood there puzzled. _'my juliet? what in the hell is he talking about? oh well, might as well go to the koi ponds. as long as he stays outta my head, it's _

_fine with me.' _and with that, inuyasha sprinted off into the direction of the koi ponds.

**2 Hours L8R...**

_'chikusho! how big is this place!? it's already two hours past sunset! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!' _thought an extremely pissed off human

inuyasha. the sun was long gone, his hair was black and his eyes were violet and his claws and fangs were gone, and he had spent the entire time

looking

for the koi ponds that the annoying

voice had told him about. he was about to give up, until he heard someone singing.

_so none told you life was gonna be this way_

_(four rythmic claps)_

_your jobs a joke, your broke,_

"your love life's D.O.A" inuyasha sung along. he saw the silohuette of the person jump. "wh-who's there?" a familiar voice asked. "kagome? is that

you?" inuyasha called out. kagome recognized the voice. "oh, inuyasha. it's you. don't scare me like that." inuyasha was puzzled. "but, it's night

time. the time when your spell weakens and you turn into a hanyou. didn't you catch my scent?" kagome sighed. "not tonight." inuyasha was

even more confused. "whaddya mean?" "come out of the bushes and you'll see." inuyasha gulped. "um, okay..." he slowly moved forward

towards where he heard kagome's voice. when he reached the outside of the bushes, he gasped. there, under the moon less, star filled sky, was

kagome. a **human **kagome. as in, no cat ears, claws, fangs, tail, sapphire eyes, or emerald streaks in her hair. "k-kagome? your..." inuyasha was

barely able to speak. kagome sighed again "human? yeah, i know. it's a moonless night. my human night. the only time where i lose both my

demon **and **my miko powers. rendering me a complete, one hundred percent normal mortal. and i hate it! but, i guess it can't be helped, right?"

she asked. inuyasha was stunned. but as he continued to gaze at her, he did notice some small details were missing that you couldn't notice at

first glance. her hair seemed more like a basic black, and wasn't as shiny and didn't seem as silky as usual. instead of her vivid milk chocolate

eyes, they looked more like a regular brown, and didn't seem to have that dazzling sparkling light that's usually there. in fact, she did seem more

normal. but either way, she was still beautiful in inuyasha's eyes. kagome looked at inuyasha, a little confused. "well, aren't you going to come

out of the shadows? or are you going to stay there mimicking the dark dumbfuck's mate?" inuyasha was now totally thrown off. "huh?" kagome

giggled. "i was talking about naraku. ya know, kinky-ho a.k.a the dark dumbfuck's boyfriend?" inuyasha laughed. "oh, right." then he stopped.

_'maybe, maybe i should just give it a shot. it couldn't hurt. besides, it might be a good way to keep that annoying voice outta my head.' _inuyasha

gulped. "a-alright. i'll come out." kagome just sat there, waiting. inuyasha slowly stepped out from the midnight black shadows into the bright star

lit sky. kagome gasped. inuyasha cringed. he was expecting kagome to say something like, 'inuyasha, your human! wow! you look way better

than in your hanyou form! let's try and keep you this way!' or something like that. but it never came. inuyasha cracked open an eye. kagome was

still sitting there, shocked. then she smiled. "so, tonights your human night too?" she asked. inuyasha nodded. "yeah." he replied. kagome let out

the breath that she had been holding this whole time. "phew! that's a releif! i thought it was something much more serious! but if it's the fact that

you turn human on a moon less night that was making you so nervous, then that's fine with me! you had me worried for a sec there, yash. i

thought you were hiding from me for an even bigger reason. anyways, i guess it's a good thing i caught you like this-" but inuyasha cut her off.

"because now that you've seen me in my human form you know that you like it more than my hanyou form and you wanna try and change me? or

maybe you'd rather hold it over my head so you can control me like your own personal servant monkey?" he said in an annoyed tone. kagome

stared at him wide eyed, then she burst out laughing. when she finally stopped, she turned to inuyasha, a wide smile on her face. "okay,

inuyasha, number one, those ideas are perfect for someone as sick and twisted as kinky-ho, and secondly, i was going to say that now we both

know when we turn human, we'll have someone to watch our backs for us. we could help each other if we ever get in big trouble on this night,

and it could be our personal little secret. just for the two us. whaddya say, yash?" inuyasha stared at her. "are you serious?" kagome nodded.

"one hundred percent!" inuyasha smiled at her. "okay! from now on, this will be our moonless secret." he said happily. kagome giggled. "our

moonless secret." she repeated softly.

they stared at each other, violet to brown. a warm smile on each of there faces.

_'our moonless secret' _

* * *

**_yahoo! tenth chapter done! a lot happened! and can you beleive this all happened in two days? in the story i mean. anyways, i think i'm _**

**_gonna call the eleventh chapter 'moon less romance' or something. anyways, i 'm so happy! oh, and by the way, i do not own any of the _**

**_songs that were played in this story. nor do i own the artists. and i especially don't own inuyasha! and i also don't own the other animes _**

**_that were shown in this story, nor will i ever own them._**

**_sesshomaru: hey! you said that i got to start torturing inuyasha in this chapter! when do i get to torture him!? you better make me _**

**_torture him or i'll-_**

**_me: OR YOU'LL WHAT!? LISTEN IT'S TAKIN ME ABOUT FOUR FRICKIN DAYS TO WEITE THIS CHAPTER! I HAVEN'T SLEPT, I'VE BARELY _**

**_EATEN, AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO THINK STRAIGHT ALL WEEK! SO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR GOD DAMNED MOUTH, OR I'LL RIP IT _**

**_OFF MY SELF! I AM SO NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS FLUFFY! YA HEAR ME!? NOT. IN . THE . MOOD! SO SHUT IT!_**

**_(sesshomaru cowers behind rin, completely terrified by my anger)_**

**_sesshomaru: yes ma'am_**

**_inuyasha: ha! your afraid of a twelve year old girl!? oh, oh ho! that is rich! the great lord sesshomaru, ruler of the western kingdom, _**

**_destroyer of all that is pure, innocent, good, and fangirls, is afraid of a simple mortal girl! HA!_**

**_me: who has made the honor roll the second time in a row._**

**_inuyasha: and that too._**

**_(miroku runs into the room frantically)_**

**_miroku: EVERYONE! HIDE!_**

**_naraku: why should we? ya worthless pathetic perverted-_**

**_(i hold up midoriko's sword, it's blade glowing a bright pure light)_**

**_me: naraku? what did i say about being evil in my studio? _**

**_naraku: please don't kill me! please! i beg of you!_**

**_(i re-sheath the sword)_**

**_me: good boy_**

**_inuyasha: monk, why shouyld we hide?_**

**_miroku: BECAUSE THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING!_**

**_(all the boys stiffen, and then go snow white)_**

**_sesshomaru: f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-FANGIRLS!?_**

**_naraku: but how did they find us!?_**

**_me: oh, you must be talking about my friends. i'm having a sleepover tonight, so i decided to invite some of my fellow inuyasha fans._**

**_miroku: are you saying that your a fangirl too!?_**

**_me: sorta. but not the ones that you guys are scared of. i am an inuyasha fan, i'm just not so obsessed that i wanna try and tear your _**

**_clothes to shreds just to get a look at you naked. if i was that obsessed, well, let's just say you wouldn't even be here right now. besides, _**

**_i'm all ready taken._**

**_(kurama from yu yu hakusho walks in smiling and looking hot as ever cause he's wearing no shirt and a pair of blue jeans and socks.)_**

**_kurama: (singing) good morning beautiful, how was your night?_**

**_me: (also singing) mine was wonderful, with you by my side._**

**_kurama: open my eyes, and i see your sweet face_**

**_me: it's a good morning beautiful day_**

**_(we both laugh, and then we just stare into each other's eyes, a warm smile each gracing our faces)_**

**_kurama: (regular talking) so, my beloved inu-chan, how are you doing this bright, sunny, clear skyed winter morning?_**

**_me: (regular talking) horrible! i'm tired, hungry, thirsty, and sesshomaru threatened me because i wasn't able to make him torture _**

**_inuyasha in my story. not to mention naraku tried to destroy my studio with his evil again, and miroku accused me of being an overly _**

**_obsessed fan girl! just because my user name is inu fangirl 112, doesn't mean i'm one of those crazy fanatics who are always trying to _**

**_tear their clothes off!_**

**_(i start to fake cry)_**

**_kurama: HOW DARE YOU HURT MY INU-CHAN! DIE!_**

**_(the kurama starts beating up the other guys. when he's done, he comes back to my side and scoops me up bridal style)_**

**_kurama: better?_**

**_me: much! thank you!_**

**_i'll stop there! cliffy! what will happen next in my story? will my fellow fan girl friends find the inu _****_hotties before it's too late? find out in _**

**_'The New Girl In Town: An Inuyasha Fanfiction' chapter eleven! and remember to read and _****_review! Ja'ne!_**


	11. i'll be there for you

**The New Girl In Town**

**An Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**Chapter 11: i'll be there for you**

kagome and inuyasha walked around the garden aimlessly, listening to the crickets and the owls and the rushing water from the nearby river.

kagome sighed. _'this feels so nice. walking along with inuyasha, hand in hand, it just feels so right. but still, why do i feel like I'm forgetting some _

_thing?' _

kagome thought. she racked her memory, trying to remember what was making her so anxious. then she found it. she turned to inuyasha. "hey

inuyasha, didn't you say you wanted to talk to me about some thing earlier?" she asked him. inuyasha thought for a second. "oh right! i

remember. listen kagome, while you were cooking break feast, i went up to your dorm room balcony. i wanted to apologize for the hickey and to

tell you that you had every right to subdue me the way you did. when i got there, however, i saw your friends. maron and miyako. we started

talking to each other, and i explained to them what had happened. as we continued talking, we started to get more and more into the subject

about you. they told me what they knew about you, about the good times you had, and some how we ended up going through your mom's secret

stash. and before you ask, no there was nothing embarrassing in there. but i was afraid of what you'd do to me if you found out and got the story

the wrong way. so i decided to go up to your room to explain." kagome blushed. "so...your basically saying that you know practically everything

there is about me?" inuyasha averted her eyes. "well, about your past at least. the good parts i mean. there are still things about you specifically

that i can't seem to figure out. yet another reason why i can't get you outta my head." inuyasha slapped his other hand to his mouth. _'oh crap! did _

_i really say that!?' _kagome looked at him. "oh. well alright. i guess i can't really be upset over that. anyways, i...i......" kagome's voice trailed off. her

eyes became cloudy, she felt weak in the knees, and she couldn't find her lungs. _'w-w-what's going.....on. i f-f-f-f-feel l-l-l-like I'm gonna.........f-f-faint' _

kagome started to fall over. "kagome!" inuyasha called. he leapt to her side and caught her before she could hit the ground. _'what's going on? she _

_was fine a minute ag-' _but inuyasha's thoughts were cut short when he felt kagome shiver in his arms. _'guess that doesn't matter. i have to get her _

_outta here!' _inuyasha thought. he raced away, searching frantically for a place that was less crowded with plants. _'wait a minute......crowded with _

_plants......that's it! how could i have been so stupid! it's a moonless night, which means it's darker than normal. and being surrounded by all these _

_plants must've kicked her claustrophobia into high gear! i've gotta get her to an open area! fast!' _and inuyasha ran as fast as possible. when he finally

stopped, he looked around. and he smiled. they were in a grove in the far south of the garden. there was a waterfall over a small pool, and the

grove was filled with pink carnations, red rose bushes, and in the pool were some newly bloomed water lilies. over looking the water fall were two

trees. a sakura tree on one side, and a weeping willow tree on the other. other than that, there weren't as many plants as the area they were in

before. plus, the sky was crystal clear, showing a dazzling array of stars over head. inuyasha grinned. _'not only is this place an open area, but it's _

_beautiful as well! kagome's gonna be so surprised!' _he grinned in triumph. he had a feeling that kagome was gonna appreciate this. he went over to

the sakura tree and leaned his back against it, still holding kagome bridal style in his arms. he held her close, and couldn't seem

to take his eyes off her. _'wow. even when she's reduced to a normal human, she's still blazing hot!' _inuyasha thought to him self. he noticed that

kagome was still wearing the white tank top and blue jeans he had left her in. where as he was now wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of cream

colored cackeys. then he noticed her move slightly, and she started mumbling. _'she must be asleep.' _inuyasha thought. kagome smiled. "inuyasha"

she whispered faintly. inuyasha blushed. and then he was worried. she giggled. and now he was just plain confused. _'wait a minute...last time, _

_this equation of kagome+sleeping+her mumbling my name equaled her having a nightmare about kinky-ho killing me, but now it's kagome+sleeping+her _

_mumbling my name equaling her smiling and laughing? what the hell is going on here!?' _inuyasha thought. kagome turned again, her smiling face

directly below inuyasha's, when she mumbled something inuyasha least wanted to hear. "inuyasha, sit boy" she muttered. then, the rosary (A/N:

which inuyasha has been wearing all this time) glowed, and inuyasha was suddenly kissing...kagome. not the mucky, filthy, disgusting, earth worm

filled dirt, but the warm, soft, wet, sweet candy flavored lips of kagome. inuyasha was positive he turned at least eighty seven shades of scarlet and

crimson. and to make things worse, the impact had woken kagome up instantly. when she saw inuyasha on top of her, she went as red as he

was. then again, you'd be beyond embarrassed to if you were being pinned to the ground by a majorly hot guy that you've only known for a few

days, and his lips being right on top of yours. but for some reason, neither of them tried to move. in fact, after about a few minutes, inuyasha was

starting to like being in his current position. then again, who wouldn't be happy pinning a smoking hot sixteen year old girl to the ground, with his

lips on hers. his male instincts started to kick in. _**'what are you doing!?** shut up. **no! listen, i promise, i won't ever take control of your **_

_**consciousness again, as long as you please don't do what your thinking about doing!** why should i? after all, you keep bugging me about getting _

_together with her. besides, this may be my only chance to finally have a girlfriend. **but-**no buts! I've made up my mind! i want her, and i don't care about _

_what anybody says against it! kagome's mine! **alright. fine. but just be careful. I've seen your thoughts, and i don't think kagome would **_

_**appreciate it if you degraded her like that. **just shut up and leave us alone! **okay.' **_the voice left. but inuyasha knew it was right. he knew it was

just plain miroku-ish to degrade kagome and claim her as his when they haven't really dug that deep into their relationship. so for now, he'll make

due with my being friends. but still, he wanted at least something out of this. he closed his eyes, and his arms snaked around kagome's waist. he

brought a hand up to the back of her head, deepning the kiss. he was pleased that kagome wasn't objecting. in fact, she had wrapped her arms

around his neck, deepning the kiss even further. however, this wasn't enough to satisfy inuyasha. he brought the hand that had been supporting

her head to the side of her face, his fingers on her jawline. he gripped it softly but firm, and then, ever so gently, pulled it down. in turn, her

mouth opened a bit. which had let the breath that she had been holding in her throat escape into inuyasha's mouth. but that only made him want

her more. he slid his tongue into her mouth, once again tracing every tooth, curve, and detail. she moaned. when their tongues made contact,

they battled for dominance like cats fight dogs. of course, inuyasha won. this continued for about ten or more minutes, with the occasional

parting for air. he parted for air again, and

when he didn't continue, kagome opened her eyes. but when she saw the look on inuyasha's face, she shut them again. she had seen a burning,

passionate, seductive, lustful fire in his eyes. and she had already been startled enough by the unexpected wake up kiss. she knew she had to

snap him out of his trance. before things got way to over serious. "i-inuyasha, i think it's time, we stop." kagome said. she slowly began

unwinding her arms from his neck. she let them drop. but inuyasha still hadn't released her. kagome was confused, and was also a little scared,

"i-inuyasha?" but inuyasha still wouldn't budge. she slowly opened her eyes, only to see two blazing violet indigo ones right in front of hers. she

fought the urge to gasp. his lips were mere millimeters from hers, and she was afraid that he might try and kiss her again. "kagome...are you

okay? you seem scared." he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. kagome sighed. "i-it's nothing. it's just....i don't think we should........see each other

anymore." kagome sighed. she

began sliding out from under him. he was surprised beyond belief. "wh-whaddya mean? what did i-" but kagome cut him off. "inuyasha, it's not

you. it's me. or more specifically, what i'm doing. inuyasha, every time when we're around each other, we end up losing control over our selves.

and besides, since we've met, you've already made so many promises to me. your friends are becoming suspicious, inuyasha face it! I'm nothing

but trouble for you. recking your image, making you lose control of your self, i mean, i'm like a walking danger magnet. every where i go, disaster

follows. and I'm afraid if you end up getting to close to me, you'll lose everything, just like i have. or at least, how I'm going to. I'm sorry, but i

can't

bear to see you get hurt. besides.......i-I'm afraid.....of falling in love with you. and no, it's not because of you being a hanyou. the reason is

because, if i fall in love with you, who knows if you'll end up feeling the same way. i just don't want to end up falling in love with someone who

wouldn't love me back. i couldn't take the heartbreak. please understand. i can't.....i can't do this. please forgive me." she said. her voice started

to quiver at the end. she was about to run back to the building. but inuyasha wouldn't hear it. he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back into his

arms. he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. his hand was still on her wrist, but then he slided it down to her hand, interlacing his

fingers with hers. he rested his chin on the crown of her head. "kagome, please. stop doing this to yourself. i hate seeing you like this. listen,

before i met you, nothing seemed to matter that much to me. but, then i saw you. and suddenly, i felt obligated to protect you. like i had found the

part of me that had been missing for so long, and didn't even know about it. kagome, i don't like seeing you cry. i just want...i just want to be with

you. please, kagome. i've never been with any girl. i've never needed or wanted anything or anyone the way i want and need you. and you know,

i don't care about my image or what my friends think about me. all that matters to me...is you. so i swear, i will always stay by your side, i will

always protect you, and i will always be here for you. and as for being afraid of falling in love, it's okay. i don't mind. actually, I'm scared too. so

don't worry." inuyasha said. kagome stared into his eyes. "inuyasha, why? why are you doing this? why are you risking everything for my sake?

why?" she asked, completely bewildered. inuyasha smiled. "well, a few reasons. one, i hate seeing you suffer and be miserable, two, you interest

me and are always driving me insane because i can never get you out of my head, three, i like being in your company, four, your sweet and

honest which is something i rarley come across when meeting people, and five...," he paused as he stared into her eyes a bit longer, a

mischievous grin touching his eyes, "i find you very attractive and elegant and extremely hard to ignore." kagome smiled. "inuyasha,

sometimes, in moments like these, i wonder if it's either you, or miroku disguised as you talking. because lately, all i've seen from you is a

flirtatious, hormone driven teenage boy." she laughed. inuyasha laughed too. "well, maybe that's because your so damn hot. and also because i

can't figure you out." kagome blushed furiously. "um........could we change the subject? please?" inuyasha laughed again. "alright." then he got

another idea. he leaned down to her ear. "but kagome," he whispered in a low, heart melting, husky tone, "don't think i won't fight off anyone

who tries to come and court you. we inu demons can be very territorial. so don't think I'm gonna play nice. as far as I'm concerned, friend or not,

your mine." kagome shivered. "okay, now I'm positive that your miroku." she smirked. inuyasha laughed. "alright. fine. what do you wanna talk

about, kags?" kagome turned to him. "well, i have a few things." inuyasha smiled. "name em." kagome averted his gaze. "well, number one, how

did you find this place, number two, will you please let me go, and number three, did i seriously just hear you call me kags?" inuyasha laughed his

harmonious laugh again. "alright, answer one, after you collapsed, i started running frantically until i found this place, answer two, I'd rather not,

and answer three, yes." kagome sighed. "man, you weren't kidding when you said inu youkai were territorial." inuyasha smirked. then he had an

idea. it was risky, but if he was going to commit to taking this slowly, he at least wanted to remember what might happen if things go right. "hey,

kagome?" kagome turned to look at him "yeah?" inuyasha sighed and averted her gaze. "um...i was wondering......and you have every right to

say no if you want to.......but i wanted to know............if it was alright..............if i could kiss you one last time. before we put this behind us."

kagome blushed a bit. inuyasha turned his head away completely. "never mind. forget what i just said. it's ridiculous." he said in a rush. kagome

looked at him with a pityful expression. _'he's never been with any girl in his life. i was probably his first real kiss. the fact that he's asking for one last _

_kiss....from me....it's actually pretty flattering. and besides, i guess it couldn't hurt. but...i wonder if he's afraid that if we put time on this.....i might fall _

_for someone else.....' _kagome thought. then, an image from her previous dream flashed through her mind.

_"kagome, i love you more than anything in the world. and i was wondering....if you'd like to marry me?" inuyasha said, bending down on one knee, _

_holding out an open box with a ring in it. kagome laughed. "oh inuyasha, yes! yes yes yes a thousand times YES!" kagome squealed. she ran into _

_inuyasha's arms, laughing and feeling as if she was in heaven._

kagome thought hard. _'i wonder....was that dream one of my occasional premonitions? i wonder........will inuyasha really ask me?' _she turned to face

him; he was still averting her eyes. _'well..I'll never know unless i find out.' _kagome gulped. "inuyasha?" she asked him. he turned to face her.

"yeah?" kagome gave him a warm, meaningful smile. "it's okay. you don't have to be so nervous. you can kiss me. i don't mind. i understand how

you feel alone, and how...i guess i was your first kiss. so it's okay." inuyasha stared at her wide eyed. "are you sure? what if i-" but kagome's

smile cut him off. "it's okay." inuyasha smiled a bit, then pressed his lips to hers in the most lustful, passionate, seductive, burning, heart melting

kiss in probably all of kiss history. and it was amazing. when they parted, inuyasha smiled down at kagome. "thank you." kagome smiled back.

"your welcome. and by the way, the 'you can kiss me' qualifies for the rest of the time that we're together. in fact, you are probably the only

person in my life who has unrestricted permission to lock lips with me." inuyasha gave a sly smirk. "good. because judging by how much of an

amazing kisser you are, plus the fact that you taste so damn good, is gonna make it hard for me to stay away." kagome rested her head against

his chest. "but, remember, this dosn't mean that i'm really your girlfriend." inuyasha sighed. "yeah, i know. but it is a way to keep most boys off of

you. a majority of the students here are youkai." kagome nodded. then she started humming. inuyasha recognized the tune. "that wouldn't

happen to be, 'I'll be there for you' by the rembrandts, would it kags?" kagome stopped humming and smirked. she decided to answer his

question, by singing. (A/N: i seem to be putting a lot of songs in here huh?)

(A/N: **bold lyrics=inuyasha **_italicized lyrics=kagome _underlined lyrics=both)

_so no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_(four rhythmic claps)_

_your jobs a joke, your broke_

_your love life's d.o.a_

_it's like your always stuck in second gear_

_when it hasn't been your day your week your month or even your year_

_but_

_I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before_

_i'll be there for you, cause your there for me too..._

inuyasha smiled. he then decided to cut in.

**your still in bed at ten**

**but work began at eight**

**you burned your break feast so far**

**things are going great**

**your mother warned you there'd be days like these**

**oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought**

**you down to your knees**

**that**

**I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour**

**I'll be there for you, like I've been there before**

**i'll be there for you, cause your there for me too...**

_no one could ever know me_

**no one could ever see me**

_seems your the only one who knows_

**what it's like to be me**

_some one to face the day with_

**make it through all the rest with**

someone I'll always laugh with

even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah

_it's like your always stuck in second gear_

**and it hasn't been your day**

_your week_

**your month**

or even your year...

I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour

I'll be there for you, like I've been there before

i'll be there for you, cause your there for me too...

I'll be there for you

i'll be there for you

I'll be there for you, cause your there for me too...

kagome laughed. "that answer your question?" inuyasha smiled. "that's one of my all-time favorite songs." kagome sighed. "mine too." she then

heard something crash. "YOWCH! ROSE BUSHES! WHY, OH WHY, DID I HAVE TO FALL IN THE ROSE BUSHES!? YEOW! SHARP THORNS! SHARP

THORNS!" screeched an all-too-familiar voice of a soon-to-be-thirty-feet-under monk. inuyasha turned beet red. he and kagome got up to see

miroku stumble blindly out of the bushes. inuyasha was so about to pounding the monk's head in, even though he was human, but kagome

pushed him into some near by bushes. (A/N: this time they were just regular, thorn less, bushes) he was confused, that is until he heard kagome

start talking to miroku. "hey roku-kun! whaddya doing here?"

miroku turned to face kagome, who was now leaning against the sakura tree in a casual hang out pose; her arms folded across her chest, and a

foot against the tree for support. miroku looked around in a daze. "huh, that's weird." kagome looked at him curiously. "what's weird?" miroku

stared at her confused. "well, i was sitting in a nearby tree, looking at the stars, just thinking. when i heard some rustling in the bushes below. i

look over my shoulder, and i see this black haired muscular guy come running through the trees, with you in his arms! i started following him, that

is until i fell off the branch. i tried to follow him on foot, but i couldn't see anything. after what felt like an eternity of walking, i decided that i might

have imagined it. so i find another tree, and climb up. this time however, i start hearing you sing. i look around, and there i see you, in the arms of

the same guy! singing with him! and smiling! i leaned over, trying to get a better look, and i end up falling again! this time into the rose bushes!

and now, here you are, leaning against a tree, minding your own business, no guy in sight! what's going on kagome!? I'm one hundred percent-"

"insane? perverted? narrow minded? stubborn? stupid? annoying? feel free to stop me when I'm right." kagome teased casually. she had a

feeling

that inuyasha didn't tell his other friends about his human night, and she wasn't about to let him blow his cover now. miroku groaned. "alright. i

guess my mind's playing tricks on me. i am pretty tired. i'm heading back to the dorm house. later, kags." miroku said, waving good bye as he

headed towards the dorm house. "later roku-kun" kagome said. when she was sure that miroku had left, she turned to the bushes where she

had pushed inuyasha into. "it's okay, yash. miroku's gone. you can come out now." inuyasha got out from the bushes. "thanks, kags." kagome

smiled. "welcome yash. after all, didn't i say that when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month," "or even our year..." inuyasha said,

catching on to what kagome was getting at. soon they started to sing the chorus one more time.

I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour

i'll be there for you, like i've been there before

i'll be there for you, cause your there for me too...

kagome smiled. "and i always will be." inuyasha smiled back. "yeah, i know." kagome turned, and noticed that the sky was beginning to turn

pinkish. but before she could point it out, she felt her body pulse. it felt like she was being freed from some deep inner slumber. she closed her

eyes, enjoying the feel of her powers returning. when the pulsating stopped, she opened her eyes. and everything seemed so much clearer. she

strectched, her body stiff from the return of her miko and demon powers. (A/N: okay, here's something i need to explain. even during the day,

when kagome demon side is concealed, she still has some of her demon abilities. like super sight and smell. her speed and strength are her own

but are enhanced when she transforms into a hanyou at night.) she turned again, this time to see the sun right on top of the horizon. the

moonless night had come to an end. she turned to inuyasha, and she smiled. there, in the sunlight, was _'my inuyasha' _she thought. and she

wasn't embarrassed. she gazed at him, soaking in the sight of his molten gold amber eyes, pearly white fangs, calloused hands, razor sharp

claws,

silver hair, and fluffy triangle dog ears. everything that proved he was a hanyou. her hanyou. and she didn't want him any other way. "hey, yash.

wanna go make some break feast? you must be hungry." inuyasha turned to her. he smiled. he could definitely tell that her miko and demon

powers had returned. for now, her eyes were once again their usuall radiant milk chocolate color, her hair was once more it's perfect shade of

pure smooth, silky, soft ebony. and she was once again holding some type of mysterious, joyful, energetic glow to her that only inuyasha could

see. she was once again kagome. the real kagome. his kagome."thought you'd never ask! i'm starving!" kagome laughed her musical laugh. "well

then. let's go!" she said. she grabbed his hand, and raced off towards the opposite direction of the rising sun. inuyasha laughed along with her.

however, neither of them were aware of the young girl standing in the shade of the weeping willow tree, smiling warmly at the them from behind.

_'i knew my phsycic powers would be useful someday.' _miyako thought.

* * *

**_Gasp! what's going on!? miyako has phsycic powers!? does this mean SHE's the one who's bringing kagome and inuyasha together!? _**

**_you'll have to read my next chappy to find out! oh, and thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing my story. keep it up!_**

* * *

**_And now for some after note theater!_**

**_setting: me and my boyfriend, kurama from last chapter, are hanging out with the other inu characters in the living room. _****_oh, and btw _**

**_remember, none of the things that happen during this theater actually happened. it's all just stuff from my imaginary la-la land. so, _**

**_basically, while in real life i'm a kid, in here I'm sixteen. and kurama is seventeen. now, let the show begin!_**

* * *

**_kagome: so, kurama, how did you and inu-chan end up together?_**

**_kurama: well, it's actually a pretty interesting story. me, hiei, kuwabara, yusuke, botan, and keiko were all having a picnic in a forest _**

**_clearing. yusuke had been begging for a vacation, and since there were no cases to investigate, enma agreed. however, un-beknownst to _**

**_us, by letting yusuke have his vacation, enma was sending us on a case. i guess we should have realized something was up when _**

**_enma sent us to the forest. so anyways, botan decided she wanted to play kimati ball. but somewhere in the middle of the game, hiei and _**

**_kuwabara got into a fight and the ball ended up getting kicked across to the other side of the forest. so i volunteered to go get it. but when i _**

**_reached it, i heard someone shouting....._**

**_(kurama's flashback)_**

**_stranger 1: get her!_**

**_stranger 2: don't let her get away!_**

**_female voice: someone help!_**

**_kurama: that sounds like a woman's voice. i better go see what's going on._**

**_(kurama runs to find a young woman, wearing lavender purple t-shirt and blue jeans. she's on the ground, quivering. just then, a bunch _**

**_of guys run up into view. the girl stands and _****_takes a few steps back.)_**

**_young woman: you creeps stay away from me! i'm not afraid to hurt rutheless morons like you!_**

**_stranger 1: now, now, c'mon babe. don't be like that._**

**_stranger 6: yeah, girly! just hand over the orihime no katana, and we might spare your life._**

**_young woman: no way! your not laying a single finger on this sword! i don't care what you do to me! it can't be anything worse than what _**

**_you could do to thousands of other innocent lives! i'd rather die than hand it over!_**

**_kurama's thoughts: hmmmm. she's seems very brave. and i definitely detect extremely high amounts of spirit energy from her. none the _**

**_less, i don't like the looks of those thugs. i'll have to keep an eye on this. the others can wait._**

**_stranger 10: listen! you hand over that sword right now, or you'll pay!_**

**_young woman: never!_**

**_stranger 12: THEN DIE!_**

**_(all the men rush at the woman. kurama decides this is the time to act.)_**

**_kurama: ROSE VINE WHIP SLASH!_**

**_(all the strangers are slashed into tiny pieces. the woman turns to face kurama)_**

**_young woman: thank you._**

**_kurama: your welcome. tell me, who are you?_**

**_young woman: my name is setsuna. and yours?_**

**_kurama: kurama._**

**_setsuna: nice to meet you, kurama._**

**_(End flashback)_**

**_inuyasha: wait wait wait! what does this setsuna girl have to do with you and inu-chan being together?_**

**_kurama: inu-chan is setsuna._**

**_everyone but me and kurama: huh?_**

**_me: yeah. setsuna is the name i use, when i'm not working._**

**_inuyasha: oh._**

**_miroku: so.....how far have you gotten in the bed?_**

**_me: MIROKU! YOU. ARE. DEAD!_**

**_miroku: GYAAAAAAAAAH!_**

**_sango: i got 'em!_**

**_(sango starts chasing miroku swinging her hiraikotsu violently)_**

**_kurama: his pervertedness is someday going to be the death of him._**

**_everyone: got that right._**

* * *

**_ha! that's the end! oh, and since this is a repost, i want to let everyone know thyat after i post chapter 15, i'm gonna start another story. _**

**_it'll be about my imaginary relationship with kurama. don't worry, i'll still post chapters for this story. but it's about time i start a new _**

**_project. remember, read and review!_**


	12. the begining of shikon high

**The New Girl In Town**

**An Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**Chapter 12: The Beginning of Shikon High**

_Thursday, August 26, 4:30 A.M_

_Shikon No Tama University_

_Neko-Kouzoku Dorm House_

_In The Lounge_

"so, inuyasha, did you seriously mean everything you said back there?" kagome asked inuyasha. they were both sitting on the couch watching t.v.

and kagome was still having a hard time beleiving that inuyasha would seriously claim her as his, when it's only been three days since they've met

each other. "for the billionth time, kagome, i have no idea what your talking about! last thing i remember is you sitting me and then it all went

black. i swear! if i offended you, i'm sorry. but i don't know what came over me!" inuyasha said, a little annoyed. this was roughly the ninteenth

time she had asked him that question. kagome nodded. _'if he really doesn't remember, than maybe my suspition was right.' _kagome thought. she

got up and went to the phone. she dialed miyako's number. when kagome and inuyasha had gotten back to the dorm house, maron and miyako

were gone. kagome was a little depressed. she didn't even get to apologize for missing the sleepover. then again, that was earlier. kagome now

had a bigger matter to discuss with her friend. the phone rang about three times before someone answered.

**miyako: **moshi moshi

**kagome: **miyako-chan? it's me, kagome.

**miyako: **hi kagome-chan? ogenki desu ka?

**kagome: **i'm fine. arigatou for asking. listen, shitsumon garimasu

**miyako: **okay. nani ka kimi need?

**kagome:** (in a whisper) were you in the garden last night?

**miyako:** yeah. i was taking a walk. why?

**kagome:** you didn't happen to pass by me did you?

**miyako: **wakarimasen

**kagome: **don't play dumb! i was with inuyasha in the garden last night! and suddenly he started to go all lance romance on me! and now he's

saying he didn't even remember anything! miyako, i'm gonna get straight to the point. did you, or did you not, use your powers on inuyasha

last night?

**miyako:** why are you asking me this?

**kagome: **because miyako-chan, your the only one i know who possesses the power to slip into someones mind unnoticed and take control of

them. i know you and the others are desperate to match me up with someone, but let's face it! there isn't a guy out there for me! and i'm

just fine with being single! so just BUTT OUT OF MY LIFE ALREADY!

kagome slammed the phone down onto the cradle. she then flopped down onto the couch, an irritated expression on her face. inuyasha stared at

her curiously. "what was that about?" kagome sighed. "it's miyako. i forgot to mention. she has physic powers. she's able to slip into someone's

mind unnoticed and take control of them. i'm guessing that she spotted us together last night and she used her abilities to take control of you.

that's why you don't remember anything." inuyasha gulped. "a-are you serious?" kagome nodded "yeah. it can be a real pain sometimes."

inuyasha averted kagome's eyes. "oh." inuyasha said.

inuyasha suddenly caught a glance at kagome's face. she actually seemed kinda...dissapointed. he was confused. _'why is she upset? i thought _

_that what i said last night might've turned her off from me. why does she look like...she was let down? unless....what happened last night was _

_something......kagome wanted?' "_hey kags, why do you look so dissapointed?" inuyasha asked kagome. kagome blushed. "i'm not dissapointed"

"then why are you blushing?" i'm not blushing!" "yes you are." "no, i'm not."

"are."

"not."

"are!"

"not!"

"are!"

"not!"

"are!"

"not!"

"are!!!"

"not!!!!"

"YOU ARE TOTALLY BLUSHING AND YOU SO KNOW IT!!!!!!"

"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

WHAM! (inuyasha face plants really hard into the floor)

"oh, and by the way, don't think that that rosary is gonna be coming off you anytime soon. i'm still keeping an eye on you. and also, if your

wondering how i managed to subdue you without saying sit, it's simple. i can use whatever commanding word or phrase i want. as long as when i

first use it, i use my miko powers to activate the rosary. after that, i can say it as much as i want, without having to use my powers. only problem,

is that if i used sit, everytime i say it, your gonna end up falling face first into the floor. so, i decided to change it to-" but inuyasha cut

her off by placing two fingers to her lips. "i got it." he grumbled. he knew she was about to say the 'o' word. and he didn't want to have another

meeting with the floor today. one was enough. he slowly pulled away from kagome, that is until he noticed her shivering. he thought it was

because she was cold, but actually, she was shivering from the warm jolt of electric pleasure from his touch. however, inuyasha was too dense to

notice that.

so he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively. this caused kagome to go ruby. inuyasha snickered. "oh, i get it, your

embarrassed to have a guy touching you like this. am i right?" "hey! i've never been with a guy before! you always embracing me makes me

nervous. i've never even gone out on a date before okay!?" she defended her self. inuyasha just chuckled. "sure, sure. whatever." kagome

sighed. "something tells me that what you told me about your tough guy side being an image was a big fat lie! it's an actual part of you!" "so you

finally figured it out? man, your quicker than the others." "huh?" "they think it's an act too. they think i over do it so that i can hide stuff from them.

they have no idea that i can actually be two types of people at once." "so, your a tough, ego-obssesed, arrogant, flirtatious moron, and a sweet,

compassionate, friendly, loyal, playful, energetic boy all wrapped up into one confusing inu-hanyou?" "ding! ding! ding! we have a winner!" "oh,

give it a rest!" kagome and inuyasha laughed. it felt strange to them that they could talk so easily to each other. but they didn't mind. inuyasha

stared at kagome's smiling face. "so, really kago-ko, why did you look disappointed earlier?" kagome sighed. "it's just...the things you said last

night...well....they were really sweet. even though it reminded me of miroku. the fact it was just my friends trying to make me fall in love was kind

of a let down." she sighed again. "but it doesn't matter. i'll forgive them eventually. i always do. it's one of my weaknesses." kagome smiled. she

got up from her spot on inuyasha's lap and headed toward the stair case. "where ya going?" inuyasha asked. kagome turned to him and smirked.

"don't tell me you've forgotten yash. it's Thursday, august 26." inuyasha was still confused. "three days from monday. which was the second to

last day of summer vacation." still looked confuzzled. "FOR KAMI'S SAKE, INUYASHA! IT'S THE FIRST FREAKING DAY OF SCHOOL!" kagome shouted

at him. his face blanched. kagome shook her head. "damn, you can be so dense sometimes. i'm gonna go take a shower. see ya in a few." and

kagome rushed upstairs to her room.

* * *

**What's going on in inu's head right now**

_OH CRAP! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! AND I'M TOTALLY NOT READY! CRAP, SHIT, DAMN, FUCK, CHIKUSHO, FAKU, KUSO, DEAR KAMI, HELP _

_ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Inu's friends thoughts about what kagome had shouted, because she had woken them up**

_**koga: **oh holy kuso._

_**ayame: **FINALLY!_

_**sesshomaru: **oh well. knew the fun was gonna stop sometime._

_**kagura: **no! not yet! i haven't perfected all my fangirl slaying techniques yet!_

_**rin: **damn. just when me and kohaku were finally getting serious._

_**kohaku: **phew! thank kami. yearbook committee, here i come!_

_**shippo: **lord kill me._

_**kirara: **those younger girls better keep there hands off shippo or i'll kill 'em!_

_**sango: **yes! finally, my safe haven has reopened it's doors! no more miroku groping me in public! YAHOO!_

_**miroku: **here i come Ladies._

* * *

**With kagome in the bathroom. kagome pov**

"i still can't beleive the first day of school is here already." i said to myself. i was in the shower, washing my hair as thorough as possible, wanting

to make sure that all of inuyasha's scent was washed off of me. the last thing he needed was miroku's perverted mind thinking up crazy ideas.

after about two hours of washing my face, hair, and body, i got out, dried off, and went into my closet to choose my outfit for the day. i ended up

choosing a pink mtv t-shirt, aqua blue pants, neon blue star shaped earrings, a black and white checkered jacket, lemon yellow mary jane flats,

three bracelets; one black, one white, and one purple, and a neon purple head band. i decided to let my hair down, letting it go all the

way to my knee cap section in the leg area. i looked my self over. i totally looked different than when i first arrived to this school but come on,

every one's gotta have at least a little variation in their wardrobe. my signature look was meant as my first impression. now it's time to mess

with some heads. i laughed to myself, trying to see how many of the students will either call me a liar, be totally confused, or just think i'm an

insane wannabe trying to get some attention, when i tell them i was the girl who fought kinky-bitch. i laughed some more. i looked at my iluv

model i177 digital radio clock on my night stand. it read 6:47. school didn't start until 8:50. i still had plenty of time. so i decided to head back into

the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. once that was done, i headed down stairs. (A/N: and i forgot to mention, yes, she does have

underwear, a bra, and deodorant on. and she's wearing knee highs under her jeans.)

* * *

**In the living room (still kagome pov)**

when i got down stairs, i noticed everyone was rushing around like mad. and i was surprised to see what they were wearing. well, at least

sesshomaru, koga, kagura, and ayame. (A/N: i'm too lazy right now to describe the outfits, so i'm just gonna list them ;-P)

**sesshomaru: **blue long sleeve business shirt (without the coat) a black and red striped tie, black pants, tan belt, brown leather loafers and black

socks.

**kagura: **ankle length turquoise sleeveless dress, gold hoop earrings, turquoise high heels, gold bracelet with a turquoise rose on it, and a gold

pearl necklace.

**ayame:** ankle length black strapless dress with white polka dots and a big red band wrapped around the waist, a red pearl necklace and red

pearl dangling earrings, and red high heels

**koga: **white long sleeve button shirt and a black jacket, tan pants, black leather loafers, indigo tie, white socks

i was taken aback. why in the hell would they dress up so fancy!? it's not prom, it's the first day of school! then my eyes drifted to the couch, and i

relaxed. inuyasha and the others were actually normal looking. (A/N: again, too lazy. deal with it. ;-p)

**Inuyasha: **a white long sleeve, with the sleeves cut off at the elbow, a crimson jacket, with the sleeves cut off at the shoulder, black denim jeans,

white socks, and black sneakers.

**Miroku: **purple turtle neck sweater, blue jeans, white converse.

**Shippo: **orange shirt, turquoise jacket, blue jeans, black converse

**Kohaku: **black leather jacket, gray t-shirt, brown denim jeans, white sneakers

**Sango: **faded yellow t-shirt with bright pink polka dots on it, neon purple skirt that has three layers, aquamarine leggings with brown polka dots,

pink sneakers, neon green hoop earrings, bright red wrist band

**Rin: **faded purple t-shirt with black tiger stripes on it, yellow shorts, neon green wrist band, black hoop earrings, red rain boots with the justice

monkey on them.

**Kirara: **white t-shirt, rainbow plaid shorts, green flip flops, orange sweat shirt

i sighed and went over to them. at least they didn't look like they were heading to some fancy dinner. "kagome-chan! morning! you sleep well?"

sango said all in a rush. "morning sango. i slept perfectly." sango smiled. "i'm glad." then i remembered something. "hey, sorry about the

sleepover. i guess i was a little too tired after my shower, and ended up sleeping the rest of the day!" sango giggled. "it's okay. turns out, none

of your friends could come. they all had to get ready for today. maron also ended up leaving early. and miyako just disappeared somewhere and

never came back." sango said casually. i then went over to her and plopped myself onto the couch. i leaned in and whispered in her ear, "what in

the hell are sesshomaru, kagura, koga, and ayame all dressed up for?" sango gave a sideways glance to them, then whispered back into my ear,

"during the summer, they got letters, saying that they were accepted into the college level classes. and one of the most important rules of those

classes is that you have to dress sophisticated. ya see, kinky-ho's older sister, kaguya, is the one who runs the college classes. apparently,

she likes it when her students dress the way she once was: wealthy. she says that she likes to remember what it felt like to be wealthy, but

doesn't want to waste her time scourging through photos and stuff. she prefers to use her students." sango said. i sighed. i remembered kaguya.

she was actually the only member of kinky-bitch's family that didn't turn against me. she actually was the one that managed to get me and maron

out of tokyo safely. if i ever met her again, i was going to say thank you.

* * *

**Normal POV**

the silence stretched between the two girls. kagome wanted to break the ice, but she didn't know how. then she thought of something. "hey

sango, doesn't your dad own that fitness center, 'ginsenshi taijiya'?" sango looked at her surprised. "yeah. how'd you know?" kagome smiled.

"when i was three years old, i started training there. i took every course they had, including demon slaying. a few months after my eighth

birthday,

i graduated, my grades were all A+!" sango stared at her. "are you serious?" "yeah. it was actually fun!" sango was startled. her father had told

her that nobody had ever made it out of his gym with perfect scores. he said the only time it had happened he said that the person was a

massive body builder. and that he was male. now here she finds out that it turned out to be an eight year old kagome! two words popped into

sango's head: black mail. "so kagome, your basically a trained miko and demon slayer?" kagome grinned and nodded. "yep!" _'not to mention _

_demon.' _inuyasha thought. he smiled at his two friends.

then he smirked. "see, kagome, i told you that you and my friends would get along. and y-" but kagome cut him off, knowing he was gonna try

and embarrass her. "inuyasha osuwari" and inuyasha kissed the floor for the second time that day. miroku snickered. "HEY! CAN WE PLEASE TRY

AND ACT SERIOUS!? MRS. TENNYO WILL BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES! AND I WANT HER TO THINK THAT WE ALL CAN BEHAVE LIKE PROPERLY RAISED

YOUNG ADULTS! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE SHIPPO ON A SUGAR HIGH AND BEHAVE!" sesshomaru bellowed. everyone jumped at his

outburst. kagura rolled her eyes. "geez, calm down, fluffy." everything went dead silent and inuyasha immediately shot his head back up.

"KAGURA!!!!" sesshomaru yelled while blushing a deep cherry red. "oops." kagura squeaked, reavealing her secret pet name for her boyfriend,

which she had managed to keep a secret for so long. "f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fluffy!?!?!?" rin stuttered. sesshomaru sighed in defeat. "yes, it's my nickname."

suddenly, the entire dorm house was filled with nothing but,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" as everyone began to laugh

their asses off. everyone but sesshomaru and kagura that is. "it's really not that funny." sesshomaru mumbled. just then, kagome got an

extremely evil smirk on her face. "hey, inuyasha. how many people here are familiar with sesshomaru?" kagome asked the still laughing hanyou.

"everyone. why?" kagome got a pure evil glint in her eyes. "oh, i just think we should be fair to the other students, and share this little secret of

ours." inuyasha caught on to what she was saying. so did everyone else. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" sesshomaru yelled. he lunged at kagome. but

inuyasha blocked him and held him off. "RUN KAGOME, RUN!" inuyasha yelled. kagome ran away up to her room. after rummaging under her bed,

she finally found what she was looking for: her brother's megaphone. he let her borrow it over the summer, and then decided to let her keep it.

she immediately ran out her window and out of the garden, and headed straight to the center of the front grounds. when she got there, she

jumped onto the highest point of the school building. she turned the megaphone up to maximum, and then shouted into it, "ATTENTION STUDENTS

OF SHIKON NO TAMA UNIVERSITY! ATTENTION! THE GREAT SEESSHOMARU TAKAHASHI HAS A NICKNAME AND IT'S FLUFFY!" kagome yelled. soon, the

entire campus was filled with the deafening roar of,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

for everyone had woken up to the sound of kagome's announcement. then suddenly, sesshomaru appeared from behind her. he took the

megaphone from her hand, and shouted his own news into it. "ALSO, INUYASHA TAKAHASHI AND KAGOME HIGURASHI ARE DATING!" the deafening

roar of laughter turned into a deafening roar of cheers. kagome, of course, was as red as the fires of hell. where she was definitely thinking about

sending sesshomaru. "SESSHOMARU! YOUR A DEAD MAN!" kagome yelled, chasing after him. bad move. for she slipped and fell off the edge of

building. as she plummeted toward the ground, she could've sworn she heard sesshomaru snicker and mumble "step one complete." but all

kagome was aware of was her meeting with the dirt. that is, until a strong pair of arms appeared around her, and lowered her safely to the

ground. she looked up to see none other than inuyasha's smiling face. "ya know, for someone who doesn't like to be embraced all the time, you

sure like to get yourself into spots where your gonna end up in my arms." kagome blushed. "oh shut up!" she scolded. just then, she heard some

voices murmuring behind her and inuyasha. "so it's true, they are dating." "kinda soon don't ya think?" "hey, at least inuyasha finally has a girl."

"took him long enough, that's for sure." "how long do you think it'll last?" "i'm betting two months tops." kagome and inuyasha turned, only to find

at least half of the student body behind them! kagome blushed furiously. what was she gonna do now!? then an idea came to her. _'it's risky, but _

_it's the only way to get out of this mess unscaved.' _kagome thought. she lowered herself from inuyasha's arms and onto the ground. she turned to

inuyasha, and whispered in his ear, "yash, i think we might have to go along with this. ya know, pretend that we're dating. i'm guessing by the

end of the week, somebody will have done something to wipe this incident clean from everyone's memories. i mean, this _is _high school. right?"

inuyasha turned to face her and nodded. just then, a man with a purple diamond on his forehead and ankle long black hair tied into a braid

wearing a black t-shirt, tan leather jacket, blue jeans, and some indigo colored sneakers, came to the front of the crowd and spoke up. "hey! so is

it true? are you guys dating or not?" before kagome could respond, inuyasha had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"yeah, bankotsu, we're dating! gotta problem with that?" inuyasha went on the offensive. bankotsu smiled. "not at all. in fact, it's about time you

found yourself a girl." and everyone started cheering for inuyasha and kagome. inuyasha then picked up kagome in his arms again and sprinted

off while they were all distracted. he found a nice, secluded spot underneath an apple tree, bright ruby red apples dangling above them. "hey

yash, who was that guy anyways?" kagome asked inuyasha when they seated them selves under the tree. "he was bankotsu shininitai. a

member of

a gang known as the band of seven. their mercenaries for hire. the fact that their still allowed in the country astounds me. they've been the

cause of over a thousand deaths in japan. their members consist of kyokotsu ganesha, a giant demon with no special powers, unless you count

being almost as tall as mount fuji a power. some people say that he actually lives there. but who really knows. then there's jakotsu shininitai,

bankotsu's younger brother. he possesses the jakotsu no kantana, or the sword of jakotsu. hence his name. the blade somehow bends and

strikes

and curves like a snake when used in battle, making jakotsu a formidiable opponent. though, even without the blade, jakotsu would still be

extremely scary." this made kagome curious. "and why is that?" she asked. inuyasha didn't answer. instead he placed a hand over mouth, not

wanting to deal with questions. "as i was saying," he said "the next member

is mukotsu kisama. he's a master when it comes to poison

handling. and womanizing. next is renkotsu kusotare (A/N: it's actually kuso tare, i just mushed the words together. and BTW, kuso tare means

shit head. ;-D) he's the pyro of the group. then there's ginkotsu kusarikama. his parent's died because of the band of seven, but he lost his

memory of that. so he ended up joining the group. however, he had to get fixed first. renkotsu saved him by turing him into a human tank! you'll

know him when you see him. then there's suikotsu namida. he's an excellent fighter and a healer. why he chose to quit medical school and join

the band of seven, i know not, but still, don't mess with him when he's mad. or any of them for that matter. and last but not least, there's

bankotsu shininitai. he's the leader. his weapon is a giant halber called banryu. and it's very powerful. i'm telling you kags, stay away from these

guys unless you want a death sentence. and when they have teir eyes on something they want, don't interfere unless it has personal value. like

a member of your family or an heirloom that's irriplaceble or something like that. anything else, let them take it." kagome finally manged to rip

inuyasha's hand off her mouth. "thanks, i'll keep that in mind." she said, panting hard from the lack of breath. she then rested her head back on

inuyasha's chest. she looked at the nearby clock tower, and noticed that it was already 7:15. "kagome, i'm sorry." kagome was startled out of her

daze when she heard inuyasha's voice. "sorry? for what?" inuyasha hung his head. "well, to be honest, i do remember some things from last

night. but only bit's and pieces. like when we sung i'll be there for you by the rembrandts. i just pretended like i didn't remember anything

because, well, i was worried whatever happened would make you sick of me or something." kagome stared at him confuzzled. "that's what your

apologizing for? yash, that's okay! geez, i think i'm starting to rub off on you. you keep apologizing to me way to much." inuyasha was surprised

at first, but decided to let it go. then he thought of something. "ya know, if anybody asks us if we have a song, let's say it's that one. 'i'll be there

for you.' okay? just as a precaution? after all, it's our favorite." kagome smiled at him. "sure" inuyasha smiled back. then kagome thought of

something. "hey, yash, can i have permission to kill your brother?" "no!" "awwwww. why not?" "because i call dibs!" "hey! that's not fair!" "he's

my brother kago-ko!" "oh, and can you please stop calling me that?" "why?" "because, when you say that, your basically saying 'basket girl'."

"so?" "so?! hello! i don't know about you, but basket girl just doesn't sound right to me." "fine. so, kags, you excited for school?" "if you count

scared shitless beyond recovery as excited, then yes." "feelings mutual." "you scared too?" "yep." "THERE THEY ARE!" "OH CRAP!" "what is it

yash?" "it's the school welcoming commitee." "huh?" "bankotsu and the other students!" "oh shit!" kagome and inuyasha bolted up to see once

again the entire student body charging at them at full speed. only this time, kagome saw that they were being led by a boy wearing make up and

had his hair pinned up into a loose bun with a butterfly pin. he actually seemed kinda...girly. kagome noticed that inuyasha was getting nervous.

once the mob had reached the tree, the girly man stood in front of inuyasha and kagome, the man's eyes glaring daggers at kagome. "alright!

word on the street is that you two are dating! and i want proof! i wanna see you, inuyasha, kiss her! and mean it too! not a fake, chatse kiss. but

romantic, passion filled one! only then will i beleive that you guys are dating!" the man said all in a rush. kagome blushed furiously. _'damn! that's _

_right! some people might like me or inuyasha! i didn't about that! of course they'll want proof! aw man, wha-' _but kagome's thoughts were cut off.

by inuyasha's lips crashing on to hers.

* * *

Kagome melted into the kiss instantly. her eyes drooped close, her arms unconsciously wrapped around inuyasha's strong neck, and before he

could ask, she parted her lips and allowed him into her mouth. their tounges battled for dominance, but inuyasha's won fair and square. they

traced every detail of each other's mouths, and to both of them it was total bliss. though, it all ended soon, thanks to the burning desire of air

from kagome's lungs. they parted, each of them gasping for air. kagome then felt herself be crushed against inuyasha's chest, his arms wrapped

protectively around her petite waist. "is that proof enough for ya jakotsu?" kagome heard inuyasha ask. her eyes widened. _'th-th-that's jakotsu!?' _

she thought, disbeleiving. that was the man that made inuyasha call him a formidable oppoponent? a young boy that has butterfly pins in his hair

and wears make up!?

kagome seriously thought she was gonna explode with laughter. luckily, she managed to keep quiet. she pulled back, just enough to see

jakotsu's face. and it was _priceless_! his eyes were as wide as jumbo sized pizza's, his mouth was hanging so low, it was like it was about to fall

off, and his entire face was as pale as snow. which, of course, made the make up even more distinct on his face. jakotsu's face went downcast,

his eyes covered by his bangs. "s-s-so i guess i-i-it's true. y-your n-n-not up for grabs anymore, huh inuyasha?" jakotsu stuttered a

bit. kagome was confused. why did jakotsu sound so.....upset? she saw his frame begin to tremble, and the tears fall from his face on to the

ground. this made kagome even more confused. "why are you upset? we're dating! according to what i've learned, most people would be happy

for us!" kagome said, leaving inuyasha's arms and facing jakotsu fully. jakotsu went still immediately. "why am i upset, you ask?" he said in an

overly sugary voice. "well, it's simple, really." jakotsu stood straight up, his bangs still covering his eyes. "i'm upset because you stole my inuyasha

away from me. and now you must face the consequences." jakotsu whispered, an evil smirk forming on his lips. he then dashed at kagome,

unsheathing the jakotsu no katana from it's sheath on his back, jumping in the air and then swinging the blade at kagome. only, he didn't release

the hilt. the blades just multiplied and were coming at kagome full speed.

"DIE!!!!!" jakotsu yelled.

* * *

**_HA! cliffie! and i think i'm gonna set up one of those review demand thingies. if you really love my story, and want me to continue, _**

**_you will submit 15 reviews. if not, then i will not continue and you will never know what happens next! i have 23 reviews right now, _**

**_so if i don't have at least 38 or more reviews in the next four days, the story stops here! i know i'm being kinda mean, but this is _**

**_strictly buisness. sorry._**

**_remember, READ AND REVIEW!_**


	13. the firs day of school part 1

**The New Girl In Town: An Inuyasha Fanfic**

**Authors note: hey everyone! sorry it took me so long to update. but i've been busy being grounded. here's my thirteenth chappy!**

**Chapter 13: First Day Of School (Part 1)**

* * *

**Bankotsu's POV**

i smiled to myself. inuyasha had finally found himself a girlfriend. now everything had finally seemed right with the world. _'then again, inuyasha _

_seemed pretty defensive. i guess he doesn't know about me and the others quitting the mercenary gig. i'll have to talk to him about it later.' _i thought to

myself. i walked around the school grounds. i had left the hoard of people a while ago. i needed some personal time before school started. as i

walked, i ended up finding myself in a small apple orchard. only problem was that the apple trees were scattered around everywhere and looked

more like a forest than an apple orchard. i laughed a bit. the school principle has a crazy way of running things here. then, i heard a voice call out,

"why are you upset?

we're dating! from what i've learned, people would be happy about that!" it was the voice of inuyasha's girl friend, kagome. "why am i upset, you

ask?" _'oh shit! that's jakotsu's voice! and it's the exact same tone he uses before he's about to...' _i couldn't bring myself to think the word. i ran

towards the sound, pleading to the gods above that i would make in time. _'this is inuyasha's very first relationship! if jakotsu...no! i won't let him do _

_this!' _i wasn't going to let inuyasha suffer at the hands of jakotsu's jealousy. just then i heard the sound of jumping and shuffling medal.

"DIE!!!!!" i heard jakotsu scream. i jumped out of the apple tree, and lunged at kagome. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i heard inuyasha scream. i had caught

kagome and instinctively wrapped my arms around her. i pushed her out of the way, and we both landed on the ground with a hard thump.

jakotsu's blades had missed us by a few mere inches. i could feel kagome shivering in my arms. whether it was from coldness, or fear, or the fact

that an ex-mercenary leader had just saved her from being killed from another ex-mercenary, i wasn't sure. but if there was one thing i did know,

it was that jakotsu was probably staring at us in shock. i slowly got up, and then pulled kagome back a bit to look at her face. "are you alright?" i

asked her. her eyes were filled with a mixture of fear, shock, confusion, gratefulness, and curiosity. "y-yeah. th-thank you. bankotsu." she

stuttered a bit. then inuyasha came over. "bankotsu!" he called. i turned to face him. he stopped, one or two feet away. he seemed confused,

releived, a bit annoyed (probably because i was the one who had saved his girlfriend, not him) and a tiny hint of....fear. whether it was from the

fact that he had almost seen his girlfriend die, or the fact that i, bankotsu, the ex-leader of the band of seven, was touching his girl-friend, i didn't

know either. inuyasha gulped, then he smiled at me. "thank you, bankotsu, for saving kagome. i owe you, big time." i was shocked. inuyasha

takahashi, had just **thanked **me, bankotsu shinininatai. **me**! and did he say that he owes me!? i was in total shock. but before he could notice, i

quickly regained my composure and said, "don't sweat it, inuyasha. it was nothing." he smiled, and i smiled back. i then let go of kagome, and let

her go back into inuyasha's arms, where she belonged.

* * *

**Normal POV**

kagome ran over to inuyasha. when she felt his arms safely around her once more, she felt nothing but comfort. she then turned to

bankotsu. "thank you, bankotsu. for saving me. i don't think i'd been able to have gotten out of the way in time. if it weren't for you, i'd be dead

right now." kagome said with deep gratitude. bankotsu blushed a bit and avoided her warm friendly gaze. "like i said, i-it was nothing." kagome

smiled. jakotsu, however, was far from glad. "nothing? NOTHING!? THAT WASN'T NOTHING! YOU JUST SAVED HER! SHE'S RIGHT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR

YOU, SHE'D BE DEAD! THEN I COULD HAVE INUYASHA ALL TO MYSELF RIGHT NOW! YOUR A TRAITOR BANKOSTU! A FILTHY, NO-GOOD, SCUMBAG OF A

TRAITOR! I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!? HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE!" jakotsu cried. he was, at this point, jumping up and down like a five

year old, kicking up dirt, smashing his head against a tree, pounding the dirt with his fist, basically a full blown temper tantrum. that is until

bankotsu picked up a rock and threw it at his head. "jakotsu, grow up! you know as well as i do that the day miroku stops being a lecher is the

day inuyasha will say that he's gay and fall in love with you. now stop being a baby and congradulate kagome and inuyasha! now!" bankotsu

yelled. "but i don't wanna!" jakotus whined, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. kagome couldn't take it anymore. the makeup, the butterfly

pin, the temper tantrum, the whining and fake tears, it was all to much for her to handle. she bursted out laughing. inuyasha just stared at her

like she was insane. jakotsu got up, and he was fuming. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY, WENCH!?" kagome just continued to laugh. "i (giggle)

can't tell (snicker) which is funnier! the fact that sesshomaru's nickname is fluffy (another round of laughter) or the fact that your as mature as a

(giggle) three year old on a sugar high! (yet another fit of giggles) plus, (giggle) you look like a runaway circus clown! (another laughing fit)"

bankotsu chuckled. now that the kagome put it that way, it did all seem a little humerous. plus, when he saw her laughing like this, he found her

rather...cute. jakotsu, of course, was another story. he was positively boiling with rage. "IT. IS. NOT. FUNNY!!!!!!!!!" he hollered. kagome still

wouldn't stop laughing. "it's down right HILARIOUS! (yet ANOTHER laughing fit)" jakotsu was just about ready to pounce on kagome. then, she

finally stopped laughing and just stared at jakotsu with a bright warm smile on her face. "but, your right. so what if your gay and like to wear

makeup? it's your choice. you should be happy and free to make those choices. it's your life, not mine. i'm sorry i laughed at you." jakotsu just

stared in shock. first, she was laughing her ass off at him, now she's smiling and talking like one of those corny motivational speakers!? what the

hell was wrong with this girl!? kagome just smiled and turned back to inuyasha. "c'mon yash. lets get outta here and find fluffy. we still need to

murder him." inuyasha had a devilish grin on his face. "finally!" he shouted with glee. he grabbed her hand and before they left, she turned to

jakotsu and bankotsu. "later bankotsu! see ya jakostu!" she said before running with inuyasha past the crowd of students off to the front

grounds. "later kagome!" bankotsu called back with a smile. jakotsu was simply thinking of new ways to murder kagome.

* * *

**with inuyasha and kagome**

"i seriously thought that you had gone mental for a second there." inuyasha told kagome as they were rushing to get back to the front ground to

kill sesshomaru. "oh, and why is that?" kagome asked, already knowing the answer. "because you were cackling like a mad man! that's what!"

inuyasha said. "jakotsu may have been acting funny, but trust me, you shouldn't mess with him!" kagome rolled her eyes. "alright." when they

finally reached the front grounds, sango, miroku, shippo, kirara, rin, kohaku, koga, and ayame were all standing there, with the biggest, most

stupid smiles on their faces that inuyasha and kagome had ever seen. "look! the happy couple, here at last!" miroku called. inuyasha stopped

dead in his tracks, where as kagome just sped up the pace. "MIROKU! YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kagome screamed, her eyes ablaze with

fury. miroku, doing something smart for once, decided it was time for him to run. now. he bolted out of there, but kagome just kept chasing him.

"MIROKU, YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOUR GONNA WISH KAMI NEVER PUT WOMEN ON EARTH! GET

BACK HERE YOU DAMNED MONK! NOW!!!!" "why are you chasing me!? fluffy's the one you should be mad at!" "I AM MAD! FURIOUS! BUT INUYASHA

ALREADY CALLED DIBS ON MURDERING HIM, SO THAT ONLY LEFT YOU!" "why me!?" "YOUR THE ONE WHO THOUGHT IT'D BE FUNNY TO TEASE US

ABOUT THE FACT THAT FLUFFY MADE EVERYONE THINK WE'RE TOGETHER! AND I'M SO NOT IN THE MOOD FOR TEASING! DO YOU HEAR ME!? NOT. IN.

THE. MOOD!!!!!!" "why!? your always in the mood for a good joke!" "NOT WHEN I WAS ALMOST KILLED BY A GAY MERCERNARY WHO'S IN LOVE

INUYASHA!" this caused miroku to stop dead in his tracks, which resulted in kagome crashing in to him. because she was going so fast, it looked

more like she headbutted him, for they both went rolling on the ground. when they finally stopped, kagome was now laying on top of miroku, with

miroku sprawled out under her. when kagome sat up, she heard miroku mumble, "you were attacked by jakotsu?" kagome froze, but she knew

miroku wanted an answer. "yeah." "was he angry?" "he was furious." "did he use the jakotsu no katana?" "yeah." "did inuyasha save you?" "no."

"then why are you still alive?" kagome was confused at this. "whaddya mean?" miroku sat up and stared at her, with a deep, serious, caring, and

worried look in his eyes. which completely surprised kagome, since miroku was never serious about anything. "kagome, jakotsu isn't just a

formidible opponent just because he's gay. when he has his sights set on someone he wants dead, he will stop at nothing, and i mean nothing,

till he sees that person die at his hands. so i'm asking you again. why are you still alive?" kagome went wide eyed at this, but what would she

say? she figured that the truth was the best way to get out of this. "his older brother, bankotsu, was the one that saved me." miroku was

dumbstruck. whatever he had been thinking, it definitely hadn't been that. "a-are you serious!? bankotsu saved you!?" miroku asked, shocked.

kagome nodded. miroku sighed. _'this year is gonna be hell.' _he thought. all of this unknown to kagome, of course. then, she suddenly felt two

strong arms lift her up off the ground. but when she turned to face the person, who she thought was inuyasha, she was shocked to see "da-i

mean, mr. higurashi!?" kagome yelled, completely caught off guard. there was her father, gripping her tightly by the arms. "good morning

kagome." he said cheerfully, a little smile on his face. "w-what are you doing here!?" kagome asked, shocked. it's not every day you see the

principal of a prestigious school walking around in broad daylight. whether he's secretly your father or not. "i heard a lot of shouting out here, so i

came to investigate. then i saw you headbut miroku, and now here you are sitting on top of him, confessing that one of the students here

attacked you and that his older brother saved you. i couldn't help but be curious." kagome sighed. _'great. as if jakotsu doesn't need another reason _

_to hate me.' _kagome thought. "and also, because school starts in three minutes." kagome went rigid. she whipped around to face the clock tower,

and sure enough, it read 8:47. kagome immediately ran back over to the others. when she got back, inuyasha smirked at her. "you really are

slow, aren't you?" kagome rolled her eyes and just punched him the arm. "oh shut up." she said. suddenly, she saw all the other students file into

the front grounds. including bakotsu, only this time he was surrounded by six other guys. three of them didn't even look human. and one of the

ones that did look human, she instantly recognized as jakotsu. just at that moment, she saw her dad take the stage. "ahem! excuse me, in a few

minutes, you will begin your first year in shikon no tama university. and there are a few things that i want to make clear. first, no killing people on

campus. yes, that means you jakotsu. secondly, i want everyone here to treat each other with respect. the only exceptions are kikyo and naraku,

because there dumbasses." everyone cheered at that. "and thirdly, i have a special annoncement to make. but first, will miss kagome please

come up here?" kagome gulped. what could her father be planning? knewing she was going to regret it, she let her curiosity take over and

reluctantly went up the steps to her father's side. when she got there, tasogare smiled and turned back to the crowd of students. "now, students

of shikon no tama university. as you all know, my family is very small. i have a father in law, a wife, and one son." at this, jakostu suddenly yelled,

"WE ALREADY KNEW THAT NUMSKULL! WE'VE SEEN THEM ON THE COVERS OF THE NEWSPAPER WITH YOU! WHY ARE YOU TELLING US THIS SHIT

WHEN WE ALREADY KNOW IT!?" tasogare remained calm and said once more, "well, there's one thing that you don't know about my family. and

that is the fact that i also have a daughter." everyone broke out into a murmur, whereas kagome just went pale faced. _'oh crap! why do i have a _

_feeling i know where this is going!?' _she thought. tasogare just silenced the students with his hand. then bankotsu shouted, "so, who is your

daughter?" tasogare smiled and said, "well, she's sixteen years old, has a hanyou for a boyfriend, is attending this school for the first time, and

she hates kikyo with all her heart and soul." everyone still looked confused. kagome groaned. _'chikusho! are they all really that stupid!?' _kagome

thought. then another person piped up, "could ya give us another hint?" kagome had had enough of this. she knew that the only way to confess

her secret the right way was to do it herself. "yes," she called out, "i'll give you another hint. or better, i'll give you the answer. IT'S ME! YA

FREAKIN IDIOTS!" kagome shouted, completely irritated that her father was making her do this. everyone gasped. except for inuyasha, since he

already knew that. tasogare nodded. "yep. kagome is definitely my daughter. which means," he wrapped his arm around kagome's shoulders and

pulled her close. his voice and face suddenly became lethaly serious. "any body who is caught in attempting to harm or even kill kagome will be

permanently expelled from shikon no tama university. so i suggest you keep your hands off her. especially you, jakotsu. don't think i don't know

about your little attempt to kill kagome earlier. one more slip up and your out of here! got it!?" he yelled. he didn't really give them enough time

to answer, for at that moment, the bell rang. "now get to class!" he yelled, his voice still threatning. tasogare then stormed away, and kagome

groaned. _'so much for keeping my identity a secret.' _she thought. just then, she felt a new pair of arms wrap around her. she turned to see

inuyasha's piercing amber eyes gazing down at her. "c'mon. we don't wanna be late." and he pulled her into the school.

* * *

**_Hey! that's the thirteenth chappy! and also, i am removing the review quota. anyways, read and review._**


	14. the first day of school part two

**The New Girl In Town**

**A Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**Chapter 14: The First Day Of School (Part 2)**

**Authors note: konnichiwa and welcome to the fourteenth chappy! please forgive me if i suck! i'm starting to run low on good ideas.**

**Kagome's POV**

i was completely and entirely pissed off. not only did people think that me and inuyasha were dating (i blame fluffy) and jakotsu of the band of seven

is trying to murder me, but now my dad has told everyone that i'm his daughter. now people are just gonna try and be friends with me cause they'll

know i'm rich! ugh! i told him i didn't want people to know! why else did i never go to the newspaper interviews and have him enroll me as

'kagome'!? if he was planning on telling everyone, he shouldn't have bothered trying to keep my identity a secret in the first place! i am so gonna

have a word with that man next time i run into him. "kagome, you there? hello? kagoooooooooooooooooomeeeeeee?" i was so deep in my thoughts

of hatred toward my dad that i didn't recognize the voice at first, that is until i felt a football collide with the back of my skull. i was so angry by this

point that i didn't even see who had hit me. so when i turned around and smacked the person behind me, i found out that i had slapped....................

jakotsu.

can you say 'worst first day of school ever?' i stood up straight and looked at the makeup covered face before me, now sporting a bright red

hand mark on the side of his face. i was positive my face had lost all color. i was panicked by this point so i simply said, "oops! sorry jakotsu! didn't

know it was you! gotta go. bye!" and i ran like a bat outta hell. when i was sure i was far away enough from the band of seven, i looked around. i

found myself in a music room that was completely empty. i didn't have my schedule, i didn't know what time it was, and i didn't know where inuyasha

and the others had gone. i had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that i didn't know where i was going. then i spotted something. it was one of

those old style country guitars. i wasn't sure what to do, so i figured i'd just play some music till someone found me. i went over to the guitar,

and sat down on the stool. i picked up the guitar and decided to play one of my most classic songs.

before i knew it, i was lost in my world of music, singing with my heart and playing with my soul:

_(music)_

_we were both young when i first saw you_

_i close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_i'm standing there_

_on a balcony in summer's air_

_see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns_

_see you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_little did i know_

_that you were romeo_

_you were throwin pebbles_

_and my daddy said stay away from juliet _

_and i was crying on the stair case_

_begging you please don't go_

_and i said_

_romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_i'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

_you'll be the prince, and i'll be the princess_

_it's a love story, baby just say yes_

_(music)_

i had started this song a long time ago. back when i was five years old. maybe six. it was around that time that i first read the story of romeo and

juliet. and since i was little, i had always dreamt of meeting my prince charming. so i began writing this song, in hopes of one day singing it to the

man of my dreams.

_so i sneak out to the garden to see you._

_we keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew_

_so close your eyes._

_escape this town for a little while_

_ay_

_oh-ho!_

_cause you were romeo i was a scarlet letter_

_and my daddy said stay away from juliet_

_but you were everything to me i was begging you please don't go!_

_then i said_

_romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_i'll be waiting_

_all that's left to do is run_

_you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess_

_it's a love story, baby just say yes_

_romeo save me they're tryin to tell me how to feel_

_this love is difficult, but it's re-eal_

_don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_it's a love story, baby just say yes_

_(music)_

of course, as the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turned to hours and the hours into days and so on and so on, my hope of finding true

love began to fade and i figured that no man would want to date me. i started losing faith and pretty soon i had decided to give up on finding love. i

just didn't feel like waiting anymore, so i decided not to.

_i got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around_

_my faith in you was fading_

_when i met you on the outskirts of town_

_and i said_

i never really got to finishing the song. once i decided to give up on love, i saw no reason to finish. but then i remembered something. the last dream

i had of inuyasha. the one where he proposed to me. and as soon as that moment popped into my head, the dream turned into lyrics.

_romeo save me i've been feeling so alone_

_I've been waiting boy i thought you'd never come_

_is this in my head i don't know what to think_

_he knelts to the ground and_

_pulls out a ring and says_

_marry me juliet you never have to be alone_

_i love you and that's all i really know_

_i talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_it's a love story baby just sa-ay_

_yes_

_(music) _

_we were both young when i first saw_

_you._

i just sat there, smiling. it's amazing what simple dreams can do to you. i looked around the room. i didn't see anyone, meaning that no one must

have heard me. i breathed a small sigh of relief. then i noticed something. there was a clock on the wall right above the doorway. it read 8:55. that

meant i had been wandering around for about five minutes. i figured that class had already started, but i didn't care. all i really wanted was to play

my music. so i began searching through my memories of other songs i could sing. i found one. i looked around the music room and found what i

needed. one of those cool techno piano's that have a practically a thousand different instrument sounds you could use, as well as a bunch of sound

effects. i went over to the piano and turned it on. once i found the setting i needed to play the song, i took a deep breath, and started playing. once

again, i was instantly lost in my own musical fantasy; i sung the words as if they were a gentle lullaby, while my heart guided my fingers swiftly and

gently across the key board.

_(music)_

_ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_every heart_

_sunao ni nareru darou_

_dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_every heart_

_kokoro mita sareru no darou_

_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_(music)_

_donna egao ni deae__tara_

_every heart_

_yume wo fumidasereruyo_

_hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni_

_every heart_

_shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga yasuraka ni nareru youni_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

_osanai kioku no kata sumi ni atatakai basho ga aru soushi_

_hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga itsumo kagayaite ita so shine_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_tsuyuko tsuyuko naritai kara kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

_(music)_

when i finished, i was smiling again. i had just managed to play the lullaby my mom used to sing to me when i was little. it's been years since she

sung it to me. i was surprised that i still remembered it. it was then i heard something fall behind me. i turned around and bolted up out of the seat.

but what i saw was very surprising. there, standing just mere inches from the doorway and apparently frozen in a sneaking tiptoe stance, was

bankotsu. i was extremely confused by this. "um, bankotsu, when did you get here? how did you get here?" bankotsu sighed, changed his position

so that he was standing up straight with his back to me, wrapped a hand around the back of neck in a sort of nervous way, and muttered, "you ran

away from me and the others when you slapped jakotsu. we had a hard time trying to restrain him. i wanted to go talk to you, but i didn't wanna

be late to first period. when me and my friends got to first class, however, there was one empty seat. everyone else was there. when the teacher

did roll call, she called out your name. turns out you and i have the same first period class. so i volunteered to go find you. when i was searching, i

passed this music room and heard someone singing. i walked in here and found you playing the guitar. you didn't seem to hear me come in, so i just

hid behind the drumset and just listened to you play. when you stopped, i looked at the clock and decided to head back. i didn't want to disturb you.

but then i heard you playing again. i didn't really want to miss hearing your voice, so i stuck around. when you were done with that song, i figured it

was time for me to leave so you could sing in peace. but when i tried to sneak out of here quietly, i accidentally knocked over the drum set.....as well

as the tuba and music stands." i blushed a bit. _'i guess i'd been so wrapped up in my singing that i didn't notice him come in' _i thought to myself. i didn't

really know what to say. so i just kept quiet. luckily bankotsu had decided to talk some more. he turned around to face me, only i guess he was just

as embarrassed and as nervous as i was. "so.....um........y-you've got a really awsome singing voice kagome. and your a good muscian too. did you

write those songs yourself?" i was a bit surprised by the question, but i wasn't going to be rude and ignore his attempt to strike up a conversation.

"well..." i said, "the first song was actually one of the first songs i've ever written. the second one was actually a lullaby my mom used to sing to

when i was younger. i'm surprised i managed to remember the words." i told him. i didn't really know what was making everything so awkward

between us. so i figured my fun had to end. "bankotsu, you should head back to class. you wouldn't want the teacher to think you skipped. i'm

gonna head to my dad's office to get my schedule. okay?" he seemed to blush a bit, then he nodded. i stood up and smiled. "later bankotsu!" i said,

and sprinted out the of the room, leaving him standing alone in the door way.

four words: weirdest. school. day. EVER!

* * *

**At tasogare's office (normal POV)**

kagome knocked on the door, only to hear someone grumble, "come in." it was her dad's voice. she rolled her eyes and opened the door. "hey dad.

listen, can i have a copy of my schedule, i lost it and i have no idea where my classes are." tasogare looked up at his daughter. "sure. ask miss yura

at the front desk. she'll help you." kagome looked at her dad quizzically. "geez what's with you!?" he just sighed and mumbled. "please, just go to

class kagome." kagome, knowing she wasn't gonna get an answer from her father, decided to leave him alone. once she got her schedule, kagome

looked through her classes. (A/N: at my school, we have ten class periods. so that's what i'm gonna do here.)

_Period 1: Adv. algebra_

_period 2: history_

_period 3: chemistry_

_period 4: literature_

_period 5: language arts_

_period 6: lunch_

_period 7: encore classes_

_period 8: P.E_

_period 9: homeroom 1-a_

_period 10: chorus_

kagome raised an eyebrow at the last one. chorus!!? was her dad nuts!? suddenly, the second period bell rang. "oh crap!" kagome yelled, running

as fast as possible to find her next class.

* * *

when kagome reached her history room, she was surprised to find no one there. she stepped inside and looked around. nothing in the room

seemed like something you'd find in the average history room. there were pictures of men with weird names like 'jefferson' and 'lincholn'. there was

a map of a country on the black board that kagome vaugely recognized. but then something caught her eye. on the teacher's desk there was a text

book. but it wasn't written in japanese. it looked familiar. kagome picked up the book and looked at it closely. then it hit her. the book was written in

english! kagome whipped out her schedule and looked at it closely. sure enough, in tiny parenthese there was a word next to history.

_(american)_

_'that explains a lot! this is american history!' _kagome thought to herself. she put the book down and took a seat in the desks in the back row near the

window. just then she heard some voices coming from the hallway. "....then bankotsu volunteered to go find her! i'm telling you, inu, he's falling for

her. hard! you better keep tighter control of kagome, or she's gonna end up in his arms!" "will ya shut it already, ya damn monk! look, me and

kagome are JUST! FRIENDS! she can date whoever she wants once this whole thing blows over." "inuyasha! do you seriously want kagome to end

up with him!? don't you feel even the tiniest bit of jealousy!?" "............." "i wonder where kagome ended up anywas. did you see how out of it she

was when we walked in." "well duh! her father announced her biggest

secret to the world! she was probably focusing on how to murder him. which reminds me, i still have to pound sesshomaru at lunch." "oh, inuyasha,

not that again!" "he deserves it!" "and why is that?" "cause now i have to pretend to date kagome!" "and why is that bad?" "shippo, shut it!" "just

answer the question!" "fine. it's because i don't like kagome." at this, kagome could've sworn her heart stopped. her skin went cold and her eyes

began to water. but what she heard next made it even worse. " i mean, she has too many problems with her life. the only reason i was helping her

out before was because i felt sorry for her. but i got over it. so the minute this blows over, i'm going straight back to what my life used to be." "you

mean fighting sesshomaru, skipping school, and looking for the right girl?" "you got it!" "inuyasha, you never change!" kagome could hear some of

them laugh. and it only tore her heart further. how could he say that? he promised her. and now he's going back on his word!? how could he!?

kagome couldn't stop the silent tears from falling. she let her head drop. she couldn't stand this. this really was the worst first day ever. that is until

a voice suddenly shocked her out of her thoughts. "i'm sorry you had to hear that kagome. believe me, i didn't like saying it either. but i had to lie.

those were naraku's demon puppets i was talking to. i could tell because his scent was all over them. he was trying to figure out to get to us. i'm

sorry if i hurt your feelings kagome. please believe me, what i said back there wasn't true."

kagome heard inuyasha say from behind her. she turned her head to see inuyasha looming over her. "h-how did you...?" she tried to ask. "i caught

your scent when i came to the door. i really am sorry." he said. she sighed. "it's okay inuyasha. but promise me you won't do that again." he

nodded. "i promise." (A/N: HA! had you worried there, didn't i? come on, what did you expect? it's an INUYASHA+KAGOME FANFIC!) kagome just

stared at her desk, she wanted to talk about something less depressing, but inuyasha beat her to it. "so, can i see your schedule?" he asked her

eagerly. she smiled up at him and handed him the paper. when he was finished looking it over, he smiled the biggest most goffiest grin kagome had

ever seen. "ha! yes! looks like we have the same exact schedule, kags!" kagome was shocked. "you serious!?" she said standing up from her chair.

"totally! here!" and inuyasha handed her his schedule. and sure enough, when she looked it over, it read the same classes as hers. "this is great!"

she said, immediately ecstatic. they handed each other's schedules back and just smiled at each other. it was a perfect happy moment................

that was suddenly shattered when miroku came running through the door screaming bloody hell. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KAGOME!

INUYASHA! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed. just then sango came in, yelling at the top of her lungs with hell fire in her eyes. "GET BACK

HERE! YOU PERVERTED, TWO-TIMING, WOMANIZING, IDIOTIC, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BASTARD!" she screamed. kagome sweat dropped. _'what the hell _

_did he do __this time!?' _she thought to her self. inuyasha's vein popped. _'damn moron sure knows how to ruin a perfectly good moment.' _he thought in

aggrivation."PLEASE SANGO! DON'T BE RASH!" miroku pleaded. "WHY SHOULDN'T I!? YOU WERE GIVING A HICKEY TO AN ELEMENTARY FIFTH YEAR! AN

**ELEMENTARY FIFTH YEAR **FOR KAMI'S SAKE! I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" sango hollered. inuyasha and kagome anime sweat

dropped. _'perverted houshi.' _they both thought. just then shippo and kirara walked in. "idiot." they muttered. "got that right." rin and kohaku said,

coming up behind them. other people began to come into the room. either to watch sango beat up miroku or get to their class on time, kagome

wasn't sure. "GET BACK HERE!" "PLEASE FORGIVE ME SANGO!" "NEVER!" KAMI PLEASE SAVE ME!" "**_ALRIGHT THAT IS IT!_**" everyone heard someone

shout. all their heads turned to see a young woman about six feet tall, with gray eyes and long blonde hair. she was wearing a white, long sleeved,

v-neck, button-up blouse, a black, ankle length skirt, brown loafers, a black neck tie, and her hair was tied into a low ponytail. her hands were on

her hips and she seemed very, **_very _**annoyed. "okay. now that i have your attention, please take your seats so we can begin." she said, a little

calmer. kagome sat back in her seat, and inuyasha took a

seat right next to her. then miroku sat in front of inuyasha, sango sat behind rin who was next to kirara who was in front of miroku. (A/N:

basically, sango is in front of kagome, inuyasha is next to kagome, miroku is in front of inuyasha and is therefore sitting next to sango. rin is in front

of sango, and kirara is in front of miroku, meaning that rin and kirara are next to each other. also, keep in mind that kagome is sitting in the far left

corner of the classroom.) shippo sat next to miroku, and kohaku was next to inuyasha. kagome noticed how close everyone had grouped together,

despite the fact that they had been watching one of their friends almost get murdered just moments earlier. the woman smiled. "alright. now that

everything is settled, let me introduce myself. my name is amy telepath. but you may just call me miss amy. i will be your teacher for the rest of the

year. now, before we can get started, i want to clarify with you all that this class is about american history. so that way you won't be confused about

the subjects we're going to learn about." ms. amy said. she went over to her desk and sat down. "now, when i call your names, please come up and

grab a text book." she said. "inuyasha takahashi, miroku houshi, sango taijiya, kohaku taijiya, rin ningen, kirara neko, shippo kitsune, kagome

higurashi." kagome was a little freaked out, but followed her friends to the front of the classroom anyways. once they got their textbooks, they sat

back down again. after everyone was called up, miss amy smiled. "okay, now everyone, please turn to page 193...."

**sometime later**

"kagome, hey, kagooooooooooome?" kagome heard someone say. she turned to see inuyasha sitting next to her, shaking her shoulder. "ummmm...

what is it yash?" inuyasha sighed. "class is over kags. you fell asleep somewhere in the middle of miss amy's lecture. c'mon, let's go. we've got to

get to chemistry class on time." kagome stretched and yawned. "alright let's go." she sighed.

the rest of the day dragged on for kagome. everything seemed so boring. even lunch was uneventful. the only good thing was that she and the

others didn't get any homework. so when the final school bell rang, she bolted out the door. "hey! kagome! wait up!" she could hear her friends call

behind her. but she didn't care. she just wanted to get her dorm room. fast. when she reached the dorm house she practically yanked the door off

it's hinges when she opened it. she then ran past the living room, up the stairs and made it to her dorm room, in a matter of 3 minutes. when she

opened her door and stepped in to her room, she was greeted with a low, husky chuckling sound. "geez, even when your in a hurry, your still as

slow as a snail." she heard someone say. she sighed, slammed her door shut, and muttered "what are you doing here, yash?" inuyasha stood

up from his spot on the foot of kagome's bed and said, "you seemed really out of it today. you even skipped chorus and just walked around the

hallways. is there something you wanna talk about?" he asked, a

bit concerened. kagome threw her bag to the other side of the room, kicked off her shoes, and flopped onto her bed. "no. i'm just tired, that's all.

i didn't get any sleep at all last night." she objected from her pillow. "do you want some rest?" she heard inuyasha ask. "yes please." she said, a bit

exasperated. suddenly, she felt the bed move a bit, then felt two arms wrap proctectively around her waste. "um...inuyasha? what are you-" "hey,

i'm tired too. i never sleep on my human night. and right now, i'm just to lazy to go to my own bedroom." he said, a little bit of smugness emenating

from his tone at the end. kagome, not in the mood for fighting for once, sighed and said, "whatever." inuyasha chuckled. as kagome started to fall

asleep, she heard inuyasha whisper something in her ear, almost like a lullaby. (A/N: **Bold Lyrics: inuyasha singing)**

**maybe it's intuition**

**some things you just don't question**

**like in your eyes i see my future in an instant**

**and there it goes, i think i found my best friend**

**i know that it might sound more than a little crazy **

**but i beleive**

**i knew i loved you before i met you**

**i think i dreamed you into life**

**i knew i loved you before i met you**

**i have been waiting all my life**

**there's just no rhyme or reason**

**only this sense of completion**

**and in your eyes i see the missing pieces**

**i'm searching for**

**i think i found my way home**

**i know that it might sound more than a little crazy **

**but i believe**

**i knew i loved you before i met you**

**i think i dreamed you into life**

**i knew i loved you before i met you**

**i have been waiting all my life**

**a thousand angels dance around you**

**i am complete now that i've found you**

**i knew i loved you before i met you**

**i think i dreamed you into life**

**i knew i loved you before i met you**

**i have been waiting all my life**

**i knew i loved you before i met you**

**i think i dreamed you into life**

**i knew i loved you before i met you**

**i have been waiting all my life**

**i knew i loved you before i met you**

**i knew i loved you**

**i knew i loved you before i met you**

**i knew i loved you**

**i knew i loved you before i met you**

when inuyasha finished, a silent tear trickled down kagome's face. "i-inuyasha....that was beautiful." she whispered. the sun was just starting to

set. "ya really think so?" inuyasha asked. kagome nodded. the sun began to sink lower and lower into the horizon. kagome was beginning to feel

really drowsy. but not before she said one final thing. "inuyasha?" kagome whispered. "yes?" inuyasha whispered back. kagome took a deep

breath, then whispered, so quietly that you'd need super hanyou hearing to hear it.

"i....i think......i think that i'm....in love with you, inuyasha." kagome said, then slipped into a deep, peaceful slumber.

many things happened at once. the sun had completely set, kagome turned into a hanyou, and sesshomaru and the others started partying like wild

animals.

* * *

**_few! done! i'm sorry if this one sucked. i've been having some problems. i can't seem to think of good ideas. and i was really just too lazy _**

**_to describe every detail of the school day.i'll try better next time. promise! but for now, please just read and review!_**


End file.
